The Grey's
by 2.13.kmarie
Summary: After Ana's mom marries Bob Steele, CEO, both her and Ana move to Las Vegas so Carla can be with her new husband more. But when they get there Ana soon learns that a new co-worker of Bob's has a very attractive son. But will the story end in happy ever after or disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is EXTREMELY different than the actual book. Information is all here:**

**Ana's mom is just now marrying Bob and he is a CEO of a company that will now be working with Mr. Grey of Grey Enterprises. Ana is almost sixteen, nearly seventeen and Christian is seventeen. They are both in high school, and the story is currently set in the summer. **

"You getting your things packed up?" Kate asks while I sit and fold my all my clothes into the cheeta print suitcases.

"Yep."

"I can't believe your mom's found another husband.." She says flopping down on the edge of the bed and grabbing a Abercrombie t-shirt.

I shrug, "She gets bored easy I guess."

"You sure it isn't cause of the accident?" The question hangs in the air and before speaking I look down and the light mark on my left wrist.

"I dunno, that's a big change just because of that.."

We don't speak after that, silently folding shorts and tank tops. Las Vegas would now be my new home, a condo in some nice building, and another new school. Our small house now covered in brown boxes, all trace of a family living here gone. Bob, my mom's new husband was a big CEO in Vegas. We would be living and working with the Grey's, another family with a CEO father that Bob needed to be on perfect terms in. From what he's told my mother they have two sons and a daughter around my age, one son being twenty the other seventeen. For the next two days we loaded down a truck full of all the things my mother could convince herself to leave behind. As the condo was all ready fully furnished, we only had to bring things we really wanted too, all big pieces of furniture with no meaning getting sold. Wednesday at four in the morning I woke up earily and curled my hair into loose waves, pulled on my Hollister shorts, my loose fitting Hello Kitty tank top, and black vans to make it to the airport by five thirty. As always, my mother is always late, we make it there at just five twenty. Bob got us first class tickets.

"Would you like some orange juice?" A flight attentent with a blonde bun asks after the flight has started.

"Yes please." We both say and I go back to staring out the window. Mom hasn't exactly been as close to me in the last few months, so we stay quite.

The flight attentent comes back with me and my mom orange juice. I sip it and stair out the window most of the time. Since I'm not the best morning person, I dose off at some point, and don't wake again until we have landed.

"Ana dear, we're here."

Blinking still droggy, "Huh?"

"We're here, at Las Vegas, and you need to get up now."

I rub my head and run a hand through my hair, "Oh."

I stand up and stretch, before moving to get my carry on bag, and following my mom out. We walk through the airport to get our suitcases. We're greeted by a man who is quite bulky, big arms, but he looks nice.

"Hello Mrs. and Ms. Steele I'm Taylor, I'll be your driver."

My mom has a shocked look on her face, something Bob left out, "Oh wow, well thank you."

"No problem ma'm, I'll take the bags." He takes both of our bags a place them in the back of a large car. Once he's done with that we climb in the back of the car and drive to our new 'home'.

It's a huge building, we're staying right below the top floor. Taylor grabs our things and we meet Bob in the lobby. The inside of the building is just as fancy as the outside.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're here." Bob and my mom hug. "Bella it's great to have you here as well." We hug awkwardly then he leads us up to the room.

It, like everything else, is huge. A large living area with a bar that I plan to put to good use, an amazing kitchen with a bar, my mom and Bob's room is twice the size of mom's old room, and the same for mine. It's decorated nicely, obviously someone elses doing. A kind size bed, with a light pink comforter set, a beautiful glass bed frame I reconize from some fancy store. Most of my furniture matches that as well, a white desk and vanity, a huge walk in closet, and my own bathroom. Amazing.

"We're going to go have lunch, you wanna go?" My mom asks after a while of walking around the apartment.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and unpack and stuff."

A worried look crosses her face, "Well the Grey's are upstairs if you need anyone."

"Okay.. I'll be fine."

"Okay dear. I have my phone. Love you."

"Love you too."

They've been gone for about ten minutes when I start blasting music. trey songz- neighbors know my name rings through out the condo and I dance around the place drinking sipping on some wine I found in the bar. Standing on the fancy couch drinking out of the wine glass twisting my hips, on the bar in the kitchen, with the wine slowly kicking in I'm dancing more like a stripper and singing loudly. The song switches to Motivation and I get more wine, dancing and singing loudy.

"Cause I let her ride while I drive her crazy." I turn in one quick spin to find some hot guy standing in the door way.

"Holy shit!" I drop the fancy wine glass I was holding and hurry to turn the music off. "Who ar e you?"

Not gonna lie, he's insanely hot, his hair a mess and giving off different shades of brown, a sexy smirk in place on his face, "I'm sorry, I was enjoying the show."

I roll my eyes, "Again; **who **are you?"

He walks in to meet me, "I'm Christian Grey. I live above you with my family. We could hear your music. I had no idea I'd get a free show."

"Hello Christian." I say his name like a cuss word.

"If you wanna dance some more I'd be more than willing." Smirk in place.

"No thanks. I need to clean this up." I get down and pick up the pieces of shattered glass, he walks to where I am, standing above me, his uh lower half in my face.

"Need some help?" He looks down, and I take in his long eyelashes.

"No thank you."

"If it helps, you look very good from this few."

"Are you always so foward with people you just meet?"

"Well if their hot, and baically just gave me a almost strip tease, yes." A dirty smile comes to his face.

"That was in no way a strip tease."

"One can hope. And who are you?"

I stand, "Ana."

We shake hands, "Nice to meet you Ana."

"Nice to meet you too." He's staring extremely hard into my eyes.

"Sorry for scarying you."

"No big deal."

"You sure? _Nothing_ I can do to make it up?"

"No."

"Damn, rejected, it's okay. You'll give up at some point. We have all summer." Cocky.

"Mhmm I'm sure."

"Well, I'll see you later. Sorry again about the scare." He said walking towards the door.

"No problem. Just don't make it a habit of randomly walking in. I like walking around naked."

His mouth opens the slightest bit, but I can hear his sharp breath, "Comments like that Ms. Ana might cause you some problems."

I lick my lips and walk into my room and really begin to unpack. Thirty so minutes later mom and Bob come in.

"Ana, called." My mom said walking into my room.

Shit. "About?"

"Your music."

"Oh."

"No more okay?"

No worries, "Okay."

"We're having dinner with them downstairs in a few hours, please be on best behavior."

"Okay."

Three hours later I am in a Hollister strapless dress and black flats in the large dinning area of the building.

"Ana this is Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey." Bob says introducing me to a middle ages woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you Ana, please feel free to call me Grace."

"It's nice to meet you too Grace." We shake hands and I'm on to her husband, who works with Bob.

"And this is Grace's husband Carrick Grey." He looks a few years older than Dr. Grey with short dark brown hair and a fancy suit.

"Ana nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grey."

"There's are their children, Elliot, Mia, and Christian."

Elliot is clearly the oldest, with curly light brown hair and slight 5 o'clock shadow, and his buff arms.

His boy like smile knocking off a year or two, "Hello Ana."

"Hi Elliot."

Mia is my age with long light brown hair and deep brown eyes, she's a pretty girl.

"I am so glad you're here Ana, now I have someone to hang out with!"

I smile nicely and agree. And then there's him.

"Ana."

"Christian."

It's a quick and quite exchange while the others take their seats. Christian quick to sit beside me. Grace and my mom talk about the flight while Bob and Mr. Grey talk about business. I sip on the wine lightly, still having a bit of a buzz from earlier, and get a worried look from my mom beside me.

"Do you think that's a good idea dear?"

"Yes mom, I'll be fine." I shake my head, protective as ever.

Soon a cute waiter comes to get our orders and I notice he's watching me, and I can't help but look at him. I get steak, which I know I won't be able to finish. After two glasses of wine I'm getting looks from my mother, which just angers me to drink more. The food comes and we all start eating.

"You like meat Ana?" Christian asks lightly near my ear.

"Love it." I smirk.

"Ana, why don't you drink some water?" My mom asks after about four glasses of the white wine

"I'm fine mother." Lie. I'm nearly drunk. But who do I care.

A quick look from everyone and they all go back to talking. Mom and Grace are talking about some shop that Grace just loves to shop at. Mia and Elliot are talking about some vacation they plan to take. Bob and Mr. Grey still talk all about business.

"We should go see a movie." Christian says forcing me to talk. Holding back the slurs I compose a response.

"Why would we do that?"

"Show you around. Maybe take you on the strip too."

I'm about to speak when Mia coughs getting all our attention. "I hate to leave early, but I made plans with Lily earlier to help her pick out a dress for her birthday. And I'd hate to cancel."

Grace smiles, "No sweety it's fine."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Ana and Mrs. Steele."

We both agree and we all say good bye. Soon Elliot leaves to go meet some friends. Leaving mom, Bob, Grace, Mr. Grey, and Christian and I.

The cute waitor comes back and again is looking at me, "Can I get you anything?"

"More wine please." I say fluttering my eyes.

"Of course ma'm." He says before walking off.

"You could do much better than some waitor."

"He seems very nice."

"Yes, but you could do better."

"You have no right to infer things."

"Okay, sorry for trying to help you out."

"Well then if you are soooo help then who should I date?"

"Someone who can take care of you, not constantly working for other people."

"Do you have a problem with waitors?"

"Not at all. I just don't like him."

Before I can respond he is already back with more wine and I see his name is Jose.

"Thank you very much Jose."

A few more glasses later and the room is spinning.

"Dear, I feel horrible but me and Mr. Steele are going to need to head to the office." I hear Mr. Grey say to Grace.

Bob and my mom say goodbye and then the men leave.

"Well Carla we could go to that shop, I'd love to take you and this is a perfect time."

My mom looks to me, Grace looking also. "Christian, you could take Ana up to the room couldn't you?"

"Of course no problem."

"Ana, is that okay?"

"Mhm."

"Well okay."

"Christian call if you or Ana need anything and we'll be home in no time."

"Okay mom."

We say our good bye and they leave the table.

"So what about the strip?"

"You're hot." My drunken mouth rats me out.

He laughs, "Well thank you. You're very attractive yourself Ana."

"Let's go fuck."

Taken back by my bluntness he blinks a few seconds, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well okay." That smirk firmly in place on his face.

He stands and grabs my hand, I pause quickly to finish off my glass of wine. He laughs lightly and guides me to the last elevator, and hits the button. We get in and I bite my lip having an idea. The doors shut and I push him into the wall. I hear him take in a sharp breath from the surprise. It takes no time before our tongues are fighting for control, his breath is oddly minty which I like. He lifts my legs up and wraps them around his waist, I feel his boner pressing into my thigh. I push my hands into his messy hair, tugging lightly, and feeling him moan against my lips. He breaks the kiss and starts biting and kissing my neck, sucking on my collar bone, and back to my mouth with force. I hear a bell and he moves me from the wall, while he fishes out the key to his there room I kiss his neck getting my breathing under control. He finally gets the door open and we're back to making out. He lightly slams me into a door, while pulling my dress over my head and tossing it to the floor in the hall. I'm back in his arms and then on a bed with him on top of me. Inbetween hard kissing I unbutton his shirt and throw it some where. He pushes his large boner inbetween my legs and a moan escapes my lips. After a little while of grinding on each other I start the undo his pants from under him until they hit the floor and he kicks them aside.

"Fuck." He groans when I rub him. He suddenly tosses me back farther on the bed.

"You are so fucking hot." He nearly growls before he slids my white panties off my legs and they join the others somewhere on the floor.

He lowers himself back down to my face and we makeout some more while he unhooks my bra. He stops brefly to grab a condom out of the bedside table, ribbing the black foil with his teeth and pulling is boxers down to reveal his large erection. Large doesn't even describe. I let out a moan just watching him slide the condom down his lengh.

"Ready?" He asks in a low, deep voice.

I nod biting my lip and he lifts my legs to his shoulders and guiding himself into me. I moan as all of him goes deep inside me. He grabs my hips and starts thrusting hard in and out of me, slamming deep into me. I grab on to his broad shoulders and lifting my self off the bed. He continues to thrust harder into and I come I don't know how many times. I can feel sweat became to form on my face just as he comes.

"Fuck. Oh fuck!" He shouts before he falls down beside me in the spacious bed.

We both lay there flat and panting, trying to recover. While laying there I take in his room, posters of bands and girls in skimpy clothes, a bunch of band tickets are stuck around a tack board above a brown desk that has a Macbook and a bunch of papers stacked. There are clothes thrown around in piles. I'm the first to sit up, looking down at him still panting.

"We never speak of this." I say as I scoot down to the edge of the bed and rise to get my clothes.

"Secret's safe with me Ms. Steele." He sits up on his elbows watching me colect my clothes and getting ready. I turn around at him, at his impressive _package_, and his face.

"Good." I start toward the door and pick up my dress from the corner.

When my head pops out from the dress he's standing leaning against the door way still naked, "No cuddling or pillow talk?" That smirk in place.

"Nah, think I'll go shower now."

He's eyes suddenly glowing, "I'll show you the bathroom."

"In _my_ families room."

"Damn, no round two?"

"In your dreams." I say walking toward the door to the elevator.

"I might just take you up on that." He says slowly closing the door, "Goodbye Ana." And the door clicks shut.

I push the elevators button, the only one it has as we're at the highest floor, and step in. I hit the button with the '24' on it. It binks as it comes to a quick stop, the door is open so I just walk right in. I head straight for my shower, stocked with some shampoo and soap and things that aren't sold in stores already stocked up. I'll have to remember to get the shampoo I normally use. When I get out I make some coffee and sit watching a horror movie on netflix. I hear mom come home, with Grace, and show her most of the apartment. I can hear them talking in the main room, which I had previously been ignoring, till a sentence sticks out.

"I don't mean to be forward, but may I ask what happen to Ana's left wrist? As a doctor I can't help but notice somethings."

"This past year and half has been kinda hard. We had a bit of a rough spell last summer and on up until about December I had to watch her extremely close. Even now though I can't help put worry." My mother explains, not coming right out and saying it. She never has been able to say the actual sentence, always find another way around it instead.

The words hang in the air for a while till I hear Grace's faint 'oh'. My mom explains how Ray, the only real father I'd ever had, had died in an accident and it had been harder on me. Hard was a bit of an understatement. Just like my mother to down play some of the worst things. I place my half full coffee cup on the glass beside table, and pull the thick pink comforter and silk sheet over me. Wrap tightly in the blanket I eventally doze off.

**Thank you for reading and be sure to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shining in through the huge windows in my room, the light causing me to wake up. It must be at least noon from how bright the sun is. I yawn still sleepy, morning person I am not, and stretch far my limbs to all corners of the huge bed. _Which is far too large for one teenage girl. _I sit up and climb out, the shiny wooden floors below me stick to my barefeet. I walk out into the main room and realize sleepily that my mom is not alone. Grace, Christian, and Mia are all sitting around eating breakfast. I suddenly feel greatful for pulling on my Victoria Secret yoga short short and white tank top last night. I stretch, push my ass out, and from the look of Christian's pants it is a victory. This could be fun.

"Morning dear, the Grey's came to keep me company. Would you like to join us sleepyhead?" My mom polite as ever as she stands from the white L-shaped couch.

"Yeah sure." I toss my hair to one side and take a seat beside my mom.

"If you get hungry they brought up a huge buffet of breakfast options right over there." She says pointing to the layed out trays with silver lids that now take up the entire bar I was dancing on yesterday.

I'm still sleepy and it is far to soon for me to eat, "Okay."

A worried glance from my mom, another one of her new found habits. Making sure I eat three meals a day with two snacks through out the day. Though I normally just eat twice and throw the third meal away.

Christian coughs, "Looks like you had a rough night Ana." That damn smirk fully in action even now. I know exactly what he's refurring to.

"Nothin' I can't handle."

He's eye suddenly have a new emotion of his that I can't figure out.

The comment, obviously getting to Christian, sends my mom into full on worry mode. "Could you not sleep sweetie?" That worried tone I know oh so well.

"I slept fine mom." I clinch my teeth together, hoping she'll hear the anger in my voice. She does.

"Okay Annie."

Grace comes to the rescue, "It's so sad that Bob and Carrick had to leave so soon."

"Those are such cute shorts Ana, Victoria Secret?" Mia asks.

"Yeah. I love their yoga shorts."

"Me too! There all so cute! And their panties!"

Christian shoots her a glare, brother mode activated, "You do not need _cute _panties."

"Oh Christian really, loosen up." She scolds him quickly before turning to me, "I love their bras too, so comfty." She returns Christians glare as the word comfty comes out of her mouth.

"I know, I refuse to wear any other brand of bra."

"Same here! They have to be Victoria Secret or I won't even consider it."

My stomach growls suddenly, "I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me for a quick second."

Mia smiles and nods as I rise up from couch and walk into the kitchen. I lift a few lids, all have a card explaining what that silver container hold. I grab a clear glass plate and pick up a pancake and nearly have it to my plate when Christian walks up, causing me to drop it on the bar. I give him the evil eye and lift it back up.

"Could you not talk about panties and bras with my little sister, it's tanting my presious memory of pounding the fuck out of you." His voice is hushed. I roll my eyes.

"What is that you speak of? I have no memory of that happening."

His eyes light up amused, "Oh really? I guess I'll have to fix that at some point."

I grab a piece of bacon, "Now lets not get our hopes up." I smile sweetly and walk away, grabbing a container of syrup. I sit back down, Christian following behind me shortly biting of a thing of bacon.

"We should totally go shopping sometime Ana!" Mia says nearly jumping up and down from excitment.

"Yeah of course." I say before putting a bite of pancake in my mouth.

"And we could do lunch too! Maybe tomorrow?"

I finish swallowing, "Sounds good to me."

Mia goes on about all her friends, who she plans to introduce me to, and according to her I will fit right in. Though personally I have very big doubts that I will 'fit right in'. But I nod and smile. Mom and Grace are talking about Georgia and the hospital Grace works at. I learn that all of the Grey children were adopted. I'm almost shocked, they all look very much alike, and like Grace and Mr. Grey. She doesn't go into much detail about the adoption, Christian seems to blank out after she tells my mom this news. Inbetween Mia telling me all about the nice private school I will be attending this upcoming year, I find myself taking in all of Christians face. The hair that is begining to grow back on his jaw and around his lips, the way his lips look, his perfect jawline, and trying to understand how his eyes got so grey. After that I take notice of his big arms, which his shirt is doing wonders for, and the way his collarbones look through his white t-shirt. In the middle of Mia's full blown conversation, mostly with herself, I hear my phone ringing in my room, and excuse myself. I know who it is before I even reach my room.

"Hello Kate."

"Ana! Ah I miss you so much already!"

"I miss you too, but oh my god you are not going to believe what lives above me."

I hear the smile her voice, "Who?" She is fully intrigued.

"The hottest guy I have ever met." I shut my door, "He's like a walking sex god. And he is definaly good at sex."

"Ana, you already slept with him!" She basically screams into the phone.

"Well I had a bit too much wine." I say lightly knowing what is coming next.

"You know what happens, or can happen, when you drink too much Ana." She pauses thinking about something then sighing, "Just please be careful okay? No more accidents."

"I will."

"Well uh, how is Las Vegas?"

"Pretty cool from what I've seen."

"That's good. Now this boy." She drags the 'y' out in that Kate way.

"He's hot, but overly cocky. He's fun to play around with though."

"Well I'm glad you have a distraction." She says it in a flirty manner.

I roll my eyes, "I better go. He's actually sitting in our new living room. I'll call you later."

"You better! I love you Ana."

"I love you too Kate."

"Bye." We both say and I hit the end button. I sit my phone back on the bed and walk out in to the living room. Mia is now gone leaving me to talk to Christian.

"Who was that honey?" My mom turns around as I walk back in.

"Kate."

"Oh good." After that she turns her attention back to Grace.

"Why don't you walk the strip with me tonight." Christian asks, his head tilted to the left side like a confused puppy. I look at him a while.

"Maybe."

Grace suddenly chimming in, "That would be great! We were going to go to a restaurant in a casino. You two can join us and then Christian can show you around." For some reason I am getting the feeling she is trying to set me up with him. My mother smiles brightly nodding, that trader.

"That is great, what do you say Ana? Let me just show you around."

I sit there with my arms crossed containing my glare at my mother, "Fine." I huff out in one big breath.

"Perfect! We'll leave to eat at around six and you two can go on your own when you finish."

And it was all set, Grace and Christian left to go get ready, leaving me and my mom alone finally so we could talk.

"Are you and Grace trying to set me and Christian up?" I asked right after the front door closes. _Would that be considered a front door? I mean it just goes into a hall straight to an elevator. Hmm._

She turns around slowly with an innocent confused look on her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about Ana."

"Mom, innocent doesn't suit you. Why are you guys trying to get us to spend more time together?"

"Because we both feel like you each need someone to keep you company. And to be honest, you two make quite the couple."

I blink, this time it's me confused, "Well I'd much rather you two stay out of my love life. I don't want to date him."

"You don't have to date him Ana, just let him show you around. He seems like he could be a good friend to you and well right now you don't have many of those here. Don't be too picky dear. I'm getting in the shower now." I stand there still blinking at her, jeez, "Oh and I went shopping and got you that shampoo you like to use, it's in your bathroom." With that being said she walks off into her brand new room.

Frustrated I walk,_ more like stomp, _into my room and flop onto the bed. Christian as a good friend, what is she thinking. I sigh and walk into my bathroom, the walls are bright and bubbly; thick white and pink strips with a light pink shower curtain. Just like mom said my favorite shampoo and conditioner is on the bathroom counter along with a box of dove soap and white washcloths. I put the shampoo and conditioner in the shower, open the box of soaps and place on on the soap dish, and hang a washcloth in the shower as well. Then I move to getting all my other things I'll need into the bathroom, I walk back into my room, and toward my suitcases that are all in the corner still nicely packed. I grab the one I know holds all of my hair tool, creams, sprays etc. and carry it into the bathroom. I put my straightener, curling irons, and blowdryer underneath the sink to keep them out of the way. Brushed and combs go into one drawer, hair bows and bobby pins in the other, and hair sprays and other styling products in the two larger drawers on the bottom. Once that's done I straighten my messy hair and pull it into a high ponytail.

After fourty minutes of unpacking and organizing I'm happy with my closet. Everything hanging perfectly or folded and put into the build in drawers. My shoes are sitting on the large shoes holder that I'll need at least twenty more shoes to fill completely. Then I move on to putting all my makeup into the vanity table. All my things now unpacked I have nothing to do for the next two hours so I decide to take a bath. I fix my high ponytail into a high bun and climb into the large tub, the water and bubbles filling up to my neck.

"Ana, you okay?" My mom sounds more worried than normal, and I fully understand why.

"I'm fine mom, just taking a bath." I say loudly while lightly running my finger down the long scar.

"Okay, if you need me just scream."

"Okay mom."

I hear her footsteps paddle off and I sink lower into the bubbles. I stay in the bath an hour or so before realizing I'm turning into a huge raisin. I stand up, water dripping as I step out on to the white rug placed beside the tub, and grab the towel hanging on the wall. I wrap up tightly and walk out into my closet, leaving little water foot prints behind me as I go. I flip through my clothes, unsure of what to wear. Taking the fact that we will be walking into consideration, I decide on some shorts from Urban Outfitters, a loose fitted tank top with large arm holes that go down to the middle of my stomach, and my Vans. I lay the outfit out on my bed and shut my bedroom door to get dressed.

"You look lovely Ana." Grace smiles nicely as we sit down at a table in some huge casino. I am seated beside Christian. Planned I'm sure.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Please Ana, call me Grace."

"Okay Grace."

"What do you wanna see first?" Christian asks, I turn in my seat and face him.

I shrug, "I dunno, what is there to see?"

"Lots of things. Do you wanna shop?"

"I don't have any money-" Before my sentence is complete my mom speaks.

"Oh honey, here Bob got you a bank account and a debit card for anything you might need." She explains digging though her purse till she finds her overly stuff wallet. She pulls out a shiny card and hands it to me. I take it, staring at it slightly confused. In the bottom corner is my name along with some numbers.

"Oh, uh, thanks I guess."

"Thank Bob when he gets back."

I nod and turn back to Christian, "Nevermind, I guess we can shop."

He smiles, all his perfectly white teeth glowing, "Perfect."

A women with long blonde hair comes to our table, instantly staring at Christian and her cheeks flush a bright red, "May I, uh, get you something to drink?" She's speaking to all of us, but only looking at Christian.

I laugh loudly, "I'll take a Dr. Pepper."

"Okay," She says in a slight attitude before licking her lips and looking at Christian, "For you?"

He glances at me, and she looks a bit mad, "A Dr. Pepper for me too."

Both my mom and Grace order red wine. I laugh as the blonde, Amanda, walks off.

"God she was so star struck." I roll my eyes laughing.

Christian's eyebrows pull together, "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, like you did not just see how insanely memorized by you that poor girl was."

This time it is him to roll his eyes, "She's doing her job."

"She was focused on you the **whole **time."

"Someone jealous?" He smirks looking satisfied.

"Ha! No."

He shrugs, "Okay. But I think the green eyed monster might be digging at you."

"Not a chance."

Amanda is back shortly with mine and Christians glasses, a bottle of wine, and two large wine glasses.

"Here ya go." She breathes out sounded like she's gonna have an orgasm right in the middle of this huge dinning room, then composing herself slight. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

Grace coughs bringing the girls attention to her, "I'll have the grilled chicken salad please with italian dressing."

The girl nods before moving to my mother, " I'll have a steak, medium rare, with a side salad."

"Dressing?"

"Ranch."

Her eyes light up as she turns to Christian, I bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "I'll have a steak as well, medium rare, with french fries."

"Of course." Her eyes pull away from him to me Christian turning as well, "For you?" That damn attitude in full force.

I smile and bat my eyelashes at Christian, knowing it's getting at her, and place my hand on his on the table, "I'll have what you're having." He as well as her looks surprised but he pulls it together far better than she.

"Okay honey." He says before giving me a huge kiss.

We turn back to her, her face pale as a ghost, "Uh yeah okay." And she walks back off.

I bust out laughing, my mother looking at me shaking her head smile in place, "Ana, how cruel."

I shrug smiling harder, "She was practicly drooling."

"It's true. Christian what will we ever do with you." Grace laughs. This sort of this much happen often.

"I have no idea what you all even are talking about." He shrugs smirking.

Grace then goes on to tell us about how at one restaurant a girl fell over a chair while carrying a tray full of food just looking at him. We all laugh as she tells us more, seems all the Grey children get attention from people out in public. Amanda comes back carrying the food, having a hard time focusing on who's food is who's, because her eyes are so locked on Christian and I. We all thank you and she smiles nodding before walking away.

"Can I just say I'm slightly afraid to eat?" I say looking down at my food.

"I can't say I blame ya." Christian says completely serious.

"Whatever." I say dipping a french fry into a glass container of ketchup.

The food is good, I push the idea that she may have messed with it away, and just enjoy it. The steak is good, perfectly cooked, and taste great in whatever steak sause Christian pours onto my plate.

"I'm not a child you know, I could have done that."

"Just being nice. Eat."

I glare, but do as he says. The fucker has good taste. My plate is nearly completely empty when she comes back to get our plates, a few fries but that's eat. Me and Christian are the only onces done.

"Come." He says pointing his head to the door into the main casino, "We're leaving."

We both stand, "You both have your phones?" Grace asks nicely.

"Yep." We both say.

"Call if you need anything Ana." My mom says after taking a sip of wine.

"Okay."

"Come on, got a lot to show you."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He pushed open the insanely large black glass doors out into the street. Taylor is pulling up in a fancy car that I don't knows name with the top down.

"The car is ready Mr. Grey."

"Great, thank you Taylor."

"No problem."

Christian opens my door for me and I sit down in the low car looking up at him, "What a gentlemen."

"Of course Miss Steele." He says walking around and getting in the drivers side. He cranks the car and I buckle up quicky. He hits the gas and we start down the street.

It's pretty dark so all the places have their bright, neon signs flashing. I look aroung with my head resting on my arms. The wind is blowing my hair around causing it to tickle my face and the smell of my shampoo the swim around. On the sidewalks are tons of people, all in huge clusters, and groups of teenagers walk past the different shops. I look over at Christian, who is running a hand through his messy hair, and looking striaght ahead. He glances at me quickly, a smile forming on his lips. We don't speak much, I let him drive to where ever, and I sit back taking in all the lights and people.

"Wanna get married?" He shouts over the wind and the radio that is now playing LMFAO.

I feel my eyes get bigger and jult up, "Are you crazy? No!"

He laughs, "I was joking. Jeez would marrying me be that bad?"

"Yes actually."

"I'm hurt Ana." He says pouting, which is too cute to be mad at.

"Oh shut up and drive." I'm answered with a smirk.

We finally slow down and turn into a large glass hotel. He pulls into the car garage and pulls into the first parking spot. He gets out and I follow right after, wondering what we're doing here. We walk up to a see through glass door into a main lobby and Christian ducks over to the desk where there is a women in a uniform with shoulder length redish blonde hair. He leans in and says something I can't hear. I'm too busy looking at a beautiful fountain.

I jump lightly when Christian is suddenly beside me, "Come on."

He shows me to a glass elevator and hits the button for the highest floor. It shoots up and suddenly we are in a large room. Three black leather couches all face an enormous flat screen tv hanging on the wall. The floor is all a white and grey tile, the walls a deep grey with different painting and photos hanging, a huge chandler hangs from the black tile ceiling. There is a huge stair case that spins ever so slightly with matching white and grey tile, the whole back wall is made of glass windows. In the corner is a large kitchen with black counter tops to match the black appliances. I'm still taking it in when Christian grabs my wrist lightly and pulls me up the stairs to show me the second floor. It's one big bedroom with another chandler hanging in the middle, a huge round bed with a black conforter set on it, a tv attached to the wall directly infront of the bed. Just like down stairs the wall is made completely of glass, out looking all of Las Vegas, but unlike down stairs there is a small pool that hangs over the edge of the hotel with an open window that is surrounded with glass. My mouth drops.

"Go into the closet and find a bathing suit." He points me to where the closet it.

It's huge but mostly full of men's clothing, though there are a bunch of bathing suits laid out on the large round seat placed perfectly in the middle of the room. I look at a few of them before deciding on a bright green and white bikini from Holliestor with a cute green bow on the front. It makes me look even more tan than my already summer skin is. I brush through my hair quickly and walk out. Christian is already sitting in the black tile pool, but when the door opens he turns around.

"You look great." He says waving me over.

"Thank you." I say stepping into the water, it's luke warm but comfortable. I walk to where Christian is and sit down across from him and lean against the glass.

"What do you think?" He asks handing me a tall glass of wine I assume.

"It's beautiful. And you can see so much." I say before taking a sip of the wine. Strawberry wine, my favorite.

"I told you there was a lot to show you. And you can see all of it from here." He says lightly then waving me over, "Come here."

I look at him before deciding I might as well. I move over and sit down on his lap. He moves his glass of wine into his other hand and begins pointing out all the main attractions, I sit in his lap leaning against his chest sipping the wine, and listen closely.

"Are you having a good time?" He asks turning me to look at him.

"Very."

He smiles sweetly, "Good. More wine?"

I nod and he grabs the glass bottle and pours more. After pointing out everything interesting in Las Vegas he moves on to the stars. Telling me all the different constellations we can see from here. I'm staring out looking at the dark blue sky and looking at the stars when suddenly I feel his lips on my neck. I giggle, from the wine or the fact that it tickled, I couldn't say.

"That's adorable." He says inbetween kisses.

He kisses his way down my arm, my shoulders, and my back. Suddenly he's on top of me and my now empty wine glass is floating in the water as I lay against the cold tile of the pool with him on top of me. He kisses my lips hard, moving down my neck, kissing my collar bones, undoing my bikini top as he kisses my visible chest. Suddenly my top is sinking to the bottom of the pool while he kisses each breast, down my stomach, pulling the ties on each side of my bottoms, and pulling it off to join my top. I lay there naked, slightly drunk, and underneath Christian as he kisses my hip bones. He moves back up to my face and kisses me while moves his shorts down. And he's suddenly inside me. I moan into his mouth, grabbing onto his shoulders.

I giggle while Christian carries me to the big bed, "You have had too much wine. But I do love that sound."

I giggle more while he tucks me in, the silk underneath of the blanks rubs against my naked body. I don't stay away much longer, just long enough to feel Christian climb in beside me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to let me know what you thought.**

**I'd also like to address a certain review:  
**_**It seems like this story condones underage drinking. You do know that parents can get arrested for that, right? Also, a lot of people also die in car crashes because of drunk teenagers. Please be responsible in your writing.**_

**The person did not write the review in their account, so I couldn't respond to them specificly. But I feel this may be something to address to everyone.**

**I am aware the parents can get arrested for their childern drinking. I am also aware that a lot of people die in crashes because of drunk PEOPLE not all of them being teenagers. I am in no way condoning drinking and driving. There is a very big difference between someone getting drunk at home or some where with no intention of driving, and someone going out getting drunk and then making the choice to drive. Also this is a story, specificly my story, and in no way am I telling teenagers to go get drunk. That is a personal choice, just like this is my story, and I will write it the way I'd like. There will be drinking and sex, probably lots of it, it factors into a lot of things that will happen later. So if you have a problem with teenage drinking then please read a different story. And as the "please be responsible in your writing" my job is not to babysit people that can perfectly well make choices of their own. I am writing a story, and if the person that wrote this review would like to message me privately feel free. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up the next day my head hurts slightly from the sun that is beeming in on me. The thick black and silk blanket is surrounding me and I am on my own though I remember vaguely Christian climbing in the bed in the dark late last night. I roll myself out of the comfty bed, overly comfty, and realize I'm naked. My clothes from last night are no where to be found, but I do find Christian's white button up shirt from the previous night. I slip it on, button all the buttons except the top two and walk down the fancy stairs. Christian is sitting in a room off to the side that I did not see when we first came in playing the piano. With his back naked back turned to me, I walk on my tiptoes hoping he won't hear me, and he doesn't. But as I decide to get closer, he suddenly turns around.

He's eyes get slightly bigger as they take me in, "Woah." The word is quick, all in one breath.

"What Mr. Grey?"

"You look almost as good in my shirt as I do." He smirks and I know he's playing.

"Almost? Are you crazy? I look one-hundred percent better in this shirt than you ever will." I say in a cocky tone to match his.

He stands from the black bench he is sitting on and begins to walk to me. He's shirtless, in a pair of pajama pants that hang on his hips, show off his perfect abs, and from what I can tell he has been working out sometime this morning.

"Do you now?" His tone is suddenly a _lot _hotter than before. Not being drunk around him is giving me a chance to really take him in.

"Yes." I say matter-of-factly.

He inches closer moving me toward the corner of the room, "Are you sure?" It is almost a whisper but I hear it perfectly, watching every word come out of his lips.

I'm now pushed in the corner with him a few inches away from me, "Yes. I am."

"Mhmmm." His lips right at my ear.

And I know his game, I squint my eyes as if I'm looking at something, "What's wrong with your piano?" I ask in a concerned voice.

He turns around backing a way, "What?" He's voice is now full of, fear? Playing the piano must be something he likes a lot.

I run from the corner, "Gotcha!" I say once I'm out of the room, smiling as if I've just won a million dollars.

He turns to me, his eyes narrowing at me, "So you did. But do worry, I'll get you."

And just like that he is after me, I squeal like a little girl and bolt toward the couch nearest the window. I hear his feet hitting the floor and something about him chasing after me like this is so much fun. I leap on to the black couch, jump over the back, and go toward the glass window. I now turn to face Christian who has a child-like grin on his face, like he's about to catch some rare animal.

"I have so got you." He says confident as ever.

"Do you now?" I mock his phrase from earlier.

"Mhmm." I let him inch closer and closer, and once he's on the couch I run to the kitchen.

He quickly changes directions and is over the side of the couch right after me. I stop, realizing if I go to the kitchen the chase will be over, spin around, and head to the stairs. But the slight halt in my running has given him, and his huge leaps, a chance to catch up. I'm on the second step when I feel his big arms wrap around my waist. I squeal and kick as he carries me.

"Put me down!" I screams, flinging my arms around, but when I see where he is going I scream louder, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh but you're all hot, you need to cool down!"

"I do not! Put me down this instant!"

"Okay Ana, your wish is my command." And with that he steps into the pool over looking all of Las Vegas, and sinks my feet in to the water.

"Stop it!" I scream and laugh as the water reaches my thighs.

"Okay." He says as he suddenly stops walking and plops me down in to the water.

I sink to the bottom quickly, the water moving up to my collar bones, " I can not believe you!" I shout but my laughing is giving away anger I was faking. The bottoms of his pajamas are getting lightly wet.

"You wanted to play chase." He smiles, showing all his teeth. I narrow my eyes and sink my head below the water getting all my hair wet.

"That was just uncalled for." I say rising up from the water, the t-shirt now heavy, and dripping. "I'm going to get water all over the floor." I cross my arms over my chest like a child.

"That's okay." And suddenly I am over his shoulder, his hand on my ass.

"Chr-ist-ian!" I shout, and wonder quickly if anyone below us can hear.

"On the bright side, you could totally win a wet t-shirt contest."

I huff out a huge breath of air, "I am getting water all over the place."

"That's fine, they'll mop once we leave anyway. If anything, you are helping them out. You're such a good person!"

"Mhmm. I'm sure."

He ignores my comment and takes me upstairs, setting me down once we have gotten to the bedroom.

"You'll need to take this off." He says pulling at the t-shirt, which is now stuck to my body, with a smile on his face.

I look down and see that you can fully see my breast through the shirt and wonder if he'd planned that. "Fine."

"I had Taylor buy you some clothes," He says walking into the attached bathroom and coming back with bags and a box from expencive stores I can't say, "here you go."

"I thought Taylor was the drivier?"

"He is, but he does other things too."

"Oh." I say while peeling the white shirt from my body.

Christian sits on the edge of the bed and lays back with his arms behind his head. I toss the soaking shirt to the tile floor and empty the bags. I pull on the bright white strapless bra around my waist, hooking it, then pulling it up wondering how Christian knew what size to get it; 32C. Then I pick up the lacy, very lacy, thong and skimmy it on.

"Those look nice on you." Christian says raising up on his elbows and tilting his head to the side.

"Mhmm." I say as I again wonder how Christian knew what size to get my panties; small.

I then look at the outfit he has gotten Taylor to buy, a white strapless t-shirt, and a jet black shorter version of a pencil skirt. Well that _would _explain the strapless bra and the thong. I pull the shirt over my head and flatten it against my stomach.

Christian reaches out a feels my stomach, " You have such a flat stomach. It's lovely."

"Thank you." I say. It's luck, I just don't gain weight.

"You work out?"

I skimmy the skirt up my legs, "No, I just don't gain weight."

"But you eat?"

"Yes." I say flatting the top of the skirt over the white shirt.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, did you tell him what to buy?" I ask as I straighten out a few wrinkles on my thighs.

"I gave him an idea."

"Oh."

"And here are shoes." He says opening the light blue box. Inside are a pair of tall, five so inches, black faux suede closed toe pumps.

"Woah."

"You know how to walk in heels right?"

I laugh at his worried tone, "Yes. I do."

He looks relieved, "Good. There are some sort of stockings as well."

"Okay." I say sitting on the bed.

He's right, there are high cut stocking socks in the box. I slip them on before stepping into the shoes. They fit perfect, which again makes me wonder how the hell Christian knew all this to tell him.

"You look great. Come see." He says standing up and guiding me to the mirror.

I do, the shoes making my legs look long, the skirt showing off my hips, and the shirt showing off my waist and breast.

"Thank you, I can pay you back for this."

"Hush. No." He is serious.

"But-"

"No," He says before handing me a widetoothed comb, "Brush your hair and I'll go get ready and we'll leave."

He walks out the room before I can say another word about paying for the outfit. I do as told and begin combing my hair, it defiantly needed it. Once my hair is tangle free I walk out of the room and find Christian walking out of the closet in a pair of jeans and a light grey shirt. Hot comes to mind. _Focus._ I mentally fuss at myself.

"Here, you phone and debit card are in here." He says handing me a purse that I know isn't mine.

"That isn't mine. I didn't have a purse."

"I know. It's also new."

It's black fabric with white leather handles and a matching thick stripe along the bottoms. It's Coach and fancy. There is too much free room in the bag, I could have easily carried my phone and the card.

"There's a new wallet too."

I open it to find my phone and a matching Coach wallet.

"I think Taylor said it's a Coach Legacy Signature Stripe Candace Carryall something. I see you are also an Apple person, I myself prefer Blackberry." He explains though I only catch on the phone bit.

"I personally love my Iphone 4 thank you very much."

"Mhmm. Let's go."

I stick my tongue out at him and put the purse over my shoulder. I bet I look real fancy. I follow Christian in to the elevator. I stand tapping my toe, causing the sound of my heel to fill the empty elevator. When it dings letting us know that we have arrived in the lobby, I walk side by side with Christian to the front desk. A different woman than last night now stands here.

"The penthouse is now empty." He says smoothly, and glances to me.

"Thank you for letting us know. I hope you and Mrs. Grey have had a wonderful stay."

I feel my eyes widen, Mrs. Grey. Uh, no. No. No. No. I look at Christian who is smiling kindly but I can tell it isn't because of her. It's my reaction.

"We have."

"We hope you will come back. Your car is waiting out front." She says smiling to me. I smile back though mine is all act.

"Perfect. Good-bye. Come on honey." Christian says taking my hand. I feel my cheeks warm with anger and slight embarassment.

"I am not your wife!" I shout in a whisper once we are away from the front desk.

"You act like that would be so horrible." He smirks.

"Oh it would."

He raises his hand to his heart, "I'm hurt honey. Are you saying you regret marrying me?" He asks infront of the man who opens the hotels front door. I glance at him and see his eyes have no grown in size.

I turn my attention to Christian my cheeks feel as though they are on fire, "Shut up."

He opens my door to the car we rode in last night but now it has the top up, "Should I call a lawyer?"

"If you do not shut up, I am going to need a lawyer." I say tightly as I sit down in the low car as ladylike as possible in this outfit.

He laughs as he shuts the door. I turn the radio up as the song _My own worst enemy _by Lit plays. Christian sits down and buckles up, I follow and cross my legs tightly. He just laughs choosing not to speak. I have the most annoyed face I can possibly manage the entire drive home. He doesn't speak the whole way, not a word on the elevator ride to his room, or once we have gotten to his floor. He unlocks the door and stands aside for me to enter first. I swear you could probably feel the anger rediating off me. We walk in to find my mom and Grace sitting on their couch talking.

"Ana honey! I was so worried!" My mom says as if I had been gone for ages.

Before I can speak Christian is at my side, "Nothing to worry about, me and Ana got married."

If possible my cheeks get even redder as I watch my mother and Grace's eyes grow so large they look like globes.

"What?" They both blurt out at the same time.

"I would _never _marry you!" I shout crossing my arms infront of my chest hard.

Christian shrugs, "Not so happy ever after, but I think she'll adjust."

Our moms now realize he is joking and laugh.

"I would never ever marry you." I slur though my teeth at him.

"You would be honored to be my wife."

"Ha!" I shout storming off, I get into the room and slam the door before remembering this is not our condo.

"Not your room honey!" Christian shouts as I open the door back up.

"I knew that." I say narrowing my eyes at him once again and walk out of their condo.

I lean against the wall after realizing that I do not have a key and am far too embarrassed to go back inside. After a few moments Christian comes out.

"I'm sorry. I took it too far." He stands leaning against the wall by the elevator with his arms crossed.

"Yes you did."

"I do think you overrated a bit though."

"Your opinion is not needed nor welcome."

"Okay okay. If you honestly think marrying me would be that bad."

"I'm not even seventeen yet, marrying you would be that bad."

"I dunno, personally I think I'd like to get married young." He shrugs, "Depending on the girl."

"I'll look out for ya."

He smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyone to get you off my back."

"I recall being on your stomach, not your back. But if you'd like we can try that." His smirk is back in place.

"Haha. You are just too funny." I say with over sarcasm.

"I know. I'm damn good in bed too."

I shrug, "I guess I haven't gotten you at your best then."

His mouth falls and suddenly he is in a full smile, "Oh, I guess I'll need to show you again."

The door into their condo suddenly opens and my mother and Grace step out, "We'll see you later tonight Grace."

"Of course Carla. Christian stop bothering the poor girl. I'll see you tonight Ana, and please excuse my son. I'll keep him on his leash."

"Thank you Mrs.. Grace." I say catching myself before calling her Mrs. Grey. _Oh right, that's me._ I roll my eyes in my head and step into the elevator with my mom.

"That's a lovely outfit. New?" My mom asks as we go down.

"Yes."

"It's very nice. Makes you look much older."

"I know," I sit my purse down on the table by our frontdoor, "Christian bought it for me."

"That was very nice."

"I know."

She walks to the fridge and pulls out a tray of wraps, "So what did you two do last night?"

Fuck? For some reason that does not seem like the right thing to say. Fucked by a beautiful view? Nope. "We drove around and he showed me some penthouse suit they have."

"Oh." She is now fixing apple juice in two glasses, "Did you use protection?"

My mouth drops, and then I realize that I do not remember Christian putting on a condom. "Mom! We didn't have sex." It's a lie, a big one.

"Okay dear, but let me know if you need to see a doctor or anything. For anything. Please."

"Soooo," I immedently change the subject, "What did you and Grace do?"

"Oh you know, girl talk." Mom is clearly as happy as I am to change the subject, "She told me about all the people we can expect to meet tonight."

News to me, "Who are we meeting?"

"It's some fundraiser. Everyone from Bob's office and Carrick's office will be there. Big shots. Ya know." She shrugs as she puts a half of a wrap on a plate and slides it to me.

"Oh." I say before taking a huge bite. I haven't had anything to eat since last night.

"Yeah, all the Grey's will be going and we'll be there for Bob."

I swallow, "So best behavior?"

"Of course. We have to look good for these people."

"I know, I know."

Bob is the fanciest husband my mother has had yet. Though I am always on my best behavior, I'll be extra careful tonight. We eat lunch and I tell mom about last night, the mom friendly verison, and this afternoon. She tells me all about the people I will have to be around tonight and what to expect. We have to be there at another hotel by five thirty. It's now three. Mom leaves to shower and I take this time to go ask Christian about the condom. I knock on their door three or four times and he finally answers.

"I thought you were sick of me?" He asks pouting, I must admit, it is cute. Very.

"I am. But I need to ask you something."

"Yess?"

"Did you use a condom last night?"

He looks slightly surprised and shuts the door stepping into the hall, "No, aren't you on some form of birthcontrol?"

"No? I just moved out here, I haven't had a chance to see a doctor."

His eyes get big, "What about before? Cause I know for a fact you are not a virgin and that was not one of the first few times either."

I blush lightly, "I was but I got taken off of it a mouth and a half before we moved. I didn't see the need, I didn't expect to be fucking the first night here."

"Well fuck. This is great." His tone instantly annoys me.

"Oh like I want another you!" I shout as lightly as possible.

"And I totally want a mini you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an angel."

He snorts, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"This is perfect. I do not want a kid right now. I'm not even seventeen."

"Me neither."

"Well did you cum inside me?"

"No, I mean, I came in my hand."

"You are sure?"

His eyes glaze over, he must be replaying the night, "Almost certain."

"Guess we'll find out in a few weeks."

"When are you suppose to start."

"August first."

"Well if you haven't started by like, the fifth, we are going to a doctor."

"Okay."

He looks at me, "No wine tonight."

I narror my eyes, I was kinda hoping to drink my way out of this, "Fine."

"Good. Now I have to go get ready, and prey."

"Me too."

I turn and get into the elevator, doing my preying the whole way to our condo, and into my room. My mom has just gotten out of the shower, so I get in. Letting the warm water wash over me and through my hair. I pour some body wash over a rag and start to wash. When I get to my stomach I poke it lightly.

"Uh, so, if anything is going on in there can you like make it stop? I mean not being rude or anything but I do not need anything to be growing inside of me. So if you don't mind waiting another ten something years." I whisper hoping we're both just worrying.

After spending thirty so minutes in the shower, thirty minutes straighting my hair, and getting ready we have only twenty minutes left. I'm wearing a red strapless dress that stops just above my knees, the black pumps from Christian, and a little eyeliner. My mom requested I not bring my phone so I have no reason to carry a purse. The Grey family and my mom and I all climb into the large car and drive through traffic to a large hotel. It is apparently very popular for functions like these. We pull in and find other people getting out of cars as well and walking into the fancy spinning doors. We follow them through the hotel lobby and into a huge room with lots of round tables. Mia insists on introducing me to her friends. So everyone she goes to school with works with our father's. Awesome.

Their a pretty small group, Rebecca, Lilly, Lelia, and another girl named Kate. Rebecca is short, 5 feet maybe, but with her heels she's at least 5'5, with shoulder lenght strawberry blonde hair, she's friendly. Lilly is around my height one or two inches shorter, with very light, almost platinum, blonde hair, she is not so friendly. Lelia is a bit taller than me, with hair to her breast that is almost black hair, she seems nice. Kate is pretty redhead, around 5'6 in flats, she seems very shy.

"Christian likes you." Mia gushes as if this has been getting at her. I can tell by how Lilly and Lelia react to the words they do not like this.

"He really doesn't." I deny.

"He does too! He hasn't stopped staring at you. I've never seen him like this with other girls." Her glance moves to Lelia quickly then back to me.

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head. Lilly has a horrible look on her face.

"Okay, whatever you say. I hear he bought you an outfit though."

"Yes."

"And took you to the penthouse."

"Mhmm."

"He likes you, he likes-" She begins to sing.

"Mia, Mia's friends." Christian says stopping Mia mid-sentence. All her friends suddenly look as though they have on way too much blush.

"Christian." Mia says innocently.

"Would you like to dance Ana?"

"Um-"

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabs my hands and pulls me onto the middle of the wooden floor where others are dancing.

"I should probably thank you, I did not enjoy being there."

"I could tell."

"Did you have a thing with Lelia?" I ask bluntly.

"We had sort of a friends with benefits thing months ago."

"Lilly likes you too. And Lelia was obviously hoping for more."

"Jealous?"

"Not a bit." I say, and I'm honestly not.

He laughs, "Not the jealous type. I like it. Yeah Lilly is a bit much. And I'm aware, I'm pretty sure Lelia had hoped we like get married."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah."

I laugh, "High hopes"

I glance over at Mia and the other girls. Mia is smiling and giving me a thumbs up, Lilly looks insanely angry, and Lelia looks a bit crushed. We spin quickly around and Mia freezes, putting her thumb down quickly.

"Oh, I need you to meet someone."

I look up at him confused, "Who?"

"My grandmother, my mom, and her both insist you meet."

"Okay." I say causiously

Christian hooks his arm around mine and leads me to a table where an older woman and man are sitting.

The older woman rises from the table to greet us, "Christian! You look so handsome!"

"Thank you grandma. Mom said you wanted to meet Mr. Steele's daughter."

"Yes of course. And introduce her as your girlfriend silly boy!" I swear I turn as red as a tomato, "I don't mean to sound like a crazy old woman, but you two sure would make me beauiful grandbabies."

My heart stops and my eyes grower bigger.

"Oh honey, you are going to scary the girl away." Her husband I assume says from the table.

I look up at Christian, who looks down at me, and I'm sure we both have the same face. Mouth dropped, eyes wide, red as can be, and horrified.

"Grandma stop it. Please. You're embarrassing me."

* * *

**Ah-oh! Let me know what ya think and if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You got your period?" He can't even help the way he sounds so exited and his eyes light up. But neither can I.

"Yep. First thing this morning."

"And it's like regular and everything? Like how it normally is?"

"Mhmm."

He lets about a huge sigh like he's been holding it in the last two weeks, "Thank god!"

I roll my eyes, "I know, last thing I wanna be is stuck with you."

"You'd be blessed." He says narrowing his eyes.

"Oh totally, with a amazing crying, never sleeping, constantly crapping, always needing my attention baby with a guy I know hardly anything about." I say digging into my bowl of strawberry icecream.

He laughs, "That is true. For a while I thought I was gonna have to marry you."

"Ha! I wouldn't marry you even if I was knocked up."

"Okay Ms. Steele, you've made your point. Now gimme." He says opening his mouth of a spoonful of icecream. Which I give him straight from the container.

"When are your dad and Bob gonna be home?"

"I have no idea. Could be weeks."

"Where are our moms again?"

"Some club book club thing I think. Hell if I know."

"They sure have gotten close."

"I think my mom likes having someone to see outside of work. Or really dad's work too."

"That's understand able."

"Yeah. "

"So are you gonna get the family business?" I ask before putting in another spoon of icecream.

"I think. Mia has no interest in it and Elliot has he's construction company which he loves."

I nod, "That's cool I guess."

"Now it's your turn Ana, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I have no clue."

"You don't have much time."

"Thank you, I'm aware."

"Well what about college?"

"Ew. No. I can't wait to be done with school."

"So straight into the real world?"

"Yep."

He makes an odd face that I can't read, "I guess if that's what you want."

"I'm bad enough in school as is. I don't wanna push it."

"Will you go some where with me tonight?" His head is tilted in a cute puppy dog kind of way.

"Where?"

"A place, but will you?"

"I guess so. I have nothing better to do."

A satisfied smile comes to his face, "Good."

I raise an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be sure to tell my mom I'm going to be with you then. In case I should turn up missing."

"What ever helps ya sleep Ana." He rolls his eyes and takes the spoon from my hand.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, what?"

"Brandy?" I ask walking to the bar.

"Sounds good."

I stand on my toes, grab to thick smaller glasses, scoop some ice into the glasses, and grab the bottle.

"Brandy and icecream, odd mix." I hear Christian say as I pour the brandy.

I pick them up and walk back to the breakfast bar, "What ever." I shrug and hand him the glass.

"Thank you. What happen to your arm?"

I freeze mid-sip, "Um, what do you mean?"

"There's a scar.."

"I don't know, had it forever I guess."

His eyebrows pull together, "Oh, okay."

"Yeah." Big sip.

"Slow down there."

"Yes master." I say in a sarcastic tone and he responds with a long I can't read.

"I'll pick you up at around seven. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

He turns and leaves me alone in the empty condo. I'm kind of glad mom has Grace since Bob hasn't been around much our first few weeks here. Some marriage this one has turned out to be. I wonder if they'll stay together long or will my mom get tired of being on her own again? Do I want them to get a divorce? If they do I'll never get a change to see Christian again and the actually really bothers me. To get that off my mind I hop in the shower. I'm showered, have pick out clothes, and am nearly ready when mom finally comes in from her day with Grace.

"Where are you going?" She asks just as I finish curling my hair.

"Christian asked me to go some where with him tonight."

A smile comes to her face, obvious mother, "Oh, well I hope you to have fun."

"You could pretend to be less obvious you know." I narrow my eyes. Do Grace and her really believe I'm that dumb? I'm kinda insulted.

"I love when you curl your hair." She runs a hand through my long waves, "And that necklace is gorgous."

Without thinging I reach up to the silver chain and run my finger along the small silver locket. I could never get any pictures to fit in it but it does look nice.

"Change the subject all you like mother, but I still know what you two are up to."

She walks out of the bathroom and holds up the white dress I have laying on the bed, "This what you're gonna wear?"

"Yes, that's why it's laying out."

"It's pretty, maybe some black flats."

"Do you know where I'm going?" I stick my head out the bathroom door and look at her while she fiddles.

She's moved on to straightening out my bedspread, "I didn't even know you were going."

Before I have a chance to speak I hear a knock on our door. I watch as mom walks casually to get it. I know exactly who it is.

"Mrs. Steele."

"Christian dear, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Ana."

"How wonderful! What do you two have planned?"

"A little trip."

I roll my eyes and remove my silk robe, slip into my dress, and hurry out to keep them from talking too much.

"Christian." I say putting out my biggest smile.

"Woah, you look very nice tonight." He says grabbing my hand and spinning me around causing my dress to lift up the slightest bit.

"Thank you. Now will you tell me where we're going please?"

"It is a surprise. You'll wanna wear anything but heels."

"Okay I guess."

I hate surprises. I leave Christian and my mom alone to go get my shoes. After digging around for a while I finally decide on a pair of black flats with a cute bow on the tops. Me and Christian say goodbye to my mother and leave for where ever. When we get out of the building Taylor is waiting and then we are on the way. Just like I've noticed every night there are tons of people. There are cars always on the rode, people walking, and lights flashing. When we come to a stop we're at a warehouse. Christian leads me in and I'm shocked when I find a helicopter once we get inside.

"What's this for?" I ask my eyes huge.

"It's taking us to where we're going."

"And who is going to be flying it?"

He sounds like he's holding back a laugh, "Me."

I turn to him with a horrible look I'm sure, "What?"

"I am taking us to where we are going by flying us there in my helicopter."

"Oh you know the usual." I say shrugging.

He rolls his eyes and helps me up, "Get in."

"I still am worried." But despite my mind telling me to run like hell I take his hand and step in.

"You'll be sitting there." Christian explains once he has gotten in.

"Okay.." I sit down right up front beside where he will be controling us. "What now?"

He bends down and buckles me in, I'm not going anywhere, which is kinda scary too.

"There ya go." He says smirking and taking his own seat. I watch while he straps himself in. "Here put these on." I take the large headphones and put them on just like he does.

I can hear him talking to someone about the helicopter put that's like me listening to people speaking spanish. I don't understand any of it. But soon he is flipping switches and hitting buttons and I hear the roof above us making a loud noise. When I look out it has completely moved and there is now a huge rectangle that I assume we will be going out of. He talks more to the other man and then I can feel us slowly moving. My eyes must have grown at least three times in size but he seems to know what he's doing. I watch out the windows as we go past the roof and into the open sky. Everything starts to look tiny then, getting smaller and smaller. But it is completely amazing how the lights and the sky look from here.

"It's so beautiful." I say more to myself without realizing I've spoken out loud.

"I know." He looks at me and smiles.

"The stars look so pretty."

"Yeah, they do. So do the lights from the cities below."

I lean over the slightest bit and look below us and of couse he is right. It's a breath taking view. I can feel him looking at me smiling, which causes me to smile, and then I feel like a dork. But knowing he's looking at me kinda makes me wanna smile and giggle like a little girl.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian asks.

"Just looking at everything outside, it's all so amazing it's hard to take in."

"I get you. But we're gonna be landing in a little while."

I feel the frown come to my face, "Oh."

"I promise the nights just gonna get better." His voice is confident and I find myself flashing though my mind what he possibly means.

I watch Christian while he flies over a huge building with a landing pad. He stays so calm and collected, knowing exactly what he's doing, what to push, and how to land us completely perfect. He undoes all the confusing buttons and I'm now able to get up, he picks me up at my thighs and helps me down. I blush slightly while a muscular man watches us from the elevator but Christian seems to not notice. Turns out they know each other, he works for Christians father, and technically Christian. They talk a bit about the helicopter before me and Christain get into the elevator alone. He hits the button for the lobby and we're moving down quickly. Every few seconds I feel his eyes on me as I stare straight ahead into the black tile. Once we're out of the elevator he leads me through the main lobby, many people saying hello, until we reach a door outside. We're on a beautiful beach, the moon is shining in the water while the waves wash up the sand.

"Welcome to Moonlight Beach."

A perfect name, "It's wonderful."

"Just wait, it's just getting started." He smiles as he takes my hand.

While we walk through the sand I notice no one else is around and wonder if he has rented out the beach. Then find my self wondeing if you can actually do that, with Christian who knows. I keep glancing up at him while we walk and before I can ask where we're going now I see it. A small bonfire is buring near the sea with tiki torches are burning in a circle around it like a little bubble. There's a small picnik basket sitting back from the fire waiting for us.

"What do you think?" Christian asks as we get closer. There are rose petals layed out around it too, making it even more beautiful.

"It's perfect Christian." I say in one big shocked breathless phrase.

"I'm glad you think so," He sits down carfully in the sand and pats beside him, "Sit."

I do, tucking my dress between my legs.

"So you really like it?" He asks as if he's worried that I wouldn't.

"Of course! What is there to not like? It's absolutly breathtaking.

He smiles a sweet smile I haven't seen before, "Good. Wanna make smores?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile at him reassuringly.

He pulls out a bag of marshmallows, two thin silver poles, a large square plate, gramcrackers, and hersey's chocolate.

"Here." He hands me a silver pole and opens all the ingredients. He lays out four gramcrackers and two chocolates on the plate.

We both put a marshmallow on our poles and hold them over the fire. It's not like camping, but still just as cute. I lean my head on his shoulder while I wait for my marshmallow to get lightly cooked.

"Well was this what you'd pictured?"

"Not at all."

"I'm glad, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it defiantly was." I pull my marshmallow from the fire and blow on it before putting it inbetween the gramcrackers.

"It good?" Christian asks smiling like a little boy while I take a huge bite.

"Oh my god yes. I haven't had smores since I was like six." With dad...

"Mmm, it is good." He says inbetween chews.

"I told you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Another marshmallow my dear?" He speaks in a terrible british accent.

"Yes please." But I play along.

We make three or four more smores before Christian smears melted chocolate on my face.

"I can't believe you!" I shout playfully before rubbing my cooled down marshmallow down his cheek.

"Oh your in trouble now!"

I throw the marshmallow in my mouth and jump to my feet.

"There's no where for you to run Ana!" Christian says as he chases behind me. And he is a great runner, sadly. He has no problem keeping up with me while I run up and down the beach, getting sand all over my feet and legs.

"I'm going to catch you!"

I turn around to look at him and he isn't that far, "Nu-huh!"

"Really?" He's suddenly right in ear and I am quickly thrown over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're doing this again!"

"You got marshmallow all over my face Ana love."

"Oh you love having sticky white stuff on your face!"

"Oh you shouldn't have said that."

My eyes get big, "What does that mean?"

"You're going to take a little dip."

I now see he is walking barefoot though the ocean water, "Christian no!"

He slides me down his body and into knee deep water, "Calm down, I'm not."

I can't speak because Christian suddenly shoves his lips against mine and his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me, his groan in the back of his throught lets me know that he liked it. He pulls aways quickly looking at me.

"Lets go to our room." He says in a low sexy voice.

"Okay."

We get out of the ocean, leave all our things behind, and head straight in. We remain calm the whole way through the lobby, a few of the hotel employes giggling at us as we walked through, and the ride up to the highest level. I'm shocked we've made it these long, and even more shocked that we manage the long walk through the hotel hall to the last door. Christian pulls the room key out of his pocket but the door opens before he uses it.

A tall, blonde, older woman opens the door, causing both me and Christian to gasp.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Christian says looking to me.

Elena, who ever she is, smiles lightly though it never reaches her eyes, "I thought I had plans with someone tonight, but it turns out I was wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe something far more important came up."

She looks to me, "So it would seem. Well Christian are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Elena this is Ana, Ana Steele, her father works with my father."

"It's nice to meet you Ana."

"You too."

"I best be going, you two have a good night."

She walks between us and down the hall, looking back at Christian with a strange look once. I watch as she gets into the elevator before going in. For some odd reason any sexual feelings I had before are lost. I feel like I just walked in on my parents having sex. What was with those two?

Once we're inside I strip into the laid out silk pjs Christian has out for me and go back to the TV room where he is lounging on the sofa.

"I'm pretty tired, I'm going to sleep." I can't help the coldness in my voice.

"But what about earlier?" He looks suddenly like a lost puppy.

"Just not in the mood."

He bites the inside of his cheek, "Okay, well goodnight."

I turn around and am already near the bed before I respond, "Night."

When I open my eyes I can tell it isn't morning. The sun is far from up, the room is nearly pitch black, and it just feels early. I can tell instantly that I'm alone in the bed just like I was when I first laid down. Before I have too much time to think of where Christian might be I hear him. Though I've never heard him like this and it slightly scares me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Christian shouts from the kitchen in our suite.

I slide out of the bed and tip-toe to the wall closes the kitchen.

"No Elena! You knew that! I told you damn it, why won't you understand! Are you stupid? If I had wanted to see you I would have actually contacted you, I clearly didn't!"

Elena? My still asleep mind isn't picking up on anything. Elena.. Elena.. Oh yeah that older woman from earlier, what is he talking to her about and why does he sound so angry.

"Look, get it through your head that I do not want to see you right now. I actually happen to really like her and if you have ruined this for me I swear to god Elena."

I'm too sleepy to process this. I knew there was something up between them and I do not want to know what. Maybe I should leave.. I consider turning around, getting dressed, and just walking out. Then it hits me I am hours away from Las Vegas and I do not want to explain to my mother.

"If you don't back off I will tell my mother and we both know what will happen to you then. If I ever want to see you or talk I'll call you. Don't make me change my number because I will. Good-bye Elena."

I hear him slam his phone down on the island and him let out a huge huff. What the fuck did he mean tell his mother? Tell her what? What does he know about this woman and why doesn't she leave him alone? She's probably obsessed with him! She must want him and he must have turned her down and she just won't take the hint! I hear his foot steps against the tile floor and see his shadow coming my way. _Shit! I feel like Nancy Drew. _I turn around and run on my toes and nearly flop into the bed ducking under the covers.

"That fucking bitch can't take no for an answer." The bathroom light comes on, causing most of the bedroom to light up with it.

After that he's quite, keeping what ever he's thinking to himself. I replay tonight over and over again in my head. Why doesn't he tell Grace? I think and think about all the reasons why until I slowly drift back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time I wake up the sun is up though it isn't too late. Christian is nowhere to be seen, I guess he never came to bed. I yawn before I throw my feet over the side of the bed and stand up. I walk into the suites kitchen and find him eating an omelet, he turns and smiles at me.

"Hey sleepy head. Theres a ham and cheese omelet in the microwave for you."

"Thank you." I walk to the fancy black microwave and pull the door open. The smell of the omelet floods into my nose and I feel my mouth water.

"That okay? I didn't want to wake you to see what you'd like, you looked so peaceful in your sleep."

I sit beside him on the tall bar stools with my plate, "Yes, my favorite."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

He reaches over and grabs a large coffee cup and pours a light brown coffee till it's nearly to the top.

"Thank you."

He sighs then smiles, "No problem. I think we should talk about what happen last night."

Uh-oh, "Yeah sure."

Should I mention what I heard? _Of course idiot. _**No, you don't need to. **_Yes you do, that was awkward and uncomfortable and it still is. Say something damn it._

"Elena is, well, she can be a bit much sometimes. She uses this room sometimes to bring dates, and I guess she forgot that I had planned to use it."

"Christian, I felt like I had showed up invited. And if I remember right I was the one that was invited to come."

"You were, you know that. She's getting old, probably losing her mind."

I'm slightly afraid to ask this, "How do you know this Elena?"

"She's good friends with my mother."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well that's fine." I don't feel better, but this is not the topic I'd like to talk about now.

"So everything is okay with us?"

I smile that biggest smile I can physically manage, "Of course."

"Great. We have a big day." He returns my smile, though I'm sure his isn't as pushed as mine. Something about Elena makes me feel wrong.

"Have you slept?"

"Yeah, I got a few hours."

"Oh okay."

"Eat up, you'll need it." He gets down from the bar stool and wraps his arms around my waist, "I'm taking a shower."

"Okay."

He walks toward the bedroom and turns around at the door, "Eat."

I nod and he walks off. I take a huge sip of my coffee before digging in to my omelet. The coffee has something in it giving it a vanilla flavor, it's amazing with the omelet. The entire meal is great but I can only finish half of it before the Elena incident makes my stomach turn. I get down and carry my coffee into the bedroom. The bathroom door is open but the shower water is running.

"Is there anything I can use to wash my face?" I say loudly over the water trying my hardest to not look at Christians package through the shower door.

"Yeah, there's a lot of different things under the sink."

"Thanks."

There is, from Clean n' Clear to high-end brands I've never heard. I grab some neutrogena and a fancy white wash-cloth from of the baskets on the wall and begin to wash my wash. I feel better now that my face is cleaned off.

"Did you find what you need?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

When I'm finished I take a sip of my coffee, which has now cooled down to a temperature I can comfortably drink, and walk to the closet. It filled with clothes, one side being male and the other female. They range from size 0 to 5, I guess Christian likes his women small. I flip through shirts, all expensive brands, and a few different jeans and shorts. I pick out a strap-less white shirt with a cute black bow on the front, dark wash shorts, and a pair of black leather platform wedges. I carry it out on to the bed and lay the outfit out right as Christian walks out of the bathroom in just a white towel. It's hanging on his hips, his chest still slightly wet, his hair hanging over his forehead. I choke on my coffee.

"You okay?" He runs a hand through his hair and looks at me.

I nod and blink stupidly before finding my voice, "Yes."

He looks at the outfit I have laid out on the bed, "That's a nice outfit, and will defiantly work for today."

"What are we doing today?"

"Day out with Elliot, one of his girl-things, and Mia."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"That is such a cute outfit Ana!" The boys have left Mia and I alone in some nice little shop.

"Thank you. I need to talk to you about something, or, someone."

Her thin eyebrows pull together in a confused look, "Go for it."

"Last night when we got to our room, this woman Elena was there."

A look I can't read flashes across her face but she quickly fixes herself, "Oh Elena."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, what I'm about to tell you, you can't say anything about. Okay?"

"Okay." Sick feeling, sick feeling.

"Elena and her husband got divorced almost three years ago. We heard she had an affair but she claimed it wasn't true. She got all the money, the house, the cars, everything. Almost a year had passed when Christian, my mother, some of her and Elena's friends, and I were at dinner when they told us that they had heard the affair had been with a boy underage."

Oh god...

"Christian asked if he could be excused and my mother let him so we could all have girl talk. Later that night I was talking to Christian about how disgusting it would make her if that were true. It was. Christian admitted to me that they had a thing."

Sick. Feeling. "What kind of thing?"

"According to him it was all about sex, she on the other hand had hoped for more. He said he had ended it months ago.."

"You don't think he has?"

"Her showing up at the hotel is odd. But it might have just been her hoping. Though I know mother has told her about you two, you guys are all she can talk about."

"She said she thought she had plans.."

Mia's lips become a straight line, her eyes fill with an emotion I can't read. It feels like years before Mia's lips open to finally speak but she stops before she even begins.

"Ana, Mia you two having fun?" Christian says all smiles as he walks over to use with Elliot behind him.

I instantly feel sick, Mia said not to say anything, but how can I continue to see him without getting answers?

Mia is to the rescue, "Yes." A huge smile in place.

"Good, well Elliot's girl can't come so we're going to dads bar. You going to join us?"

"Sure." We both nod.

The bar is nice and cosy, on the smaller size. We get a booth on the side and order burgers and drinks. But the entire time I feel wrong, sick, and just ready to leave. This trip has not turned out the way I wanted. We've just taken a few shots when I see her.

Mia looks at me nervously, "Elena, how nice to see you."

She's with people, two other older women, both could be considered MILFS. I wonder quickly if Christian has been with these women too. Gag.

"Mia, lovely to see you also."

Christian is calm, "What are you doing here?"

"I was around, visiting some old friends." She looks at him like a meal. I feel the warmth spread around me as it angers me more.

"How nice." Mia is clearly putting on a front, but Elena is eating it up.

"You have turned into such a beautiful young woman Mia. Your mother has to be very proud. I bet all the boys go crazy for you."

I can see Christian tense up.

"Thank you Mrs. Robinson."

"Oh dear, you know to call me Elena."

"Of course I'm sorry."

"Elliot it's always a pleasure seeing you. How is your company doing?"

"It's great thank you."

Looking at her is sicking. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone else. A terrible feeling comes to my stomach, though this isn't the first time. It's been happening over the last few days.

"May I be excused?" I ask in the loudest voice possible.

"Of course."

I get up as calmly as possible and go to the bathroom. Once inside I can't stay calm anymore, I run to the last stall, and lean over the toilet. This is the first time I have actually gotten sick. My throat burns and I wipe my mouth with toilet paper. I straighten myself up carefully and before I can get to the door there is a knock.

"I'm about to come out."

"It's Elena. I thought I should check on you. You didn't look well."

Bitch. I open the door and there she stands right in front of me, "I'm fine. I probably just got too hot."

Her eyes narrow, "Do you honestly think he'll stay?"

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused by the question, what does that even mean.

"He is seventeen after all and we both know a boy who is that age doesn't want a child. So, do you think he'll stay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say and walk to the sink to wash my hands.

"I'm not stupid. I've made him into the man he is today and I know you two have fucked. And here you are in the bathroom of a restaurant after finishing eating, throwing up in the back stall. If you know what two plus two is, you know what this means."

"You're crazy."

"I mean I guess it could be a coincidence. But from what I know, I don't think it is."

"And what do you know?" I'm fighting back every urge in my body to slap this bitch.

"He tells me everything I know about the scare. Which is why I was so surprised to see you last night, I assumed he had already dumped you."

"Well you're wrong. I got my period yesterday actually."

"Take it from a woman with years of experience on you, plenty of women still have a period right after they get pregnant. Now be honest, this isn't the first time you've felt a bit sick after eating is it?"

I hesitate, "No."

"And I bet you've had it the last few days though not too long?"

"No."

"Hmm. And Christian said the accident happen on the 16th of July right?"

Damn her, "Yes."

I'm trying to hold them back but I can feel the tears in my eyes as she puts the pieces together for me.

"Do you want to ruin his life? I mean he has so much going for him. And you, well, not so much. No one would be too shocked by this, if anything after what happen, it's slightly expected. Another break but a much different one."

She knows. How does she know..

"Does Christian know? If not I won't tell sweetie I promise."

"No."

"Do him a favor, he doesn't need a child now. Go home, leave him, and his future alone."

"You know what. Fuck you. You are a bitch, a disgusting hag, and a tramp. And you can have him."

I don't know why the idea of him telling her about what happen has suddenly pissed me off so much, but it has. I leave the bitch standing with her jaw dropped and walk out.

I walk to the table and look at Christian, "I'd like to go home."

"Okay. Of course. You guys have your cars right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

I've already walked outside and am in the car. I can't remember the man's name that is driving us here but Christian says to take us to the hotel. The whole way he is silent and so am I. Just being beside him making me sick. How dare he, he lied to his sister, and didn't even bother to tell me the truth. And to trust some pedophile with something about us. There is no us. And I was dumb to fall for all his sweet shit. He deserves her, someone of his class, since I am apparently only worthy of being a teen mother. And that is a whole other problem. I had pushed that out of my mind, but the bitch has a point. Would I even want Christian to stick around? We don't even know each other, we sure as hell do not need a baby. I get out of the car and walk in silence still thinking about all this. My brain and my heart feel like it is about to explode. I can't blame all of this on Christian. No. She is also a problem, to purposely show up here last night, to insult me that way. That bitch.

"What is wrong?" Christian asks, and this simple question has sent me off

"What's wrong?" I shout.

"Yes Ana, what is wrong with you?"

"That bitch of yours took it upon herself to come check on me and then completely insult me."

"Woah, that bitch of mine, what the crap are you talking about?"

"Elena! Elena is what the fucking I am talking about. I know **all **about you two's relationship, and on that note, that is disgusting and sicking, and on a side note. Why the hell did you think it would be okay to tell your fuck-buddy that I might be pregnant!?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Answer the question Christian."

"I was worried! She called me and I needed to tell someone okay!?" I'm sure everyone can hear us.

"Okay? No! It is not okay to tell some pedophile bitch about us!"

"Do not call her that!"

"That's what she is Christian! She is a terrible human being. And I hope you two are happy together because in that bathroom she put things in perspective for me."

"What does that mean?" His voice is just above a whisper.

"That means that I am going to go down stairs, get in that car, and ride back to Las Vegas without you. It means that whatever was going on with us is over." I turn and walk to the door, "And it means that if what that bitch says is right; I'll be raising our child on my own because I'm not the right person for you and we both know it."

I pull the door shut, closing it with a slam. I didn't look at his face, I didn't want to know what he thought. He doesn't come after me though, which I guess gives me a pretty good idea of what he thought. I go back to the car, tell the man to take me home, and curl up in a ball on the back seat and cry. She was right, Christian shouldn't be with someone like me. Someone who just married into money, someone who has bounced around the U.S for years, never really having one place to call home, someone who has been on the verge of homelessness. He should be with someone like Elena, wealthy, classy, and in one year he can be and I'm sure they will be happy together.

* * *

**Patient Name _****Anastasia Steele **

**Today's Date _****August 14th, 2012****_**

**Date of Birth _****September 5th, 1995****_ Age**** 16 **

**What is the reason for your visit? To get tested to see if pregnant **

**What allergies do you have currently (foods, medications, environmental. Or latex)? None. **

**How many times have you ever been pregnant? None. **

**How many children do you have? None. **

**How many miscarriages have you had? None. **

**When was the first day of your last period? July 4th, 2012 **

**How often do you have a period? Every month. **

**How long does your period last? Five to six days.**

**Do you have a sexual partner? No._ Is that partner male or female? _**

**Have you ever had an abnormal pap smear? No. **

**Have you ever had a pelvic infection (i.e. gonorrhea (GC), chlamydia, herpes, syphilis, Trichomonas)? _No._**

**Do you have any major medical problems (i.e. asthma, diabetes, high blood pressure)? No. **

**What surgeries have you had in the past? No .**

**What medical problems run in your family? None. **

**What medications do you take? (include over the counter medications, herbal medications, and vitamins) _**

**What is your occupation? _None **

**We recommend limiting tobacco use. How much tobacco do you use a day? _None. _ **

**How much alcohol do you use a day? _None. _ **

**What street drugs do you use? _None._ How often? _ **

**Domestic violence; including emotional, physical, and sexual abuse is a serious health threat to women. Is anyone hurting you now in any way? No. **

I turn the forms into the woman behind the tall desk and sit back down. I feel sick, I haven't spoken to Christian since the hotel. He hasn't made an effort to speak to me and I haven't made one to speak to him. The OBGYN office is cold, the light blue walls make it feel even colder, and the smell of baby powder is everywhere. It's a nice place, the nicest I could find. Dr. Greene is apparently the best in Vegas. There are three other pregnant women around me, all married, who keep sending me smiles that scream I'm sorry. They know why I'm here.

"Anastasia Steele the doctor can see you now."

* * *

**Please if anyone is confused with anything in the story or just has questions messages me privately so I can explain to you to hopefully help you understand and enjoy the story. Thank you and I hope you have liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Anastasia Steele, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Greene."

I shake her tiny hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You can sit right up there for now I'm just gonna ask some questions."

"Okay." I hop up on the bed and sit at the end staring at my hands.

"Now you're only seventeen, does your mother or father no you're here?"

"Not right now. I wanted to find out first before I said anything."

"Okay. Have you been on any birth control before or was this you're first time?"

"I was until June 20th."

"Okay, we're you on the pill?"

"Yes."

"Now why did you get taken off?"

"I moved here from Georgia, I didn't think I would need any sort of birth control yet."

"Okay, was this consensual or were you forced? And be honest please."

"It was consensual."

"Is the father in the picture?"

"Sort of."

"Okay. When was your last period?"

"July 3rd."

"Do you have any idea the date of conception?"

"July 16th."

"Mhmm. Have you had your period?"

"Kinda. I thought I was, but then it got kind of spotty."

"Okay, have you been getting sick?"

"Yes."

"Are your breast tender?"

"Yes."

"Have you been extra tired lately?"

"Yes."

"Any foods that instantly make you sick?"

"Broccoli, certain kinds of cheese, and mexican food."

"Okay. I need you to lay back now."

I do as the doctor says and lay flat down, stairing straight at the ceiling. I see her moving to the machine beside me and pushing a few buttons.

"Lift your shirt please." I raise the shirt up and take a deep breath, "This gel is going to be kind of cold."

"Alright."

She's right, it is cold. I bite my tongue to keep from squealing.

"This is a transducer Ana. I'm going to rub it through the gel and if you're pregnant we'll see the baby on this screen."

She runs the transducer, what ever that really is, along the bottom of my stomach. The screen turns on and it look just like I remember from TV and movies. In the center of the screen is a little black dot.

"Well Ana, you are pregnant. And from the looks of it you are around six weeks."

"Oh."

It's probably the stupidest thing you can physically say at a moment like this, but that's what came out. Oh. My entire future is now a black dot on a screen. I look at it, so confused at how that litte dot will turn into a baby. Into my baby, into Christian's baby. The little dot that says I am six weeks pregnant. For the first time I really feel like my world has stopped.

"You okay Ana?"

"Yes I'm fine." It's a breathless sentence, considering that I can't breath right now.

"Would you like to print a few copys?"

"Uh, yes please. Four will probably work."

"Okay." She wipes my stomach off and I raise up. "Do you have any questions about anything?"

"Should I be worried about my period? Or does everything look alright?"

"For right now everything looks perfectly fine."

"Okay. When will I find out the sex?"

"Well it could depend, sometime you can tell at around the fiftheenth some people have to wait till their eighteenth week."

"Okay. Thank you."

"It's the fourteenth now, so how about you come back the fourteenth of next month and we'll keep it that way until it gets closer to time to have the baby."

"Okay, and what is my due date?"

"April 9th though the baby hardly ever comes right on the due date. Be prepared for him or her to come before or even a few days after that."

"Okay."

"Great."

The whole ride home I look down at the little print out of the baby. It's so weird how one little dot can change so much in such a short amount of time. I tuck the photos away in my purse and climb out of the car.

"Thank you Taylor." I smile, and he returns it.

"No problem Miss. Steele."

I go straight to Christian's floor knowing that our moms are out. I wonder if Grace has introduced my mom to that bitch. She hasn't mentioned it, but would she? Maybe there's some way I can hint around it to find out. Just thinking about her still pisses me off.

"Yes- oh, Ana." Christian has obviously just woken up, it is early, his hair a mess and in his grey sleep shirt.

"Helloa Christian."

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see your baby?" I make my voice sound a lot stronger than it actually is. On the inside I'm shaking but at least the outside isn't giving it away.

He blinks at me, "So you are?"

"Yes."

"Come in.." He moves the door wide open and waves his hand like a server at a food place.

I sit on the couch and pull the pictures of the ultrasound out.

"Here." I hand it up to him as he sits down beside me.

"That's.. that's it?"

"Yep. For right now. I'm only six weeks."

"Oh, wow. It's so tiny."

"I know. I got a copy for both of us, and two for our moms."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"What do you think they'll say?"

"Who knows. They'll probably be mad."

"Yeah.." Or heartbroken.

"I guess we should talk then."

"About?" I know exactly what he means.

"About the last time we saw each other. I've thought about it, and you were right. It was wrong for me to call Elena. I shouldn't have done that but you need to know that I haven't wanted a physical relationship with her in months."

"You stood up for her Christian. You let me walk out of that hotel room and didn't even try to stop me."

"I know. The idea that you were.. are.. pregnant I guess it just froze me. I didn't want you to leave, but I could get myself to move. But I've thought about it, and I want to at least try and make us work for this baby."

"You have to leave her alone."

"Elena?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"If you don't, I will tell Grace, and she will be pissed at you both."

"Okay. I will leave her alone. I just want to make this right Ana."

"Well I guess we need to talk about how we're going to tell our parents."

* * *

"Ana, Christian why did you two get us here?" Grace asks in a joking tone.

Grace, Mr. Grey, my mom, and Bob all sit in the Grey's living room. We had talked all day about how to tell them, we can't hide this forever.

"Yeah Ana, what is so important?" My mom cluches my hand and I look to Christian.

"Ana found out today that she's pregnant." Christian didn't do as we planned. He just ripped the bandaid off.

Everyone's eyes grows four times in size, "What?" My mom is the first to speak.

"Christian! I thought I told you to always use protection! We went over this." Grace sounds like someone shot her dog.

"I know mom, I realize I made a huge mistake. But I'm prepared to take full responsablity for that mistake."

"Ana, how do you feel about this?" My mom is sweating, Bob is just sitting back with his mouth slightly opened.

"Shocked, scared, nervous, sick."

"Of course you do dear. That's completely understandable. But Christian you guys must know what this means." Grace smiles sweetly at me. They must hate me on the inside.

"I think I know what you mean."

"You two are going to get married. And soon. How many weeks are you Ana?"

"Six."

"Okay. We'll start planning now. Carla is that alright with you?"

My mom looks like she's aged in the last two minutes, "Yes. I agree with that."

"Ana? That okay with you."

I'm about to have his baby, is it okay with doesn't really matter.

"Yes."

"Okay then. You'll get married soon, find your own house or apartment or condo somewhere, and Christian that break from school you were hoping to take it done. You'll begin to work in the next few weeks."

Christian's dad runs a hand through his dark brown hair, "I was going to wait for this, but now is as good as in a few weeks. I've decided to retire and the company is yours Christian."

"Really?" Christian looks like a child at christmas.

"Yes. I was going to wait a while, but you know everything about it now. You've been helping be since you were fifteen. It's yours."

The men talk about that while my mom and Grace come to talk to me.

"You guys aren't mad?"

My mom looks at me with the sad eyes I've come to know when I've slipped up and made mistakes. The look she gives when she's thinking about how my could turn out and the rate it's going at that moment.

"We aren't happy, but what's done is done. And I personally do not support abortions."

"I completely agree. They isn't anything we can do now. And I believe you two will make this work." Grace has complete confendence in our relationship of course she doesn't know about the Elena problem.

"Now, we have a wedding to plan."

Grace and my mom completely through themselves into planning this wedding. They pull up a ton of websites to help up plan everything perfectly, go over every detail, while I sit back wondering how this will work out. Hours pass and things are decided. We're going to have a big wedding, with a huge budget. But I can't get into the whole thing as much as I should be. It's around one when I ask if it's alright for me to go to bed. Everyone said of course. Christian insist that I stay here with him till we can get our own place, tucking me in, and kissing my forehead goodnight. He shuts the door and returns to the crazyness known as our parents.

* * *

"That dress looks beautiful on you Ana." Grace is right, it does.

I stand in a room full of mirrors and white dresses. I'm dead center, able to see every angle of me, in a gorgous white wedding dress. It's a strapless, sweetheart neckline, with a rushed empire bodice and sparkling crystal on the front. The flows and moves just right and still shows off my body.I've tried on at least a hundred dresses, which makes this feel more real. Christian and Mr. Grey are out shopping for a ring now. I'm already feeling tired from all this wedding maddness and we've only been doing it technically a day. We have a beautiful church rented for two weeks from now. Grace has sent out all the invitions and is prepared to handle all the crazy what-the-hell are they doing calls. Everyone has been invited, from Georgia, Mr. Grey's office, the few friends Christian has, all of Grace's social club friends, family, a few press people. The pregnancy is to be kept secret until a few weeks after the wedding. All this madness is causing my brain to throb.

"This is the one." I hold my chin up high. I can feel that this is the right one, the perfect one.

Grace gives me a huge smile, "You're sure?"

I smile back, "Yes."

"Perfect!" Grace spins and rushes off to the girl that has been helping us. She's a god sent, carrying dress after dress, back and forth, and giving her opinion on what she likes and what is popular.

Grace buys the dress, refusing that me or mom spend anymore. She says he son has gotten us into this, and it's the least they can do. Christian seems happier this morning, maybe he has wedding fever. Grace won't even tell us how much the dress cost, we leave with a large box, and go to a shoe store. I can handle shoes, I can at least sit down with those.

Trying on shoes turns out to be my favorite part of the day. The store we go into has an amazing couch that I lay on all day. I slip shoes on and off, getting up and walking around once or twice before deciding on a pair of simple white high heels with a cute flower on the sides and pearls. The next part is my least favorite. Christian, Grace, my mom, and I walk through at least fifty different places that some realtor has hand picked for us to look at. My feet kill after the day and the second I am in Christian's room on his amazing bed.

"What did you think about the one at Turnberry Place we looked at?" Christian spreads out beside me.

"It was nice."

"It comes with three bedrooms, that's a plus. And it's very spacious. But would you want to live there for years?"

"Yeah. I could see myself living there for years."

He smiles, "Great. Do you want me to call?"

"Yeah sure."

"Perfect. I'll call tomorrow. We better get to bed, since you're sleeping for two."

He tucks me in again, and it isn't long before I dose off.

* * *

"That's perfect. Thank you." Christian sits leaning against the wall behind his bed on his blackberry talking to the people at Turnberry Place about the condo. "See you today."

"What did they say?" I'm over on the other side of the room putting some of Christian's things in boxes.

"We'll go look at it today, but they sound willing to let us buy it."

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

"Christian! Ana! Come her please." Grace shouts from the main room.

We look at each other and walk to her. The TV is on and I see Christian's names on the screen.

"Listen to this."

_"Christian Grey, son of Carrick Grey, and one of America's hottest is offically being taken off the market! According to a reliable source, the almost eighteen year old is getting hitched! The wedding is set in just two weeks, and to a unknown girl. The mystery girl is named Ana, though we have yet to see the young love birds together. This sudden wedding is leaving plenty to wonder what other surprises the Grey family with hit us with next."_

A picture of Christian flashes on the screen and it's back to the woman talking about upcoming movies.

"How do they know so soon?" Christian is running his hands through his messy hair.

"Someone must have told them, that's the only way they possibly could know." Grace sits down and lets out a sigh in frustration.

I chew my lip and walk back to Christian's bedroom. Through the huge window you can clearly see paparazzi and cameras flashing from below into the building. I quickly draw the curtains together and sit on the edge of the bed. I had no idea any relationship with Christian would mean this.

"You okay?" Christian sits beside me a gives my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah."

"It'll all be alright okay. And who cares what they think of us getting married. Their a bunch of pigs anyways." His smile is reasurring.

I smile back, "Yeah they are."

"And besides, we have a condo to go look at. You better go get dressed, something fancy."

I decide on a black pencil skirt, white button up t-shirt, and white wedge heels. Christian hands me a pair of designer Channel sunglasses to put on, there big compared to my face, but that's fine. The walk to Taylor's car is horrible, Christian practicly drags me through fifty something people who are all shouting at me.

"Where did you meet!?"

"Why such a hasity wedding?"

"What dress do you plan to wear!?"

It's completely crazy, hearing them, hearing the cameras take photos of you, acting like you don't know. Getting into the car is a welcome break from people who only want to know every detail of my personal life. Christian explains that it will only be like this for a while but a few days after the wedding they will die down a bit. Christian and the realtor talk about price in the fancy kitchen while I walk around the large condo. It really could be a house, three bedrooms, five bathrooms, a dinning room, a family room, a great room, three huge walk in closets, a hobby room, and we get our own personal elevator. It's nice, even empty. We have a great view of Las Vegas with our personal balcony. There's a special elevator for guest and workers. It's a wonderful place, perfect for people who want a large family, or just want a crap ton of extra space.

I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle my neck, "Welcome home." I can feel his smile against my skin.

"It's ours?" I can't help but smile since I can just feel how happy he is.

"Yes it is, they realtor needs you to come sign it."

"Okey dokey."

He spins me around to face him, "And I want you to know I'm really trying to make this work, okay?"

"I can tell." And I can, the past two days he's been doing things, and even just looking at him you can see that he is.

"Okay, come sign."

He leads me to the kitchen where the realtor is flipping through some papers. She looks up at us and smiles, clearly pleased that she has made a sale.

"Welcome to your brand new home Mrs. Grey." I walk around the counter and lean against the counter by the sink.

"Now there are just a few papers that I'll need you to sign." I move over beside her to look at the papers, "I'll need you to sign here, here, and here." She draws a quick line beside where I need to sign.

"Should I sign Steele or Grey?" I take the pin from her and bend down to sign.

"You can go ahead and sign Grey."

I quickly scribble down, _Anastasia Grey_. It feels funny signing Grey instead of Steele, but I guess that something I'll have to get use to. Miss Haris, the realtor who I haven't been paying any attention too, tells Christian about a interior designer that can get the condo furnished for us to be completed by the wedding. He takes her number and thanks the realtor. She shakes my hand politely and says congratulations. I don't know whether she's saying congratulations about getting married or the baby. I choose not to ask. She hands us pieces of papers with the code for the private elevator and then she leaves us alone.

"How do you feel about this?" Christian is leaning over the counter over looking the family room.

"I feel, nervous, excited, and hopeful."

"Good, I'm glad." He moves to hug me and I feel him kiss my forehead,  
"There's one more thing I need to give you."

"What?" I look up at him from his chest.

I can feel him digging around in he pocket, before I really know what's going on he's on one knee in front of him holding out a ring in his hand, " Annastasia Steele, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think! And sorry for anyone that feels that the way the story is going has ruined it for you but this is the way I want the story to go. And also I made a special blog for pictures and what not so maybe ya'll can get a better picture of everything going on and what is in the story; .com  
Make sure to check it out though right now it is kind of empty!**


	7. Chapter 7

A smile comes to my face, "Of course I will Christian."

He's smiling ear to ear as he slips the ring, more like rock, on my left ring finger. Diamonds wrap around the thick band, coming together to form a square with a large diamond that is surrounded by more diamonds. It completely takes my breath away and I can feel the warm water building in my eyes as I look at the ring now placed on my left hand.

Christian's eyes get big and he jumps up, "If you don't like you, we can go to a jewelry today and you can pick one out. I thought you would like it."

The tears have their way, spilling over my eyes, and running down my checks, "I love it." It's barely understandable through the tears that are now filling into my mouth.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm happy silly." I smile and throw my arms around his neck. I feel his chest move out as he signs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I am so glad." It still sounds like he's sighing, which makes me laugh, "I think the pregnancy hormones are already getting to you." He smiles down at me.

"Shut up!" I wipe the tears away from my face and smile up at him.

"So you like the ring? Like really like it?" His face turns serious as he looks at me dead in the eyes.

I stand up on the tips of my shoes and put my hands on both sides of his face, "I completely love it. It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're thanking me for marrying you? Shouldn't I be thanking you?" He smirks at me and then gives me a smile.

"Probably." I shrug and roll my eyes.

"Well as much as I would love to keep you all to myself, Mia wants to have lunch with you."

That's the first I've heard of this, "Okay, that's fine with me."

"Okay, I'll go with Taylor to drop you off."

More cameras wait for us outside, snapping away as we hurry to the car. They still ask about the wedding, if this was where we planned to live, and if I'm pregnant. We ignore them and Christian hurries to get me into the car and the doors shut. I don't think I've ever been so thankful for tented windows. We drive off but Christian tells Taylor someone is following us.

"What do you mean someone's following us?" I instantly turn around and look out the back window, all I can see is a white van.

"It's paparazzi. Their following us, probably hoping to get something interesting."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, baby shopping, us fighting, anything really."

I now understand how famous people feel, "Oh."

"Yeah. What do you think Mia wants?"

"I dunno, maybe to talk about the wedding. She's been pretty much MIA the past few days so I'm sure there's a lot to ask."

"True. Taylor, pull up right here by the curb so she doesn't have to walk far."

Taylor follows Christian's instructions and pulls right outside a tiny Sushi restaurant, I can see from the huge window Mia is already sitting down. Christian gets out of the car and steps to the side-walk and helps me out of the car. He's right, three guys quickly take pictures of us as he walks me into restaurant.

Mia stands up and pulls me into a huge hug, "Here, sit on this side so they can't really see you."

We switch places and Christian kisses my forehead, "Mia will take you home and I'll see you then."

"Okay."

He kisses me quickly on the lips, "See you. See you later Mia."

"Bye." We both say taking our sits.

"Bye."

Mia turns to me and gives me an award-winning smile, "So sister-in-law what is going on with you?"

"Oh you know the normal, planning weddings, and buying huge condos. Oh! _And _getting followed by bald men with cameras."

"Well that's partly what I want to talk to you about. I was thinking since you don't have lots of friends around here for them to be in the wedding, I was thinking maybe for picture purposes Lelia and Lilly could stand in as fake bridesmaids."

Fake bridesmaids? Well I don't have lots friends here, I was planning on getting Kate out here for her to be my Maid of Honor, and Mia being a bridesmaid too. But I guess they could be in the wedding too.

"Yeah sure, if that's okay with them."

"To be honest, they asked me to see if it would be okay with you." She laughs it off and then the idea of them asking Mia to ask to be in my wedding is kind of funny, so I laugh too.

"Then sure, they'll be in the wedding."

"Now let me see that ring!" She nearly leaps over the table to get my hand. To make it easier on her I lay it out on the table.

"It is so gorgeous! And huge, gosh!" She keeps turning my hand in the light from the window, causing a little flash to shine when it hits just right.

"I know, it feels like I have a brick on my hand."

"Oh my gosh, they are still out there taking pictures! What do they want?"

"Me. Their poking into why we're getting married."

"Isn't it obvious?"

I'm kind of shocked that she says it, but it is.

"You guys fell in love!" She's all smiles, completely unaware of the real reason.

I quickly recover myself and smile back at her, "I know, you'd think they'd just leave it alone."

"They have to have something to put in the news." She shrugs but then again that's normal for her, "You'll adjust."

"What is Christian going to do?"

"Him and dad are going over a bunch of upcoming projects that Christian will have to take over now. So much is going on in such a short time, you two getting married, moving out, and Christian getting the business. Crazy!" She throws her hands up dramatically laughing.

"It defiantly is crazy! I had no idea a wedding involved so much work."

"You haven't even gotten to the beauty stuff yet." She rolls her eyes but smiles at me like I'm a little confused child.

"What does that mean?"

"Well you'll have to get waxed, trimmed, plucked, all the works to look great before the wedding. On the bright side you have an amazing figure so you won't have to work out."

"Oh gosh."

Suddenly a girl walks up to our table with a little notebook, "Hi I'm Amanda, is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Mia sits up straight and flips her hair, "I'll have a Coke please."

The girl turns to me, "I'll have a lemonade please."

"Okay, I'll get those right out to you."

She turns to walk away but stops short. She turns on her heels and looks from Mia, the people outside talking pictures, and me.

"Um, you're Mia Grey right?" She suddenly looks a little flustered.

Mia smiles politely, "Yes, I am."

Her mouth pops open, "Does that mean you're the girl marrying Christian Grey?" She has a full on blush now.

I look down at my ring quickly, "Yes that would be me."

"You are so lucky! He is so totally hot." She looks starstruck, by me.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him."

"Are you pregnant?" She is fully intrigued in me now.

I'm completely shocked by her forwardness. I feel my eyes get a little bigger and its me this time that has their mouth open. But Mia is to the rescue.

"We really are very thirsty!" She manages to stay polite.

"Oh right! I'm sorry!" She hurries off to the back finally.

"I can not believe she came right out and said that!"

"I know. She went from teenage girl in love with my fiancé, to the rude nosey girl in about two seconds."

"Well anyway, I've defiantly noticed a difference in Christian since you two met."

"Really?"

"Yes, he seems so much happier than before. He was always getting into fights and causing problems."

"Really?" What she says takes me by surprise. Christian doesn't really seem like a fighter to me.

"Yes, he's gotten kicked out of so many schools. We're all shocked that he finally finished."

I feel my eyebrows pull together in confusion, "Why would he fight?"

"Well, you know that we were all adopted right?"

"Yeah."

"Christian's birth mother was a crack addict, from what mom's told me she got him when he was four, and about starved to death. She says he didn't talk until I came into the picture, he wouldn't say a word before then. Mom thinks he has memories from before he was found and that it caused him problems for a while."

Her words cause me to have a horrible pain in my stomach, like someone's punched me in the gut. At first I worry something might be wrong with the baby, but then I realize its thinking about a little Christian, a small boy with bronze hair and beautiful grey eyes, having to take care of himself, and having to carry those memories with him. It makes my heart hurt. Poor little Christian.

"Oh."

"Here is your coke and your lemonade. Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"I want the california sushi rolls." Mia sounds so confident, this has to be a place she comes to often.

"And I'll get an order of fried rice and the noodles."

"Okay those will be right out." She doesn't question anymore, which I best.

Mia sighs, "Mom says that Christian would take his frustration out on anyone who would give him an excuse. He always won those fights too. Now he takes kickboxing, goes almost everyday, sometime multiple times a day if he needs, to get that anger out."

"That's just so sad, picturing him that little and having to take care of himself."

"I know, mom couldn't say no to him, adopted him as soon as possible."

Mia and I finish eating and pay for the check, before leaving the waitress asks if she can see my engagement ring. I show it to her and tell her to have a good day. The men have returned to their cars but the second they see us they jump out. The whole way we walk they snap away. When we finally get to Mia's convertible I am so tired of constantly having my picture taken. We lose them on the way home and their still nowhere to be seen when we get inside the building.

"They are so annoying." Mia huffs once we're in the elevator.

"How do you handle that?" I run my hands through my hair and fluff it.

"You just have to deal with it."

We step into the hall, Mia unlocks the door, and we step inside. Grace is flipping through a bunch of books with a blonde woman beside her.

"Oh perfect you two are home! Ana, you know Elena right?" Grace is so oblivious to Elena and her shit.

I hold back the urge to cuss her out, "Yes we've met."

Elena puts on a huge smile, "Ana it's wonderful to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Elena."

"Why don't you girls come sit with us, we're looking through things for the wedding." Grace waves us over. Before heading over Mia gives me a nervous look.

"Oh that's right, congratulations Ana on the wedding. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bride." Oh how I would love to tell Grace how fake she really is.

"Thank you very much." I pull my cheeks up in the best smile I can force.

"I'm sure you and Christian will make the perfect couple."

Her words come off as nice to Grace, maybe even Mia, but I can see the look in her eyes. The look that tells me that she is not giving up that easy. That look that tells me things with her have yet to come to an end with Elena Robinson. Will she ever give up?

"I defiantly hope so."

Lucky Grace changes the subject, "I was thinking for the color scheme black and white for a classic look, what do you think dear?"

I push Elena out of my mind and think about the question, "What about grey and white instead? So it's not as harsh and kind of match with the last names."

Grace's eyes light up, "You are so smart! That is perfect. Also Monday you and Christian will be going to test cakes and talk to the baker about the way you would like it to look. "

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell Christian."

She makes a little check in a small notebook laying out with all the other books, papers, the laptop, their coffee table is a wreck, "Perfect. I ordered a serving set, we decided on the thirty-first right?"

"Yeah."

"Just making sure, the serving set is beautiful, it's silver with sculpted hearts on the handles, and your names on the blades along with the wedding date. And the server blade is in the shape of a heart too."

I'm so happy Grace is doing most of this I don't think I could handle all of this, "That sounds wonderful."

"I thought you'd love it. I need to make changes to the programs, napkins, menu cards, table numbers, and place cards so they all match the color scheme. And you'll need to look for bridesmaids dresses, your garter, and what kind of flower bouquets you would like."

"Okay, I was planning on flying my friend Kate and her mother out on Sunday or Monday, so after the meeting with the baker I guess I can meet up with all the girls." I turn to Mia for conformation.

"Yeah I'll talk to all of them."

"When is that meeting with the baker?" I turn back to Grace, Elena is sitting back quietly flipping through a bridal magazine.

"It's at ten Monday morning."

"Okay, then tell the girls we'll meet at one that afternoon."

"Then we have cake and bridesmaids dresses taken care of. And you might be able to find a garter at the shop to, and then Tuesday or Wednesday we'll talk to the florist about the flowers. And I have someone looking into a place to have the wedding and set up."

"Great. I'm so glad you're taking care of all this, you are a lifesaver Grace."

"It's no problem at all dear."

"I remember when I was planning my wedding," Elena's looking directly at me, "I thought it would last forever. Then I met someone else, poor guy, he just can't admit he's in love with me."

I jump up quickly, "I'm sorry, but I need to use the restroom."

I hurry to the bathroom in Christian's room, shutting the bedroom door, and the bathroom door behind me. I can barely make it over to the toilet before I'm sick. Once my stomach has calmed down I fix my skirt and walk over to the sink. I quickly splash water on my face, grab my tooth-brush, and brush my teeth.

There's a knock on the door and I'm getting myself ready for another incident with Elena before I realize who it is, "Ana sweetie, you okay?" It's Christian, just his voice makes me feel so much better.

I open the door and smile at him, "Baby doesn't like Chinese."

"Well maybe we can find something Baby does like." He smiles back and hugs me, "So Elena is here."

"I saw."

"I had no idea she would be here."

"It's fine, your mother invited her to help with wedding plans."

"Okay just wanted to make sure." He's running his hand through my hair.

"She said you're in love with her but won't admit it."

His hand stops immediately, "Really now?"

"Yep."

"Well that is completely not true. The only thing I ever felt for that woman was lust."

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like many women." He tilts his head to the right side and smiles lightly.

"And I bet many woman don't like her."

He smirks at me as he walks to the bed, "You're probably right."

I walk over to the bed and lay down, "How was your meeting with your dad?"

"Good, his business is doing great, and all the projects he's started seem like they are going well already. Plus there things I would like to work on."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ana, you're going to be my wife and soon the mother of my child, I don't mind you asking. The main one is a cellphone that is solar-powered. It would be perfect for places where the people don't have technology or money like we have over here."

"That sounds great."

"It is and there's also one that will help fight hunger I'm very interested in."

"Well good, sounds like you're going to like you're new job."

"I've trained for this for almost four years Ana. You have no idea."

There's a knock on the bedroom door, "Christian, Ana come into the living room please."

We raise up from the bed and walk hand in hand to the living room. Elena is standing gathering her things and Mia sits on her phone.

"Your father called Christian and he has scheduled a meeting with some press to discuss the wedding so hopefully they will stop pestering you two. Elena you will not believe them, they have stayed outside almost all day, Christian said they were outside their new condo, and they even followed Mia and Ana after they had lunch."

Elena looks at us, though mostly at Christian, "Oh you poor kids. They should just leave you alone. I hate to leave, but you sound busy and I have to go fix something down at the salon. I'll talk to you later Grace." Elena quickly hugs Graces and heads for the door, "It was nice seeing you Ana, Mia, and Christian. Have a good night."

The room feels instantly better once the bitch is gone. Mia rushes to do her hair, Christian to shower, and Grace continues planning. I go into Mia's room and watch her while she quickly straightens her hair.

"What are you going to wear Ana? You have to look good!" Mia is scattering around, clearly a little worried about the surprise meeting.

"Like what?" I hadn't thought about changing.

"Like," Mia jumps from her chair at her vanity table and runs into her walk in closet flipping through different things, "Like this!"

She walks out with a floor length, light teal dress with a sequined bodice. She lays it flat on the bed and heads back into the closet.

"It's dressy but still sort of causal so it doesn't look like you tried too hard. Now shoes!"

After a few minutes she comes out with a pair of tan sandals that tie around the your ankle.

"There, it's perfect."

"Okay then." I shut her bedroom door and start undressing.

* * *

"There's so many people here." I whisper to Christian as we walk holding hands through a crowd of people.

"Of course sweetie, my dad is one of the wealthiest men in the U.S. Their all extremely curious why his son is getting married at seventeen."

"Not to mention you're like totally hot." I laugh thinking about the waitress from earlier.

He shrugs, "Well you know."

He pulls my seat out for me to sit down at the table with everyone. Almost everyone is here; Grace, Mr. Grey, Mia, Christian and myself, my mom, and Bob. Elliot had to work on some project he has going on and couldn't make it. As soon as everyone is seated the questions being.

_"How long have they been dating?"_ An older woman in the front asks she's holding a notebook and pen.

Grace smiles and begins her answer, "Almost a year, they've kept it very private. For clear reasons."

The woman sits back down and a man stands up a few rows back, _"When is the wedding?"_

Grace turns to me to answer, "August 31st." I make my voice clear and strong.

_"Christian are you nervous about settling down so young?"_

"Not at all." He sounds so confident but I wonder if he actually is. He smiles and me and gives me a huge kiss, their cameras go crazy.

_"Mia how do you like your soon to be sister in law?"_

"I love her." Mia smiles her beautiful smile at me.

_"Mr. Grey is it true you are retiring and giving the company over to Christian?"_

"Yes it is." Mr. Grey shoots Christian a look and I feel like their having a father son moment, like even though his son has gotten someone pregnant he is still proud of him.

_"There are rumors that you might be expecting a child, what do you say to that?"_

Christian looks at me and then turns back to the awaiting audience, "After the wedding who knows, maybe we will have a baby while we're young." He shrugs like it's no big deal and gives my hand a light squeeze.

The questions range from what kind of cake we plan to have, where the honeymoon will be, who all we have invited, what kind of food we will have, where I'm originally from, how my mom feels about all of this, and lots of other questions that these people's lives would do fine without knowing. Me and Christian kiss each other often and joke with each other through out the event. We finish up at nine and say goodbye to everyone one by one. They each say congratulations and hopeful wishes before they leave. Once we're back in the room I take a long bath before going into Christian's room.

"Your hairs still wet?" Christian is coming back in from the kitchen and carrying a tray of soup for both of us.

"Yeah I'm too sleepy to dry it."

"Okay, I got chicken that okay?"

"I love chicken soup."

He smiles and slides the plate holding the square bowl to me, "Good. So how was lunch with Mia?"

"Good."

"That's good, so overall you've had a good day?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I've had a great day."

"Good. Oh yeah Monday we have to go at ten o'clock that morning to some bakery to taste different kind of cakes and go over what we want it to look like."

"Okay, I'll put it in my phone."

"That's a good idea."

I grab my phone from the bedside table and go to the notebook and quickly type in all the things to remember.

_Monday August 20th 10 a.m bakery with Christian for cakes.  
Then 1 p.m shopping for bridesmaids dresses_

_Tuesday/Wednesday start talking to florist about bouquets._

"I have it in my phone now." Christian says before putting a spoon full of noodles in his mouth.

"Me too. I have to remember to call my friend Kate tomorrow too. But I'm really tired, can I just skip dinner and go on to bed."

"Yeah sweetie, but you're having a big breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay."

I lay down and within just a few seconds I pass out into a deep sleep with dreams of flowers, cakes, and weddings.


	8. Chapter 8

After a huge breakfast with Christian that morning, a big ham and cheese omelet, grits, bacon, and sauce I'm completely stuffed and have made up for missing dinner the night before. Right after we're done eating Mia rushes in handing us three magazines all with a different photo of me or Christian on the covers. There's on that has a picture of us kissing at the meeting last night, another of us coming out our condo, and one of me in the restaurant yesterday afternoon running my hand through my hair. It's weird to see myself on a magazine like a famous person. On the inside our relationship is the main articles, in goes on about our relationship, the possible condo, wedding plans, how our family feels, and how we act together.

_'Ana, Christian Grey's fiancé, is of course a gorgeous girl just as you would expect from the Grey family's most sought after son. The couple seems to glow when they are around each other, kissing, holding hands, and playfully joking. Christian's entire personality seems to change when he is around his beautiful fiancé, going from all business and serious, to playful and flirty. Since we have never seen Christian with a official girlfriend, Miss Ana is a very lucky girl."_

_"The wedding is set to be held on August 31st this year, the details are still pretty vague but you of course we can expect a beautiful wedding from the Grey's. When asked how they feel about the wedding, the parents say they could be more happy or excited for their children and they feel strongly that their marriage will work. When asked about pregnancy or children, Christian said that after the wedding they might have a child while their still young. So can we expect a little Baby Grey in the next year? It's very much possible with these two love birds."_

One magazine goes into great detail about Christian taking over Grey Inc. and what they could mean for the business. Mia and Christian both agree that the meeting the night before was a perfect idea. I can see it too, the press seems to love us, and the idea of the wedding. Though from the looks of it outside they haven't laid off quite yet. Mia explains to us that as she was coming in the building they were still asking plenty of questions about our relationship. Grace is out looking for places to have the wedding.

"Oh! I have to call Kate!" The memory hits me that I need to call her today and schedule a flight.

Mia looks at me, "Why are you calling Kate?"

"Not your Kate, a friend of mine since fifth grade. She lives back in Georgia."

She smiles, "Oh that makes sense. Silly me."

I smile back at her and grab my phone, "I'll be right back."

I walk into the living room and sit down on their couch. I flip through my contacts until I get to Kate's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I smile at the sound of her voice, oh Kate, I have so much to tell you.

"Ana! Ah I've missed you!"

"I miss you too! Actually I have some news.."

I can hear the excitement in her voice already, "Spill it!"

"I'm getting married next Friday." I say it quickly and squeeze my eyes shut waiting for her response.

"Oh my gosh Ana.." She sounds shocked like any normal friend would be.

"Yeah. And I wanna fly you, your mom, and you're brother out here to come to the wedding."

"Of course! I'll tell my mom to book a flight."

"No don't worry about it at all, I'll ask Christian about their private jet."

"Oh wow. Are you sure that'll be okay?"

"I'll let you know and if not I'll book the flights and pay for everything."

"Jeez Ana, this is craziness."

"I know, and you don't know the half of it. Will that be okay for you guys to fly out Monday early that morning and stay till next Saturday?"

"Of course. My mom loves you, she'll cancel anything that she might have going on. Be sure to let me know all the stuff though, I do not want to miss my bestfriends wedding. And I have to meet the groom."

"You will. I'll find out and call you tonight."

"Okay lovebug. I'll be waiting."

"You better."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

I decide last-minute it's probably best to save the baby news for when she gets here. When I go back to Christian's room him and Mia are flipping through some books looking at tuxedo's.

Christian turns and smiles at me, "What did she say?"

"She said that would be fine. But you mentioned your dad has a private jet right?"

"Yeah." He's back flipping through the book when he answers.

"I was wondering if they could use that instead of another airplane."

"Yeah that'll be fine, it's mine now anyway."

"Oh, okay." I sit on the bed by his side, "Have you two found any that you like?"

"I think he wear a grey tux, what do you think Ana?" She shoots Christian a look and he just smirks at her.

"I think that would look good, and match the scheme."

Christian smiles at me, "Well if that's what you want."

Me, Christian, and Mia all flip through magazines and scroll through different websites trying to find the best tux for him to wear. We all finally decide on one, it's a simple grey tux, nothing to fancy, and Mia pitches the idea that he can wear a dark grey tie with it and a white shirt. I agree that it's a good idea. Then we move to what his groomsmen will wear, we decide on a light grey for them and black ties. Mia leaves shortly after that to go to lunch with some of her friends.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Christian asks after a few minutes of silence. We're spread out of his bed along with all the wedding magazines. I think about the question.

"Nervous and excited. It feels like everything is going so fast, it's crazy."

He gives me a look I can't really read before he speaks, "I know, it kind of feels like it's all flying by."

"I know."

"We still need to talk about the baby, we haven't really done that a lot."

I realize he's right, with hiding it, we haven't talked about it much. Even though we still have plenty of time, the baby is sort of solid rock in all this crazy wedding madness.

"Yeah we haven't. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well do you want a girl or a boy?" He rolls to his side and rests on his elbow.

I think about it, "I wouldn't mind having a girl but at the same time I'll love a boy just as much. What do you want?"

"I don't know. Like you said I'll love him or her no matter what. But I see the plus sides any man would see to having a son, someone to play sports with and guyly things, and I see the worrying sides of a girl, like boys, and sex, and all of that."

I understand what he mean; perfectly. With a girl we'd always worry about boys and her ending up.. right where I am.

"Will your dad be at the wedding?" Christian is lightly touching my cheek, rubbing his fingers along my skin leaving a warm path behind them.

I feel the tears growing in my eyes, "No."

"Oh, why not? Does he not support the marriage?"

Christian has no idea about my dad. There would be no way for my dad to be at my wedding, support or not.

"He died in a car crash last december."

His face falls, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I mean, not fine but you know what I mean."

"I won't bring it up anymore."

"We were talking about the baby and the gender and all. What about names?"

He looks down at the bed then shakes his head like he's shaking away a memory, "I don't know, maybe we should look around for a while, that is something that we won't be able to change. And it also completely affects our child's life."

"That's true, but I was thinking for a boy maybe Christian junior. Or C.J for short."

He smiles, "I like it."

"I like it too."

His eyes go from happy to another emotion. Empty almost, "Ana, do you think I'll be a father?"

I pull my lips together thinking hard, "I think you will be an amazing father Christian."

"You honestly think that?"

"Of course I do."

"I hope I will be."

I look at his face, picturing a small child having to take care of himself not knowing whats going on.

"You will be a wonderful father, you're sweet, you care so much about all the things you do. You even care about this thrown together wedding. You will be perfect Christian."

"Thank you Ana, and yes I do care about this crazy thrown together wedding."

* * *

Christian, Grace, and myself sit around a round table with a skinny woman with a bun on top of her head and a blue apron on top of her pants suit. She's older and polite, not checking out Christian like all other girls or even woman, which is nice. Why does girls checking out Christian bother me so much?

"Now how many guest are we expecting?" Mrs. Swan, the baker with the bun, asks while she writes down _The Grey's August 31st _on the top of a notepad.

"Around one thousand." Grace to the rescue. Mrs. Swan's eyes get a little bigger, as do mine. I don't think I've even met that many people in my life, how are so many people coming to my wedding?

"Woah, big guest list. So we'll need a big cake, maybe five tiers?"

I look to Christian and he nods, "Yeah that will work."

"Okay now what about flavors? We have plenty for you to taste if you'd like. But first let's go over some flavors you both like."

"I like chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and red velvet. What about you honey?" Christian smiles brightly.

"I like red velvet, chocolate, and strawberry too." I smile back at him, realizing we have something in common.

"Perfect! So I'll get a sample of our red velvet cake for you to try, what about chocolate covered strawberry to try?"

Christian look to me, "That sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go get three plates of red velvet and chocolate covered strawberries first."

She goes into the back of the huge shop and leaves us alone.

"This is great, hopefully you won't have to try too many. That can get kind of hectic if you try way too many." Grace smiles at us and I know she's loving getting to really see us out together.

Mrs. Swan is back with a tray full of mini slices of cake, she lays two in front of each of us. I notice that the plates are different colors, I guess to help her tell the difference between the flavors.

"Now the cake on the white plate is the red velvet and the one on the green plate is chocolate covered strawberries. And here are forks."

I go for the chocolate covered strawberries first, it's surprising how much it actually taste like chocolate covered strawberries. And the cake is so soft and moist, it's amazing.

"The second one is amazing." I finally say once the small is gone.

Christian laughs, "I know I went for that one too."

"So are we thinking we want that one?"

"For right now." Christian says before nudging toward the red velvet slice.

We both eat it and agree that it is good too. This is going to be hard. And it is. We taste plain chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, then we taste a coconut cake, marzipan raspberry, lemon, plain raspberry, mocha, apple, and chocolate peanut butter.

"It taste just like a reese's cup! It's amazing." I have hardly swallowed the second bite but I can't contain it.

"It does, that is so good. If anything I want this to be the top flavor." Christian has already inhaled his piece.

"I want it in the cake too." I shove another bite in my mouth.

"So you for sure want this for the cake?" Mrs. Swan and Grace both look at us while we shake our heads fiercly.

"Perfect. Now do you want it to be on the bottom tier? That normally is where the bride and groom will cut." Mrs. Swan is scribbling away quickly on her notepad.

"What do you think Ana?"

"That sounds good to me. And I really liked the chocolate covered strawberries too, so can that be the next layer up?"

"If that's what you both would like." Mrs. Swan smiles at me in a motherly way.

Christian turns to me and gives me a beautiful smile, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Okay, we have two flavors picked now we just need three more."

"Why not do more normal flavors for people who might not want the bottom two?" Grace offers and I think about it.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, I want everyone to be happy."

Mrs. Swan nods, "Okay so vanilla, strawberry, and plain chocolate?"

"That sound good to me, what about you Christian?"

"Perfect." You can see the happiness in his eyes, which makes me smile at him.

"Okay, now lets talk how it will look." Mrs. Swan suddenly has a very serious look, I get the feeling this is her favorite part.

"What were you thinking sweetie?" Christian grabs my hand from under the table.

"Well I was looking at some cakes online and getting ideas, and I was thinking for the shape square and then the overal color be white."

"Okay, anything design wise?" She is writing again.

"Maybe a lace a pattern at the bottoms of each layer?"

"We can do that," She has a huge smile, "In black?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll get on this right away. When does the wedding start?"

Grace sits up and adjusts her shirt quickly, "At five."

"Okay, we'll have it at the venue at four waiting."

"That will be perfect. Thank you so much." Grace stands and shakes Mrs. Swan's hand from over the table.

Me and Christian stand after her, "Thank very much Mrs. Swan." I smile at her and shake her hand.

"It's no problem at all. I look forward to working on your cake."

We say goodbye to Mrs. Swan and to Grace then head off on our own to the airport to pick up Kate and her mother. The entire drive I think of how I can't wait to see her and tell her about the baby. But once that thought comes to mind, I wonder if I shouldn't, if it would be best to keep it a secret from everyone until after the wedding. But I can't do that, I can't hide things from Kate if we're in person.

"So what is she like?" Christian and I sit waiting on Mr. Grey, um, Christian's jet to land.

"Nosey, she loves to find things out, very pretty. All the guys use to like her." I shrug, you really have to meet Kate to understand her.

Christian makes an odd look, "If you were around, I don't see how they saw any other girls period."

"What do you mean?"

He turns toward me, "You're absoultly beautiful Ana, I've never seen a girl or woman as beautiful as you."

I bite the inside of my cheek, as many guys that might have called me hot or sexy not one has called me beautiful.

"Ana!" The scream scares me but as soon as I look up I see Kate running to me.

"Kate!" I suddenly have the bestest smile on my face physically possible and am running towards her.

Everyone in the airport is stairing at us like we're crazy while we run into each others arm, but we don't care.

"Oh my god Ana!" Kate squeezes onto me as hard as she can.

"I've missed you so much!" I look behind Kate and see her mom, "Ms. Kavanaugh!"

"Hello sweetie."

Kate's mom, like Kate, is stunning. Long blonde hair, perfect figure, clear wrinkle free skin, and well sought after. Though she prefers being single since she left Kate's dad back in sixth grade.

"I'm so glad you guys could come, where is Ethan?" Kate has let me go and I'm now hugging Mrs. Kavanaugh.

"He's bringing our bags, that private jet is nice. Some husband you've won yourself." She smiles at me, she's always been like a second mom to me.

Won or accidently been handed? "I know, he is."

"Well lets see the rock!" Kate is as curious as ever.

I flash my hand toward them, glancing back at Christian, he's on the phone but he looks up and smiles at me.

"Dear god Annie, how do you carry that?" If Mrs. Kavanaugh is in shock, you know it's big.

"I'm getting use to it. Come meet him." I nod toward Christian and lead them to him.

"Oh, you got lucky. Rich and hot." Kate's smirking at me as we walk up to Christian.

"Honey." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Christian, this is my bestfriend Kate and her mother. Kate's brother will be coming anytime now Oh there he is." He's walking with Taylor who is push a cart full of pink and blue bags, and one black one on top.

"It's wonderful to meet you Kate and Mrs. Kavanaugh. And I'm very glad you'll be at the wedding." Christian's natural charm is in full swing, he's going to be a great business man.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Christian." Megan, Kate's mom, is smiling at me again. I can tell she approves. Kate on the other hand is still watching closely.

"You two had to bring a whole closet for a week didn't you?" Ethan rolls his eyes at his mother and little sister, "Ana, congrats!"

Ethan pulls me into a big hug, his thick colone filling my nose, Christian's smell is so much better.

"Thank you. Ethan this is Christian, my soon to be husband."

Ethan and Christian shake hands, "You finally taking her off my hands, I'll never be able to repay you, maybe now the house will be quite."

Kate elbows Ethan but Christian laughs, "It's no problem at all. We have a brunch reservation so you all can catch up. Come." Christian smiles at me and takes my hand.

Taylor follows close behind us pushing the cart stacked full of bags to the car. We all get in the back of the car while Taylor puts bag after bag in the trunk.

"Jeez Kate, you moving in with me?" I narrow my eyes at her jokingly.

"Oh lord no, like I'd wanna live with two seventeen year old newlyweds. I don't want to hear you." She smirks, knowing she has succeeded in make me squirm beside Christian. He however laughs.

"Kate, control your self."

"Fine." She smiles nicely, "So Christian, have any STD's?"

My mouth falls open and Megan turns toward Kate. She just smiles and shrugs.

"No, Kate, I do not have any STD's. Do you?" He smirks at her and she bows toward him.

"Good job, I think I might like you."

They joke the way, getting along one hundred percent, and Ethan joins in too. Then it turns into old stories from our childhood together, and things I had long forgotten. For a reason.

"So she starts laughing so hard, that the milk comes straight down her nose like a sink." Kate is laughing as hard a she ever has while I sit beside Christian, who is laughing too, turning into a tomato.

"I'd like to see that." Christian tilts my face up so I'm forced to look at him.

I smile sweetly, "How bout' no and never."

The stories continue the way to a fancy pancake house and I get redder and redder. But it just makes me remember to ask Grace some childhood stories of Christian later. The inside of the restaurant is decorated in all white and red, a girl who constantly stares at Christian leads us to a larger table in the back. We all get a version of pancakes and some sides, I stick with plain pancakes not sure that the baby will like any odd flavors and a side of eggs. Kate tells me all about the girls I use to hang out with and how they can't believe I'm getting married. She then goes on to gossip about how the head cheerleader of our school is pregnant, it makes Christian and I both wiggle around in our sits. Through out the meal I feel my hand accidentally rubbing my lower stomach, I don't know if it's just to know the baby is in there, or hoping if I do the baby will let me keep my food down. We're about to leave when I have to quickly excuse myself to the restroom because my stomach is suddenly turning. I wipe my mouth and silently hope that this will go or at least die down in the next few weeks or months. When I get outside everyone has gotten into the car and are waiting for me. We drive back to the condo where mom has rented the floor below us for the Kavanaugh's to stay.

"Carla!" Megan and my mom instantly are in each others arms. They became great friends when me and Kate first met. Megan was even in my moms wedding to Bob.

"Megan, it's so wonderful to see you. Come sit, kids you too."

"I'd love to stay, but I have to go to my father's office. I guess I need to get use to not saying father's office. Come see me when you get done looking for dresses sweetie."

Everyone is look at us while Christian kisses me and when he takes his lip off mine I see Kate smirking at me.

"Okay, I will."

Christian turns toward everyone else, "It was wonderful meeting you Kate, Mrs. Kavanaugh, and Ethan. I'm sure I'll see you all tonight. And have fun trying on dresses you two, spend a lot of money." He smiles at me before he walks out.

"I'd like to stay too, but I have a few old friends to see. I'll be back later." Ethan is digging around in his pocket.

Megan gives him a warning look, "You better be here tonight. If not you will be in huge trouble. Call if you need anything."

Ethan hugs Megan and kisses her cheek before walking to me.

"You got a decent guy Ana, I feel kinda proud."

Ethan has always been like an older brother. Always protecting me and watching the guys around me.

"Well I'm glad." He hugs me quickly before going to the door.

"You girls have fun." I can tell he's talking to mom and Megan too. Who know's what they'll do.

Kate grabs my hand, "Show me your room!"

"Okay okay." I lead her into the room that I haven't slept in for the last week and a half. It looks perfect, bed made, dusted, everything put up nicely.

Kate's eyes getting bigger, "It's huge. You still have room even with all the furniture."

"I know."

Kate sits down on the bed, "Now spill the reason you two are getting married."

"What do you mean?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Why are you two getting married so quickly."

I take in a deep breath and shut the door not wanting Megan to possibly hear then turn back to her.

"I'm almost seven weeks pregnant." The sentence comes out more rushed than I had meant for it to. Her eyes move to my stomach, but any baby bump is completely covered by my loose fitted shirt.

"Ana.." She looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry. I mean everything is going to be alright Kate."

She's suddenly smiling, "You don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"You think this wedding is happening all because of this baby. But you don't see how he looks at you, this wedding is happening for more than that baby Ana."

* * *

"Do you all like these?" I sit beside my mom and Megan who are gossiping away.

Lelia, Lily, Mia, and Kate all stand on the large platform in a beautiful light red strap-less dress. It shows their bodies perfectly, tight in the waist, short but not too short, the color complements their tan.

Lelia is smiling, "I love it. It's very pretty."

"I like it." Lily looks happy too but I wonder if secretly she's upset because she wants my husband.

"I completely love it Ana. You have wonderful taste." Mia is all smiles, but she has been the last ten dresses.

"What about you Kate?"

"It isn't that ugly." She smiles and winks at me.

I sign feeling calmer that they all like the dress because this is by far my favorite.

"Perfect, then these are the ones. Finally done."

"Thank god. Me and Megan have plans, use your card sweetie. We're gonna head out." Mom kisses my cheeks, "You picked out a beautiful dress sweetie. I'll see you tonight."

"It's a wonderful dress dear." Megan hugs me and heads out with my mom.

Mia, Lily, Kate, and Lelia go back into the dressing rooms and change out of the dresses. I look out the window while I wait, it's lightly raining now. The first time it has rain since I've been here. I hope it doesn't rain on Friday, even though I think Grace has the wedding inside, raining on the day of my wedding just seems sad.

"Penny for your though?" It's Kate, she sides down behind me in the soft white chair.

"Hoping it won't rain on Friday."

She smiles reassuringly at me, "I'm sure it won't. Are we going to go see Christian after this?"

"Yeah. I've never seen the office."

"You wanna drop me off at your condo?"

"You can come silly."

"Okey dokey."

Mia and the other girls head of to look for their shoes, I don't want to deal with that, and they look perfectly happy about shopping more. Me and Mia hug goodbye the other girls say buy from a distance. I guess me marrying Christian hasn't made everyone happy. Taylor drives me and Kate to Grey Inc. it's very modern, the building is mostly glass and steel, with lots of floors. When we get inside there's a gorgeous blonde behind the desk.

She gives me and Kate a look like she doesn't believe we should not be here, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Ana Steele, Christian's fiancé."

Her eyes get bigger realizing she's made a mistake, "Oh Miss. Steele I'm very sorry. I'll call Mr. Grey now." She grabs the phone and hits the one button, "Mr. Grey, Miss. Steele is here to see you. Okay, I'll send her right up." She puts the phone back down.

"Go to the elevator and hit the button for floor sixteen, Missy upstairs will show you Mr. Grey's office."

"Thank you." I smile politely but on the inside I'm sticking my tongue out at her like a child.

Kate and I walk to the very shiny elevator and climb in, "She was rude at first." Kate of course can't wait to make a comment about the girl at the desk.

"I know but now she knows that if I wanted to I could easily get her fired. She won't get her attitude anymore."

Kate smiles brightly, "No she will not. This is a huge office, how does he have such a nice office and seventeen."

"It was his father's, he was planning on retiring and giving it to Christian when he turned eighteen so he gave it to him once we found out that I was pregnant."

"Oh wow, and Christian is just ready for all this."

"His dad's been teaching him how to run the business since he was fifteen."

"Woah."

"I know right."

When the elevator stops we step into a large lobby area. Like the blonde on the first floor, there is another attractive blonde woman behind a tall brown desk.

"Miss. Steele?" She is much more polite, of course she already knows who I am.

"Yes."

She stands up and i see yet another blonde behind her, though she looks a little younger than the one helping us. What is with all the blonde girls?

"Mr. Grey's office is over there." She points to the left wall where two huge brown doors are.

"Thank you." I say to Missy as we walk to the door.

When I open the doors we walk into a huge office with a wonderful view.

Christian is at the large desk in front of the huge window wall, "Ana!" He walks around the table and meets me half way. I walk into his arms and hug him, taking in his smell.

"You have a great office."

"I'll give you the tour sometime, Kate lovely to see you."

Kate smiles at him, "Nice to see you too Christian."

"I'm glad you came to see me. I've missed you." He looks down at me, his eyes look so grey from this view. I wonder if the baby will have grey eyes?

"I missed you too. We found a dress the girls all liked." I'm still wrapped around him tightly.

"That's wonderful sweetie. The wedding is coming together perfectly."

I smile into his hard chest, "Yes it is."

"Mr. Grey, your next appointment is here." I recognize Missy's voice over the phone.

"I'd love for you two to stay longer, but I can't push this off since I'm just getting started with them. I'll see you tonight. Have a wonderful day you two." He kisses my forehead before tightly hugging me.

"Bye." It's mumbled against his chest but I'm sure he heard me.

I'm to the door about to walk out when he speaks again, "I love you Ana."

I stop right in the middle of the door way shocked by what he's said, "I love you too Christian."


	9. Chapter 9

**To help you with anything in the story, where lines begin and also the format of the writing will have changed is a flash back, and there is also a change in point of view and there will be a line as well as the name of the person whose point of view it will be in will be in bold. Any questions please feel free to ask, and be sure to let me know what you think.**

I pull the stocking up my legs, my hand running against my smooth skin, and I can't help but shutter a bit at the thought of how my legs got that smooth. But Mia of course was right, it's a lot nicer than having to shave. My hair curled perfectly, and all dead-ins have been snipped away. The barrel curls fall to my boobs, and the top half up and shaped into a perfect bow. Mia's idea. My eyebrows are high and shaped perfectly and my make-up looks stunning.

* * *

"I really don't need to get waxed Mia." We, long with Kate and the others, were sitting in the waiting room of a fancy salon that specializes in hair removal.

Mia sighs at me in fake frustration, "Ana, you do. You want to have nice smooth legs for the wedding and the honeymoon."

"I know how to shave." I cross my arms over my chest like a child.

"I'm sure you do but do you want to have to shave on your honeymoon?"

"So my legs will be showing?"

"I'm not giving away anything.?" She runs her hand over her lips like there a zipper.

I narrow my eyes, "Why will know one tell me!?" I hear Kate and the others giggle.

"Because that's secret, I'm even packing your suitcase for you." Mia holds her head proudly.

I make the ugliest face I'm sure I've ever made, "You are not!"

"I am too. You aren't finding out where you're going because we tell you what to pack."

"Miss Steele, you can come back now." A tiny girl who works at the reception desk is now standing up ready to show me to the back.

"Mia..." It comes out shaky.

She pushes me playfully, "Go on."

The girl leads me to a room in the back, it's decorated just like the rest of the building, bright white walls, dark counter tops and cabinets, with a large bed like in a doctor's office. It smells like vanilla which is a nice plus.

"You can take your clothes off now, the wrap you'll put on is over there." The girl smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you."

I do like she said and strip down and grab the light pink wrap. I realize it's been customized, bride is written on the very bottom in a fancy print. I hop up on the bed and push myself back, taking huge breaths. I close my eyes and zone out but the door opens shortly after causing me to jump a bit.

"Miss Steele?" It's a woman with her long beautiful red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She's in a cute white cardigan on top of a brown t-shirt with a pair of black dress pants.

I sit up, "That would be me."

"This your first time here?" She walks behind me to the counter.

"Yes."

"Your first time getting waxed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it will hurt a bit, but it'll be over quickly. And I see your appointment is for legs, brazilian, under arms, and eye brows correct?"

Holy shit, "Yes."

"Okay, we'll start with your legs." I hear her pulling out different things and setting them on a white tray.

"Alright."

"You can lay back now."

I do like she says and lay against the head rest. I close my eyes, my breathing getting faster and faster.

"We'll start on the bottom part, the wax will be warm but it shouldn't burn. If it does at all let me know."

"Okay I will."

I feel a thick, warm liquid being spread around my lower left leg. It's actually kind of nice the temperature. Then I feel her place four separate sheets of some sort of paper along my leg.

"Do you want me to count to three dear?" My eyes are still closed.

"That'll work."

"Okay, one, two," I take a huge breath, "Three."

She yanks a piece of paper off and I yelp. She's right it does hurt but with in a few seconds the really intense pain has gone and instead my leg feels a little funny.

"Ready for the next one?"

"Yes."

She does the next three, with each one my yelping gets a little softer. The stinking is gone by the time she has moved on to putting wax on the next leg. The system continues up both thighs. Once my legs are completely done she puts on a slick oil that she says will get rid of any redness. Then she moves on to my under arms, which hurts a bit more than my legs, but is over quickly. She again applies the oil and helps get rid of the odd feeling.

"Now the brazilian wax will probably hurt the most out of these. But again the pain will go away quickly. Lift the wrap up to your stomach please."

"Okay." I lift it up a little past my belly button.

I close my eyes tightly again as she spreads the wax along my bikini line first, then between my thighs, and along the sides of my sex. The strips are a lot thinner this time than the ones she used on my legs. She counts down and rips the first one-off, I squeal loudly, and throw my hand up to my lips. After asking if I was ready for the next ones, and reluctantly agreeing, she counts again for the rest of them. They all hurt but after some time and the oil the stinking is gone. I put the wrap back down and she pulls the stool where she can get to my eyebrows. She asks how I like them done and I explain. She doesn't wax them, since they don't need it, and instead plucks them away using a very nice pair of tweezers, and a bright light. Finally it's over and she explains that the waxing will last around a month and a half before I would need to shave or come again. I think about it and realize that I wouldn't mind coming back. The other girls have all been waxed too, but not in all the places I have. We leave the waxing salon and go to the hair salon next. We all get our ends trimmed and make plans for what we would like our hair to look like for the wedding. I decide the girls should have their hair down. We talk to the make-up artist about what each of us would like, I let the girls decide since they know what looks best on them any way. When we're finished we go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day shopping, which everyone loves. I manage to keep my lunch down, the baby surprisingly likes italian food. We leave and go to the nail salon next to get a mani-pedi. We all get french tips on both our nails and toes since all our shoes show our toes. It's nice getting to just sit and let someone pamper me without pain being involved. Kate and I drop the girls off to shop for thing I'm not allowed to see and go to talk to the florist.

"I was thinking roses, I've always liked the look of roses in weddings."

The florist is a woman in her twentys with short pixie cut black hair, "I've always loved roses too. What color were you thinking?"

"Well I thought maybe red for my bouquet and white for my bridesmaids? And white for any other flowers Grace may have told you to have ready."

"I can do that. Would you like anything special for the Maid of Honor?"

I look to Kate with an idea in mind, "Could you put a single red rose in the middle of the other white flowers?"

Kate and the florist both light up, "That's a wonderful idea, and of course we can. And will there be flowers for the center piece on the tables?"

"Yes, white flowers for those too."

"Wonderful. I'll have these ready for you all at three thirty."

I stand up and reach across the table to shake her hand, "Thank you very much for doing this on such short notice."

"It's no problem at all. I love working under pressure. I'll see you Friday Mrs. Grey."

"See you Friday."

It still feels funny when certain people call me Mrs. Grey and others call me Miss. Steele. I guess I'll need to get use to being called that. Once the flowers are all planned care of Kate and I go to pick out a gift to give the girls.

"I feel like you shouldn't be going with me." I tease Kate in the back of the car on the way to a shop Kate says does personalized gifts.

She bats her eyelashes, "I'll act surprised, don't worry."

"Fine."

"Mrs. Grey, we're here." Taylor is on the list of people who have called me Mrs. Grey.

"Thank you Taylor. You don't have to get out."

He looks a bit surprised, "Oh, okay ma'am."

I smile at him before we climb out of the car knowing that I'm throwing him off his game completely. When we get in the shop I see nearly everything they have is personalized with a name or initials some how. The girls already have their wraps with they names on them that Mia helps me pick out but after thinking about it I wanted to get them something they could wear to the wedding, and a spa wrap didn't seem like the right thing. We talk to the owner, a nice older woman, who is very helpful. We look at a few different things, duffel bags, purses, but when she shows us the jewelry I fall in love instantly. In the display box is a cute silver ring with the letter of the girl's name in cursive print. I get all the girls one and she tells me they'll be ready for me to pick up Friday morning. With all my day plans finished Kate and I head back to the condo to have girl time.

"How are you handling all this?" Kate and I are taking up the entire space of the couch in my mom's living room.

I take a deep breath, "It's defiantly been crazy these past few days but I guess I'm handling everything good."

"You excited about the wedding?"

"Excited and nervous."

"Of course. What about the baby?"

"Nervous and excited. In that order."

"Have you two talked about anything with the baby?"

"Not yet."

"Well maybe once you find out if it's a boy or a girl the talking will be easier."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Ana?" Grace lightly taps my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I zoned out."

"You ready to get into your dress dear?" Mom is carrying the bag that is carrying my dress.

"Yeah of course." I stand up from the vanity table and move to where I can slip into the dress.

Mom unzips the bag, revealing my beautiful gown. I smile when I see it, some how my nerves manage to calm down the tiniest bit. Mom hands the dress to me and I pull it up my legs, moving it up to my waist, and to my boobs. I turn for mom to start buttoning the back up.

"Oh, you've gained a little weight since we bought the dress. Must be the baby." I feel her tugging lightly and I instantly suck in, "But don't worry, it'll just look like it's suppose to show your figure more."

"Are you sure? It won't look like I just bought a dress too small?"

"No sweetie, now if you had gained twenty maybe thirty pounds more than it would look like you had just bought a dress too small."

I bite my lip in frustration, "Okay."

"Now turn."

I do like she says and spin around in a full circle slowly. The dress moves with me and creates a white cloud around me. I stop spinning and look in the mirror, the girl looking at me is not the one I remember, not the one sitting in a hospital bed on 24/7 watch, but the one about to marry a guy she has known for nearly a month and going to have a baby in almost eight months. This is a girl that I do not know. I see my left hand in the mirror and see instantly that my ring is not present. Instead of being with me it's tucked away in Christian's tux pocket waiting for the wedding and the silver band I will give him is sitting on the vanity table in a black box. It broke my heart giving it to him last night, even though I knew I'd be getting it back with in a few hours.

Me and Kate have been watching movies on Netflix all evening and snaking on popcorn. Today was my day off from anything wedding related. We went to get massaged and went to a nice lunch to ourselves. The other girls are again out buying things I'm not allowed to know about. What the heck is Mia up too? Christian will be coming any time now to get my ring for tomorrow. It's seven o'clock and Kate's nearly asleep when there's a knock on our door. I get up and nudge Kate, who is lightly drooling on one of my mother's pillows with a messy bun on her head, and walk to the door.

* * *

It's Christian and Elliot, their enjoying a night together too, and Christian promised that there would be no strippers, "Hey sweetheart." He instantly pulls me into his arms since we haven't seen much of each other with last-minute wedding madness.

"Hey babe. You two having a good guys night?" I look over at Kate who is still slightly out of it thinking she's going to completely miss Elliot.

"Oh completely, but Christian said no stripper." And as if on cue, I see Kate jolt up and free her hair of her messy bun and wipe her mouth of slobber. I hold back a laugh as she hurries over.

"Oh Christian you didn't want a stripper?" She wraps her arm around my neck, which I'm sure she has planned, because as she does he white tank top lifts up and shows her stomach and hip bones.

From the look on Elliot's face her plan is working, "Yeah, he insisted on no stripper."

"That's a bummer. Hi I'm Kate, Ana's maid of honor." They shake hands and she lights up.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. This one's brother." He nods over to Christian who I see is also holding back laughter.

I cough lightly, "Um Christian can I speak to you in my room please?"

"Of course sweetie."

I lead him into my room and shut the door.

"Could they be any more obvious?" He lets his laughter go as he lays down on the bed.

"I know right, I've never seen Kate move that fast before other than to a sale."

He waves me over, "Come lay with me. I haven't gotten to see you at all today and I haven't gotten to sleep with you in days."

I move to the bed and lay on his chest, "I think we have plenty of time to do that. How was work?"

"Good, they threw me a party, we got plenty of gifts."

"That's very nice of them. So everyone at work likes you?"

"Most of them already knew me actually, that's a nice plus."

"Did you think this would be going on when we first met?" I close my eyes and enjoy getting to spend time with him for a little while.

I feel his chest move as he breathes before he answers, "Not so soon. But the idea of marrying you had crossed my mind."

I'm shocked by his answer, why would marrying me have crossed his mind that soon, "Really? Why?"

"I dunno, I just had a feeling. How has your day been?"

"Good, I got to relax and not run around to a bunch of places to talk to a bunch of people for once."

"That's good, you and Kate had a good day together?"

"Yeah it's nice just getting to spend time with her."

"Well I was talking to her mom and she said she's considering moving out here. So maybe you'll get to see a lot more of her."

I smile, "That would be nice."

"So I hear Mia gave away nothing about the honeymoon huh?" I can hear his smile.

"She refused. She's even packing my suitcase."

"You want a hint?"

My eyes spring open, "Yes."

"On our own."

"That gives nothing away!"

I feel his body move as he shrugs, "Sorry honey."

"I hate all of you. Why will no one tell me."

"Cause that is for me to know, and you be shocked when you find out. I better go get Elliot. I can't wait to have you to myself for two whole weeks." He starts sitting up, causing me sit up as well.

I pout, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow when you become my wife. Oh and I need your ring."

My pout deepens, "Oh, okay." I slip the ring off my finger and reluctantly place it in his flat balm.

"You'll get it back, I promise." He smiles down at me and I feel a little better. Well I will get it back.

"Okay."

He tilts my head causing me to look at him, "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Grey."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Grey." I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

He wraps his hand around mine and leads me to the door, "Now let's go interrupt the love birds."

When we go out into the living room their sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the couch facing each other. Their both laughing and smiling like they've known each other forever. They both jump up when they realize that we've walked in the room and hurry to us. I hug Elliot goodbye and kiss Christian on the cheek before he leaves. Me and Kate spend the remaining night talking about what she and Elliot had talked about. She really likes him, so I tell her she can walk down with him tomorrow, and text Christian letting him know to tell Elliot. He says Elliot seems very happy about the change of plans. We fix a quick dinner of canned spaghetti and at around ten head to bed. Kate is fast asleep while I sit up nervous about tomorrow. After about thirty minutes of going crazy thinking, I finally decide to take a sleeping pill.

* * *

Mia rushes into room like a crazy mess in her dress looking amazing of course, "Okay final- Oh my god Ana! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, so do you."

She wipes at her eyes, "We're gonna be sister in-laws! Oh my gosh, okay focus, is there anything that hasn't been done yet?"

I think over a mental check list; _hair curled, toes and nails done perfectly, waxed every where, dress is perfect like it was in the store, flowers are waiting in the car, ring is with Christian, and everyone is waiting for us._

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Everything mom said to take down to the venue earlier is there and set up. All the girls are perfectly prepped, as well as the guys so my father says. And of course the bride looks gorgeous as ever. Now we just need you and Christian in the same room and everything is good to go." Her smile is absolutely stunning, she looks so happy that you can't help but smile too.

I smile at her, "Well then, let's get me and Christian in the same room."

There's a knock at the door, surprising me and Mia since mom and Grace have gone to check on everything before we leave, and they haven't been knocking. I think we're both more shocked by who it is; Elena. I sucked up my pride because of Grace being friends with her but to show up now is just uncalled for.

"Mia you look beautiful. If you don't mind I'd like a word the bride-to-be, I'd like to give her some advise."

Mia looks nervous, both of us wondering what kind of advise _she_ could have for me. She takes a deep breath and nods. Once she's to the door she says she'll be right outside, and I'm incredibly thankful knowing that if needed Mia will be here in just a second. I tell her thank you, taking deep breaths, and convincing myself that I will not let her ruin this day. No. This is my day, baby or no baby, this is my wedding and I will not let anything this bitch has to say mess this up for me. I take a seat on the edge of my bed, watching her while she walks around my room looking at little things, but finally she takes a seat on my vanity chair looking at me. I fight back laughter as I notice that the dress she's wearing, short sleeve, deep blue, and a little above the knee, completely washes her pale skin out.

"That's a lovely dress," She's fiddling slightly and it makes me wonder how me marrying Christian is getting to her, "Though I've always been told you only wear white if you're a virgin."

I bite my tongue, "Some traditions change and since it's my wedding day; I'll wear whatever color I want."

"Have you talked to Christian about the relationship I had with him? I mean really sat down and talked about what all went on with us?"

"No because, and I'm just going to be blunt with you, your relationship with Christian is nothing to me. Wanna know why?" I stand up and fix my dress.

She doesn't respond, because it wasn't needed, I just start back again.

"Because I'm about to walk down the aisle, stand in front of him, exchange vows, he's going to but a gorgeous ring on my finger, and I will be Mrs. Anastasia Grey. And not you. Then in a few months I'm going to give birth to Christian's child. That Elena is something you will never be able to change, and no I did not want a baby now but I will make the best of it, and I will always be a part of Christian's life. Marriage or not Christian will want to be a part of this baby's life, and I bet you know that. And the only reason you are even coming to this wedding is because I care about Grace and she for some reason enjoys your presence."

She looks a little stunned by my sudden confidence around her but gets it under control, "You won't keep him away from me. I made him the man he is today, without me he would be nothing, and because of that he will always run to me. Every time you make a mistake or you two fight, he'll call me, and you're foolish to think he'd just cut me out forever."

"Oh Elena, I'm not the foolish one, you are. Not only are you unless you're also stupid as hell. Congrats. No he does not need you, he was fifteen and to be honest he would've fucked anything with legs and a vagina. Your vagina was not special and neither are you. And if you ever come between my marriage or my family, I will beat your old ass. Pregnant or not. Now I'm going to leave now and get to my wedding, I hope you have a _great _time."

I turn around from her lifting my dress slightly so I don't walk on it and go straight from the room. Both my mother and my to be mother in law look wonderful. Grace is in a pretty light yellow dress and light tan shoes, my mom is in a light pink dress with a white pull over on. The girls all look wonderful with their hair lightly curled, their make-up perfect because of Mia, and their dresses look as wonderful as they did in the store. I give the girls their rings before we leave and they all seem to like them and Kate does a great acting job. They each hug me and tell me congratulation. Lily is acting a little better than she had been before, maybe realizing that the wedding was really happening changed her attitude. Lelia has been nice this whole time, not once acting like anything was wrong or she didn't want to be here, and I'd actually come to like her. We all, the girls myself my mom and Grace, all get inside Taylor's car and drive to where ever the wedding is being held. Another big secret I wasn't allowed to know about, Mia insisting that I be surprised about everything, and convinced everyone to not tell me.

The whole drive I'm nervous, and so is the baby, which makes me worry that I might be sick sometime through the evening. The girls all talk about how beautiful the wedding will be and apparently they have all been allowed to see where we're going. It's about a thirty minute drive before we come to a stop outside a huge building. Taylor gets out and opens the door for us; Grace and Mom stepping out first, then Kate, Mia, Lily, and Lelia, and finally me. We're parked where no one inside could see us as Grace passes out flowers. The white roses look beautiful but Kate's look the best that one red rose popping out against the others.

Kate lightly tabs me holding my flowers out white I take, "You ready to get married?"

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"I still don't understand why you didn't want a stripper. I mean I get your getting married and all but you've known the girl barely a month a stripper wouldn't have made that much of a difference." Elliot has gone on all day about me not wanting a stripper last night, along with Kyle and Brandon my other groomsmen.

"That friend of her's, Kate, she's seventeen too isn't she? Cause dear god she is hot and so smart it's like a double package." That's another thing poor Elliot has gone on and on about, Kate. My ears can hardly stand her name at this point.

"Elliot really, either do the girl, or leave her name as far away from my ears as physically possible. You're killing me on the day of my wedding." I tilt my head shaving away the last bit of shaving cream on my neck and chin.

"Sorry but really have you seen any girl that's hotter than her?" He is one hundred percent serious.

"Yes actually. The one I'm marrying." I shoot him a look. He's having a hard time fixing his tie, he never really learned how to put one on and every tim he does he forgets.

"She is pretty hot." He huffs in frustration, "Come fix this damned thing."

The dark grey tie is in a complete mess. I roll my eyes while I walk over, un-knot it, and make it presentable. The other guys have their ties done perfectly, at least someone else knows how to properly put on a tie, now I just need to get mine on. I button the top button on my white shirt, wrap the tie through the collar and begin my work. I look in the mirror and everything looks perfect from what I can tell then I turn to the guys, Elliot thanks to me looks great as well as Kyle and Brandon look good. Mia runs in the room like a fireball full of energy in a red dress, she look beautiful, but it makes me wonder how beautiful Ana will look. She's carrying a short single red rose which she runs over to me with.

"You look so good and handsome! Now you just need this but first but the grey jacket on." She's as hyper as ever, scrambling around till she finds the grey jacket that matched my grey pants, and pulls in on me.

"Okay perfect." Then she moves something from the rose and pins it to me. Her with anything needle like is slightly scary, so I watch with insane caution. But finally she finishes, then pulls out four more flowers but instead white roses for the guys. My dad is somewhere around here getting ready.

I watch while she pins the flower to the guys one by one and tie my grey shoes. Dad finally coming in to the room in his tux for Mia to fix up. It honestly is shocking how much energy one girl can hold, a little flash back comes into my mind of when Mom and Dad first adopted her when she was only two. A tiny girl, with curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and more energy than I had ever seen. She was perfect, and still is, though as she got older she became more obsessed with getting under my skin than being the cute little girl I'd come to love and who had gotten me to speak. I wonder if my daughter, saying the baby is a girl, will have brown hair. I think my mother had blonde hair at one point when I was a child but when she died it was brown. I picture a small little girl, my little girl, with blonde hair and smile. Curly or straight, my hair has always had a curl to it so I'm sure hers would. I wonder is she will have blue or grey eyes, Ana's being blue and mine grey, I guess I'd have just wait and see. But the more I picture the little girl, the more I see my grey eyes staring at me. Then I see a beautiful little boy with bronze hair like mine and bright blue eyes like Ana's.

"Christian I'd like a moment with you. If you all don't mind I'd like to speak with my son." My father drags me out of my thoughts as he politely tells everyone to leave. He's always been very good at that, it's just part of his business.

"Yes dad?" I scoot over on the bed giving him room to sit.

"I've always wondered what kind of woman you would marry you know. You've always had such looks but then you had that wild phase and it scared me to death that you'd end up marrying some, what are they called, ah a gold digger." He laughs and it makes me laugh. I'd heard many times I'd end up with some no good gold digger.

His laughing turns into a smile."But now I know exactly the kind of woman your marrying. Ana is a wonderful girl, with a good head, and a bright future. And let's be honest, she'll give me and your mother a beautiful grand-baby,"

"And now you've got the business, thank heavens, I was so tired of doing that. I can not wait to spend time with your mother. I think we'll move into a house and I know you to got that condo, but I think you should look for a house too. A condo is no place for young children."

"I know, I'm kinda one step a head of you."

"I see, I can't wait to catch up. You were thinking about what the baby will look like weren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I tilt my head completely confused about how he would know that.

"Every dad knows that look. Before we got to see Elliot all we talked about was how we thought he would look. The bright misty eyes, the big smile, and of course that glow. You glow so much from such happiness, you're as bright as the sun." I can tell from his look he's remembering adopting all of us.

"I was thinking about if she or he would have blue or grey eyes."

"Ah, that's a big one, but it could go either way."

"Yeah."

"Just promise me one thing son."

I look at him funny, "Sure, what?"

"Treat her good, don't let your thick head get in the way of things. Or anyone else for that matter."

I promise, wondering if he knows about Elena some how, and what we've done. But he doesn't act like it, maybe he's just noticed the way she stares at me some times. He hugs me tightly before Mia rushes in says that we need to hurry at get in the car and hurry to the venue.

Mia wraps her arms around me and smiles up at me from my chest, "You've done good this time."

"Thank you, I think I have too."

"You defiantly have. Now, go on, and marry that beautiful girl. We'll be there right after you."

"Okay." I give her a quick kiss before l go to join the others by the front door to leave.

We all pile into the car and get to the huge building my mother has approved for us to get married at. Of course it's beautiful, the chairs, the flowers, the building its self. My mom and Mia have done wonderful as ever. Everyone hugs me and tells me congratulations as I take my place at the end of a long white runner beside the preacher who will marry us. I shake a little nervous as I wait for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle and into my arms.


	10. The Wedding

Kate lightly tabs me holding my flowers out that I take, "You ready to get married?"

I take in a huge deep breath hoping to calm me down, "Yes. Let's get me married."

"Kate dear, they need you to walk with Elliot into place." My mom walks over and smiles at Kate.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Kate kisses my cheek quickly before meeting Elliot who makes her glow.

Mom pulls me into a hard hug which knocks the breath out of me, "You look so beautiful Ana and I am so proud of you. I know this is a few years early, but you've got a good guy and I am proud of you. Your dad would be proud of you too honey"

Mom never talks about dad, she hardly ever really has, but since he died its been even less.

"Thank you mom, now come on, walk me down the aisle like any wonderful mother will do." I kiss her cheek before looping my arm through hers. I feel her take in her deep breath before I take in mine.

I watch while Kate and Elliot as they start down a white aisle runner, with mine and Christian's names and todays date on a black tile at the very beginning, and than me and mom move forward a bit. A minute later a woman I've never seen waves us in, I hold on to my mom for dear life as we step into the huge room. There are white and red roses every where, hanging from the chairs, on balcony above my bridesmaids and the groomsmen, and Christian. He looks so insanely handsome in the grey suit, his normally very messy hair(though still messy) is a little less messy and cleaned up, and he's looking at me. Then I realize there are one thousand other people, so many people, all of them staring at me. I hurry and put my eyes back to Christian and my nervousness is instantly gone. He's smiling, his perfectly straight teeth glowing at me, his gorgeous face that in just a few minute will be all mine looking directly at me. My breathing keeps getting faster and faster as me and mom get closer to Christian. I look back around the room, hoping it will calm me down, and notice that the chairs are different from what I have seen before they look much more comfortable than the ones I've seen in other weddings with a thick cushion in on the bottoms and backs. The white fabric is nearly blinding from how bright it is and the red bow that is tied around the back matches my roses and the bridesmaids dresses perfectly. Grace has done a wonderful job everything is like a fairytale; everything a girl could ever dream of. There are red roses spread out over the white runner that makes it that much more of a fairytale.

I feel mom slowly unwinding her arm from mine and I realize we've gotten to the front of all the people and I am now standing in front of Christian and the preacher. I swear my heart is going to pound right out of my leans in and kisses my cheek, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom." I kiss her back and watch her while she walks to her seat beside Grace in the very front row. I can see Elena is sitting in the second row but push her as far from me as possible. If she were actual distance; she's be in England or the middle of the ocean with sharks.

I turn my eyes back to Christian, my Christian, all mine. In just a few minutes we will be married and he will be officially be mine. He's looking down at me, he's so tall, so muscular and his tux just shows that off. He looks good in a tux, hell he probably looks good in anything. His lips pull into a smile and he looks me right in my eyes. The preacher begins talking about how special marriage is and the way love and having a partner make life. He goes on to talk to us about how important working as a team his, that from this moment forward there will no longer be just me or him but us and we. Christian stares at me the whole time, which of course only makes my heart beat even faster. But it strangely feels good and knowing his eyes are on me make it even better.

The preacher now begins the vows starting with me.

"Ana, do you take Christian to be your lawful wedded husband?" His voice is strong and without a doubt everyone in the room can hear him with ease.

I swallow quickly and try to make my voice sound as loud as he had his, "I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her/him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"I do."

"You may now place the wedding band on Christian's left ring finger." He smiles at me reassuringly. I turn to Kate who volunteered to hold it for me.

She smiles at me while she slips it into my hand then turn back to Christian who is looking at me and suddenly looks more nervous than I have ever seen him. This time I'm the one who smiles reassuringly up at him. He puts his hand out for me to slid the ring on, it's a bit harder than I thought it would be, but it does finally go all the way down.

"Christian do you take Ana to be your lawful wedded wife?" The preacher is now looking at Christian.

He stands up straight with his broad shoulders pushed back, "I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her/him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"I do." Christian smiles at me before turning to the preacher again.

"Now place the wedding ring on her left ring finger."

Christian turns to his father who is standing directly behind him for my ring. I watch closely as he puts the ring in his palm and he turns back to me. I put my left hand out for him to slip the ring on, he smiles while he wiggles the ring on, and finally my heart stops beating so fast seeing it on my hand again.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Christians' smile gets even bigger then suddenly I'm in his arms and he's tipped me over. His warm lips push against mine in a hard kiss. My heart, which has finally calmed, is instantly racing again. His arms feel so good around me though so safe and happy. He pulls away and sets me back up straight.

"I'm proud to present to you for the first time as a married couple; Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

All one thousand people are now standing and clapping like crazy. My cheeks turn bright red as Christian and I stand in front of so many people all staring at us. Christian clasps his hand around mine as we start walking back down the aisle together. Grace explained this part to me earlier this morning, we're to walk outside and get into the big limo that will take us to some beautiful place to sign some papers and take a few pictures while the guest talk and head up to the second floor where the reception will be held. Christian is all smile as we go back to the doors I walked through thirty minutes ago as a single woman and now walking back out a married woman.

The limo is waiting for us just like Grace had said. Christian opens up the door for me to climb inside. I lift up my dress and scoot into the back. It's large on the inside, two black leather seats, a cooler, and a three seater on the very back. There's a thick black wall separating us from the driver.

"You look incredibly beautiful you know." Christian is glowing from happiness, which of course makes me smile.

"Why thank you, you look very handsome."

He licks his lips, "Oh wife you're so sweet."

Wife. Wife. Christian Grey's wife. Anastasia Steele Grey.

"So are you husband. So where are we going tonight?"

He pulls me to where I'm laying down on the seat with me on top of me, "You'll find out soon. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well it'll be a little longer than soon. But for now-" With out me being able to say another word his lips are against mine.

We make out for a while before Christian has to stop for a deep breath.

"What about the driver?" I giggle as I catch my breath.

"Taylor can't see."

My eyes get bigger, "What? It's Taylor?"

"Yes?" Christian is rubbing my upper thighs with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh my gosh, this is so.. Weird."

Christian just laughs in response, "How so? We just got married, you're lucky I don't completely attack you."

"Because I feel like he knows what we're doing! And I'm fairly certain we just arrived to take our wedding photos."

Christian just smirks at me, "Of course he does. And you're right."

I hear Taylor shut his door a few minutes before the door on our side opens up. Christian steps out and takes my hand leading me out of the car. When I get out of the limo the wind blows my dress and I see where we are. There's a beautiful pond with surrounding forest around it, it's beautiful. I add another note to thank Grace once more for yet another thing. Christian leads me over to a man with a huge camera who is already snapping photos. He stops taking pictures while him and Christian talk, he quickly says congratulations and I thank him before he moves us to where he'd like us to pose. We start off by a tree with Christian leaning against it holding me against his chest, then move to me with my back against his chest and him kissing my cheek, after a few more changes in position he has us move. We move away from the tree and take a few of us kissing, then us in a dancing pose, and then Christian gets a bright idea. In the middle of a position change he scoops me up in to his arms and the camera goes crazy of us giggling before he kisses me. I swear the camera is going to break from the snapping sounds it's making. We take plenty more photos, more than I've ever been willing to take at once. Finally we finish photo's and get back into the limo. Christian and Taylor have a very brief conversation before he gets inside with me.

"You look so beautiful you know." He's suddenly being sweet and quite, a side of Christian I hardly see.

"Thank you."

He reaches over and feels my stomach, "You've put on a little weight. Please don't take that the wrong way, it's kinda comforting. I've worried about you a lot lately." He's sliding his hand over my stomach.

"Really? Why?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I thought maybe the stress over the wedding would be too much for someone that's pregnant to have on them." He's still rubbing my stomach, I wonder quickly if the baby can feel this or if it's still too early.

"I mean it was stressful but I don't think we need to worry."

"I'm going to worry Ana, you're carrying my child, and I care about you. I don't want to lose either of you."

I smile lightly he's worrying about the baby, "Nothing is going to happen to either of us, we'll both be just fine."

He smiles and me and I suddenly have the intense urge to kiss him. With out stopping I push my lips on to his and move to his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist lightly and pulls me to him. We kiss the entire ride back to where the wedding and reception till Taylor opens the door. I feel awkward when he smiles down at us like we're a bunch of young teenagers. Then I realize we are. I climb off of Christian's lap as fast as possible to let him get out of the car. I try to push the awkwardness from what happen with Taylor out of my mind while me and Christian walk back inside.

When we get in everyone starts to clap again, it's so loud it actually starts to hurt my ears. Once they calm down I really take in where Grace has planned the reception. She must have put a lot of thought into finding this place because there's so much room in the entire building since there's a thousand people here and still enough room. There are tables set up around the entire room with white table clothes and roses in a vase in the very center, chairs that match the ones that were down stairs for the ceremony, a round table on the very back with the huge cake Christian and I picked out, it looks absolutely perfect. In the middle of the room is a large square section of different wood flooring that I assume is for dancing, and in the other corner a woman behind a table with an apple laptop who is controlling the music that is lightly playing in the back ground. Grace comes up to Christian and I first thing once we've gotten up the stairs and every one has settled.

"You two look so beyond beautiful together." She pulls Christian into a hug and kisses his cheek before moving to me.

"And you Ana, I am so happy to have you as my daughter in law." She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek like she had Christian.

"Thank you Grace. That's so sweet and so is what you've done for us and this wedding. Everything is so perfect and I will never be able to thank you for what you've done."

She smiles at me, her straight teeth glowing under the lights, "I should be the one thanking you dear. Now you two go have a beautiful first dance and then we can have dinner."

Christian nods toward the dance floor and we begin walking through the crowd. They all step back as we make our way through. The woman behind the computer changes the song to a song I don't recognize and changes the volume to where everyone can hear. Christian leads me to the middle of the floor while everyone hurries to find a seat. Christian wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. I let him lead me, pulling me this way and that way because sadly slow dancing was not something I was blessed with knowing how to do, but Christian it seems as though he was born knowing how to move perfectly. I lay my head on his shoulder while he spins me around and around, swaying this way, pulling me that way. I feel him against me and try my hardest to forget everyone is watching us at this very moment, I make it just Christian and I, like we are the only two people in this entire building. It works, I feel like we've danced for hours when the song finally comes to an end.

Christian squeezes me against him tightly before everyone erupts again, "I love you; you know?"

I smile against him, "Yeah. I know."

Grace announces over the speakers for everyone to stay seated as food is being passed out. Christian and I walk over to the huge round table that is seating all our family, the groomsmen, and my bridesmaids. The servers bring out plates full of food to all the people and we begin eating. The food of course is wonderful, this entire wedding is wonderful who am I kidding I don't think Grace has ever done anything not wonderful. When everyone has finished the meal we then move to cutting the cake, Grace tells Christian to not smear the cake over my face before we move to cutting. The serving set is dazzling and elegant. Christian cuts his first and carefully slips it into my mouth. It taste just as good as I remember it being. I cut mine next and feed it to Christian. I can tell that he's a little disappointed that he hasn't gotten to rub it into my face and I'm a bit disappointed too. Once we've gotten our slices and sat back down everyone else is passes out cake as well. Once cake is finished champagne is passed out and Christian and I give a speech to thank everyone.

"I'm so grateful you all could be here to experience this amazing day with me and my beautiful bride. I hope you all have had a great time tonight with us as we have with you. Now I believe my wife would like to thank you as well." Christian's voice echo's through the room, he sounds so calm, so good at this.

He hands me the mic and I take a deep breath, "My husbands covered most of what I would've liked to have said. Thank you so much for coming on this special day, it means so much to me that you were here, and I'm so grateful." I try to sound as calm as Christian had before me but I'm pretty sure I sound nothing like it. Yet another thing he is better at.

I stop before I take a sip from the long glass and I guess Grace has seen me because she moves close to me and tells me that mine is only the fake stuff that parents by for their children on New Years and not to worry about it. I didn't realize how being pregnant had effected Christian and I so much but right then it does hit me that having this baby has completely changed us all. I bring my focus back to the wedding and realize that Mia is going on about how wonderful this has been. I have to excuse myself to the bathroom before I get sick, damn morning sickness. Once I've cleaned up I return to find everyone dancing, Christian pulls me into his arms again, and as much as I'd love to sit down I dance with him time and time again. After at least six songs I tell Christian my feet are killing me and Grace has the idea for Christian to take off my garter belt. She reminds him to take off the one with out the button before she has someone place a chair in the middle of the dance floor for every one to see. I sit down and take huge breaths as I try to calm down while Christian gets on his knees on the floor, puts his head under my dress, and begins nibbling his way up my leg. I giggle and move under him the time until he finally pulls it off and tosses it over to his groomsmen. They cheer loudly and make me laugh that much harder. Christian and I sit back a while and watch while every one else dances, he keeps looking at me and smiling or lightly rubbing my stomach. After a while though Christian gets a little bored of watching and insists I take my shoes off to dance more.

"Okay lovebirds, you two are about to leave. May I please dance with my daughter?" My mom breaks in about half way through the eighth song we've danced to.

"Of course." Christian smiles down at her, I've never noticed how short me and my mother really are.

We are as good as Christian but I don't care, I'm with my mom and that's all I care about.

"I'm proud of you." She has a big smile on her face and her eyes are glowing.

"Why?"

"You've grown up well, we've had up's and down's, but you've matured into a beautiful woman and have a wonderful man. That's something I was never good at finding."

Mom always told me not to jump on the first one that came along because that's the mistake she made. Her smile has faded from bright to the one she gives me when I know she's replaying her entire life right before her eyes.

"You tried your best and you always did your best with me."

"I did try, thank you darling. You're going to make a wonderful mother."

I feel the tears in my eyes start to grow as her words settle in. My mom was always the best mother she knew how to be and if I'm anything like she was I'll make my son or daughter very happy.

"No no, no tears tonight. You've got to get going you have a honeymoon to get to." She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek before she passes me back to Christian.

"Come on, I can't wait to have you to myself."

Christian leads me through the thick crowd of people all throwing bird seed at us as we make our way to the limo. Oh the poor limo. It's covered in white paint, every few I can see says just married, corny love song lyrics, hearts, or C&S. Christian opens the door for me before we turn back to everyone and shout good-bye. Christian shuts the door and Taylor drives off.

"Here sweetie, lay in my lap it's been a busy day." He pats his legs and I gladly take the offer.

I wiggle my way over to him and rest my head on his legs. He starts picking bird seed out of my hair and I end up dosing off. I don't know how long I've been asleep before Christian wakes me up again. I groan lightly, so ready for sleep, and not wanting to move. He ends up carrying me through an airport. So where ever we're going you have to fly to huh? Jeez I wish someone had told me. Christian carries me up to the airplane with Taylor and two other people following close behind with suitcases. How long are we going for? Yet another detail I've been kept away from. Christian lays me out on the bed in the back of the plane while he goes to talk to some people.

"I know you're sleepy but there's still one thing I need to do." I hear Christian shut the door and make his way to the bed.

I stretch out before speaking, "What's that?"

He moves on top of me and close to my lips, "Make love to my wife."

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I started back school August 22nd and have been very busy lately. I will continue to update as frequently as possible. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews and please tell me how you felt about the wedding and guesses of where the honeymoon will take place!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sweetie, wake up we're here now." I can feel Christian lightly rubbing the side of my face. It tickles but I'm too sleepy to laugh.

"Really?" My voice comes out a bit childish and Christian laughs in return.

"Really. I'll carry you but first we have to cover your eyes."

He sits me up and I reluctantly do as he wants then suddenly there is a black silk cloth in front of me that he is putting over my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't get to see anything until we're offically at our location." I feel his hands working steadly as he ties it around my head. I'm sure my hair is a complete mess I have no idea how long I've been asleep.

"Ugh, fine."

With out another word I'm lifted up into Christian's arms and he is walking me through the plane again. It's amazing how strong he is because I don't know lots of people who could carry a pregnant girl down the stairs of an airplane but Christian Grey can. Taylor greets us and tells Christian all of our bags have been taken to where ever, even he's in on keeping this a super secret, and we are good to go. Christian slides me to some car before getting in himself.

"You're so cute when you sleep."

"How so?"

"Just are oh and you talk."

My eyes, though I can't see, bult open.

"I talk?"

"Yes you talk."

"What do I say?"

"Different things it's nothing you should worry about. I find it very cute."

I swallow, "Okay."

"Did you sleep okay on the play? You tossed and turned a lot."

"I slept really well actually. I was so tired from all the wedding crazyness."

"I know sweetie, but now we have three weeks all to ourselves."

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?"

"No I just have a doctors appointment on the fourteenth."

"I'm sure I can pay her to have her come here, just make sure to write the number and her name down for me to contact her."

He's such a bussniess man already, "Okay sweetie."

"I think you're going to love it here though, it's very nice."

"When will I find out where we are?"

"In just a few minutes."

He's right, it's just a few more minutes of driving before Taylor starts to slow, and then comes to a stop. I bite my lip to hide the excitedness I feel, three weeks of where ever we are, and three weeks with Christian Grey my husband. This will be amazing.

Christian takes my hand and helps me out, "Come on I know you're dying to find out."

He's right I am. Every step I take I know I'm getting closer and closer to finding out. We walk around the car and up to a side walk when Christian stops me. I'm using all my sences at this point, I can smell salt water so near a beach and I can hear waves, but other than that there are no clues.

"Ready?" Christian has moved behind me and it now holding the blind fold.

"Yes!"

He pulls it off in one quick motion and I finally see where I am. I'm standing in front of a huge house that is surrounded by trees and a white picket fence. When I turn to my right it is over looking the ocean and a huge with golden sand. The house has a lower level, a basement I assume, that is holding up the other floors and thick white pilers, a big white stair case leading up to the second level, a third level that covers the wrap around porch, and even a tower. It looks like it belongs on a beautiful beach so this is the perfect spot. The house is covered in white wood and brick it looks like every girls dream home. The ocean on the other side is crashing and makes it feel so surene and peaceful. I turn to Christian and wrap my arms around his neck tightly.

"It's so beautiful!"

"You think so?" I can hear the smile in his voice as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yes! It is perfect and the view is wonderful! Please tell me where we are."

He scoops me back into his arms, "I will when we get inside."

He carries me up the stairs and to the front door, opens it with one hand, and steps inside. We step into a large foyer and walk around the large staircase. The floors from what I can see are all a light hardwood flooring and the walls are a light blue. We walk through a slight hall way and into the family room. There's a huge TV on the far left wall with an entertainment center covered with lots of movies, there's a tan couch that is braket shaped, a white coffee table in front of it with a vase full of beuatiful flowers, and magazines. To the right is a small wooden table with matching wooden chairs, and behind that is the large kitchen.

Christian sets me down, "Welcome to our home away from home."

"This is ours?"

"Yes so we can come whenever we like. Here sit on the couch and I'll tell you all about the house."

I do like he's said and sit on the large couch, "Okay then."

"My families been looking at the house for a while and when we found out you were pregnant mom said we should get it for a vacation home. As far as where are we; we are in Grande-Terre. It's a French Island and as you will notice everyone here can speak French. Do you know how to speak French?" He tilts his head like a little puppy.

I stick my jaw up proudly, "Yes actually I did very well in that class."

"Well good, obviously there will be some that speak English, but their native languge is French. So that's good to know that you speak some French. As far as the house goes, it has four bedrooms plus one in the basement for guest, it had four full baths and one half bath, a gameroom down in the basement, and a tower room that we can kinda turn into a movie room if you would want."

Woah. Big is a bit of a understatement.

"That's so much room."

"Well I figured that with a baby on the way we'd need some room. And you never know; later on we might want one or two more kids."

One or two more? How big of a family does he want? Well I guess since he had two siblings it would make since him thinking our daughter or son would want a sibling or two.

"Always one step a head huh?" I smirk at him.

"Always. Now come I want to show you our room."

I nod and take his set out hand. We weave through the hall at the foyer there are two closed doors, one at the very end of the small hall and a pair of double doors on the left wall, Christian lets go of my hand to open the doors on the left side.

It's a large room, of course, with a king size bed pushed against a large window over looking the street we've just come from and the beautiful trees that have over grown. The bed has a light blue thick comforter that matches the rest of the rooms beachy theme, a white fluffy chair and table on the far left of the room, pictures of beachy things hang on the walls. It's has a very home feeling to it.

"Do you like it so far?" Christian sounds slight conserned.

"Of course I do." I'm completely taken back by the house and the room.

"Come see the bath room."

He takes my hand once more and leads me through the room and to the right. He opens the white door and steps in taking me with him. The floor is a bright white tile that shines and glows from the light of a large window. There's a door directly on our left that I assume is where the tolet is, a long strip of light granit counter tops with two a sink on each side and a huge mirror following behind it, a bath tub straight across from the sink lays below a window on looking the sides of the ocean with candles on all sides it will hold Christian and I with no problem. I turn around to tell Christian how wonderful it is but he has to take a phone call. He kisses me and tells me that it's business and walks to the office that is through the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of that first day I spend walking around the house exploring. Christian spend a majority of the time on the phone with one of his most important clients and I pop in every once in a while. After our personal chef fixing me lunch, a salad with grilled chicken and fresh fruit, I get in the bath where I spend the rest of the day. At six I start getting sleepy and lay down.

My eyes flutter as they adjust to the darkness of the room. I can feel that I'm overly warm, wiggle free of the blanket and let cool air rush over me, before I notice anything else. I can't tell what time it is but it can't be later than three, I turn once, rest a bit, and decide to get a glass of milk. I throw one leg over the bed and walk slowly on the hard wood floor into the large kitchen. Before I can get to the fridge, the light from Christian's office still being on throws my attention to his little space. I walk carefully to the side of the door and listen close to see what he's doing.

"Yes I married her." His tone is one I've never heard before, some what closed off and careful. I wonder why he would be talking to someone this late.

"No I don't want you to meet her or to be around our child." He pauses listening to the response from the other side, "I'm sorry but until you're clean I don't care. I'm not having this talk again mother. Now go take a nap or something please."

His mother... In my sleepyness it takes me a moment to register that Grace is his adopted mother and who he's taking to his birth mom. Until she gets clean? Grace nor Christian has mentioned his mom much and I've never thought to ask but from this bit of conversation; they aren't close. My thoughts of his mom stop quickly when I hear his chair move on the floor and his shoes tapping my direction.

"Ana sweetie what are you doing up?" I don't bother running or hiding away instead I fake a yawn as he comes out the door way and rub my eyes.

He runs his hand through my hair and smiles lightly down at me, "I woke up and you weren't there. More business?"

"Yeah but I'm coming to bed now. Same for you." He pushes my hair behind my ear and takes my hand leading me to our temportary bedroom.

I crawl into the bed and lay facing him as he looks down at me. He smiles more, this time it touches his eyes, and wraps the blanket around me. He kisses my forehead and explains he's going to take a shower quickly and come to bed. I fall back asleep before he comes to bed.

* * *

The first week of our honey moon goes by quickly. Christian takes one or two phone calls a day but after that he turns his phone off. We spend a lot of time down on the beach and playing in the water. The people are all very friendly and knowing French does come in handy. Taylor and another man stay close by watching, though I don't think we'll have any problems, I haven't even seen one photographer the whole week. That next Saturday are wedding gifts arrive and we open them. There's a few cook books, a coffee mocha frappe hot chocolate and tea maker, a set of nice bright white towels with a large G printed in a nice cursive print, Grace and Mr. Grey bought us a set of twenty four very nice silver spoons knives and forks for when we have guest they also got us a few more presents they said would be waiting at home when we get back, my mom and Bob sent us a set of dishes and bowls to also be used when entertaining and the same notes explaining there are more gifts. Opening 1000 gifts is pretty tiring so when we've finished we head up to the tower room to relax.

We've layed out the couch and a thick blanket and I stare out the huge windows in the ceiling on to the clear blue sky while Christian rubs my stomach lightly.

"I think I want it to be a girl." He randomly breaks our sweet silence and it makes me smile.

"Why?"

"I want a little mini you and when I think about it, I think she'll look a lot like you."

"Christian can I ask you something?"

He looks up at me from my stomach, "Of course baby."

"Can you tell me about your mom? You don't have to I'm just wondering."

He looks down briefly and bites the inside of his cheek, "It's going to come out at some point. My mom is still alive, she just has a bad drug problem and I don't like seeing her. I talk to her sometimes but only see her once maybe twice a year. Last night when you were outside my office that's who I was talking to. I was afraid for you to know to be honest."

"I don't mind, it doesn't change you."

"I'm glad I kinda thought it might make you; afraid or worried about who you were married to."

"I know who I'm married to and I'm very happy with that choice and your mom isn't going to run me off."

He moves up and kisses my lips quickly, "Good."

"What's your moms name?"

"Ella why?"

"Well why don't we name our daughter that if it's a girl."

"I don't know. I mean I'd have to think about it and so would you but maybe."

"We'll talk about it more as it get closer sweetie."

"Okay. Now how bout we go down to this awesome icecream place in the center of town?"

"Sounds great."

"Would you want some pickels?"

I make a face, "I hate pickels."

"I learned something new today; tell me more."

"Well my favorite icecream is strawberry it's kinda plain but I love it."

"Mines chocolate. I'm boring too." He winks.

"We're going to be the most perfect boring couple ever."

"Yes we are Mrs. Grey." He smiles the cutest smile and his bright grey eyes light up with excitement as we race down the stairs.

I take a huge breath and let it out as I watch the little kid in him shine through. Adorable, cute, sweet, and all mine. I put my hand on my stomach and smile down on it.

_You're going to have a great daddy little Ella._


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." Dr. Greene walks through the house and to the kitchen table bright and happy as ever. I can only imagine how much Christian has paid for her to fly all the way out here.

"Good morning Dr. Greene."

"A lots change since I last saw you not only for you but the baby too. Now it'll be easier to set everything up comfortably for you in the bedroom so I'll go do that now and you can just lay down."

"Okay." She smiles at me before walking off to the bedroom and Christian leads the way.

I follow a good distance behind them hoping once I get there she'll have everything ready for me. She's not completely ready but she's nearly there as I lay down on the large bed. All her equiptment is set up on a large movable tray and her clipboard lays on the bedside table.

"Okay Ana, as of today you're around ten weeks and three or four days. It's still too early to determain the gender of the baby but by the next time I see you which will hopefully be October fourteenth you'll be nearly fifteen weeks and we may be able too. But are you experencing any symptoms?"

"I get morning sickness every now and then, I go to the bathroom a good bit lately, and I get winded after a short walk. Oh and my clothes are getting kinda on the tight side."

"These, though they may be annoying, are all good signs. The weight gain is a extremely good sign it means the baby is growing and developing right on schedule. Morning sickness hopefully will end in the next few weeks but until that happens try eating six small meals a day instead of three big meals. The windness and going to the bathroom sadly will only progress from this point on but it's only because the baby is begining to fill up the space and is probably begining to hit your blader just right."

"Okay, six small meals a day and just adjust to peeing and heavy breathing, got it."

"And within the next few days you may need to begin wearing maternity clothes to be comfortable."

"Okay I'll start buying some."

"Already now if you wanna call in Mr. Grey to see his baby in person."

I smile at her before lightly shouting Christian's name, knowing he isn't too far away. He walks in the room and sits close to the end of the bed though still in reach of holding my hand.

"Excited Mr. Grey?"

"Please call me Christian and yes very."

"Okay Christian. Ana if you'll just lift up your shirt."

I nod and do as she says lifting my shirt up to about my bra and folding it over. I watch while she grabs a bottle of the cold gel and swirts in to my stomach. I hold back a shiver from the insant coldness and let my body adjust. She flips a few switches and begins moving the gel around my stomach. The screen flashes and soon our little peanut is on the screen.

Christian lights up as he looks closely and then I notice Dr. Greene is too.

"Oh dear." She looks to me, Christian, and back to peanut.

Christian leans forward, "What? What's wrong?"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Grey it looks like you're going to be needing two of everything."

Christian's eyes turn into bowling balls, "What?"

"Ana you're carrying two babies."

I don't speak. Two, two little peanuts.

"Ana sweetie speak." This time it's Christian coaching me.

"How I mean I'm not that big."

Dr. Greene breaths then tilts to look at my stomach, "You're the right size and they both seem to have plenty of room in there for now. You haven't notice the belly yet."

"I guess not, kinda hard to when I see myself every day."

I look down at my stomach and realize that I have increased significantly in size. How I've managed to miss that I don't know.

"I noticed but I didn't want to just come out and say you're getting pretty big."

"You were just being careful it's fine. But there is definatly two babies in there I'll print one out."

Christian and Dr. Greene begin disussing the babies while I still stare at my stomach. There's two little babies growing inside me at this very moment and I've managed to completely unnotice how much I've grown in size. But looking at my stomach now, I can easily see I have started to really show.

"Okay Ana I'll see you in a few weeks, make sure you eat healthy, and start getting clothes."

I nod and smile while she walks out the front door. She wasn't able to tell the gender yet but she said hopefully next time, that she normally can at around fifteen weeks. Once she's in her car Christian shuts the door.

"Twins." It's not a horrible scaried tone like I had thought it would be but more of a causious I don't know what to think tone.

"Yep."

"This should be interesting."

"You're telling me."

"We'll never have a boring house at least."

I shrug light, "That's one way of looking at it."

"That's the best way of looking at it." He smiles, "Now come eat some fruit."

* * *

"We're gonna need two names for each sex now." Christian and I lay out on the bright beach sand enjoying another bright day. We leave this Sunday and are trying to make the best out of the days we have left.

"Yeah that's true. Well have you thought about your mom's name?"

I see him take in a deep breath, "I have, and if it is a girl or multiple girls one can be named Ella."

"Really?" I leap up smiling.

"Yes. And be careful jumping up so fast. Now come on we need to get you dresses so we can go have lunch."

I smile the whole walk back to the house. Ella Grey. It's a beautiful name and it's his mothers beautiful name. Christian looks back at me as we walk to the house. Christian called a personal shopper to buy and send me enough maternity clothes to get me through the rest of the trip and stock up the condo too. When we get in the house we go straight to our room and to our closet.

"Didn't you notice your clothes getting more snug?" Christian flips through short sleeve shirts and pants while I flip through some of the dresses the personal shopper bought. I think Christian said her name was Ashley.

"I did but I guess I didn't think too much about it you know? Since I knew I was pregnant I was expecting it."

"I understand baby but Dr. Greene says you're the perfect size to be carrying two so I think you're fine."

We kiss quickly before he walks into the bedroom and changes into his clothes. I decide on a light blue stappless sundress and tan flip flops. Christian decides on a light grey shirt and a pair of jeans. I picture him again in his office that day with Kate in a nice suit and at our wedding compaired to the man who stands in front of me now laid back and easy going in a t-shirt and jeans. Two completely different people but all the same man who is my husband and the father of my children. I rub my stomach before I strip out of the white bathing suit and into the dress. It's loose and flows easily with every move.

Christian talks about the dress and kisses my cheek before we walk out of the house and to the car where Taylor sits patiently waiting. I don't think I could have his job, having to wait on people constantly, and then take them where ever they want. He says hello polietly while we climb up into the car and he holds the door. Christian and him engage in a breif conversation before Christian tells him where we're going for lunch and he moves to the drivers seat.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asks once we're seatled down at our small two seated table by a large open window.

"I'll have a glass of water please." Christian sits perfectly staight up with his broad shoulders squared in the small brass chair. Everything has more of a French theme than a island theme, but it all blends together perfectly.

"And I'll have a glass of lemonade."

The waiter nods and walks to the back of the resturant.

"You excited to get back home?" Christian rests his head on the palm of his hand and blinks his beautiful grey eyes at me.

"Kinda, I miss my mom and Kate, but I'll miss the island too."

He smiles, "We'll come back soon I promise."

"Good, this place is far to beautiful to stay away from."

"I know that's why I picked it. It's almost like just getting to live on our own personal world."

I agree right before the waitor brings us our drinks and takes our order for our food. Christian orders a salad and some sort of soup he says is good while I randomly pick something off the list of pages. When I ask the waitor he explains that it's pretty much a sandwish that they toast and put food that is local on it. I decide to try it and just take the chance. It turns out to be really good, some sort of ham I would guess with a mix of strawberries and some other fruit I can't put a name to. I eat every pit of it. I can't help it really, I just don't feel full, I even end up eating what left overs Christian had. He doesn't say anything as I slide the fancy bowl over to my side and begin to eat the leafs that are drizzled in a tangy dressing. When I finish I duck my head down feeling a little more than embarrased at the amount of food I've inhaled in the last twenty to thristy minutes. He shakes his head at me like there's some sort of inside joke. He pays for the check and we leave to go walking through the shops. We spend about an hour walking before I need a break for me to get my energy up.

"I haven't walked this much since before Grace found out that I was pregnant. She refused to let me walk more than thirty minutes at a time." I'm surprised by how out of breath I am.

"It's fine sweetie." Christian as always is patient and sits down on the bench beside me.

After about ten minutes of just sitting I feel ready to walk again and we head back. Almost purposely Christian takes us in and out of stores directly related to babies or pregnancy. He buys at least eight different kinds of stuffed animals. A giraff, a little dog the perfect size to fit in a babies hand, a dinosuar, a pink poodle, a blue bear, a pink bear, a turtle, and a lion. At the next store he buys me some loose fitting sweat pants that he insisted I have for at home and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Once we've finished with that we move on to more of a local shop, it has cute little cups, a bunch of little stickers, special bears which he buys two of just for the babies, and a little palm tree. Another ten minute break. Back to shopping. Ten minute break. Shopping. Sit down at a picnic table near the beach and watch the waves crash against the shore. One long, deep smell to soak in the salt water before we head back.

It's nearly eight when we get home and Christian lays me in the bed to sleep. He raps the covers around me and kisses my forehead before he goes in his office.

* * *

When I wake up it's surprisingly raining. I can hear the light beat on the roof and its a beautiful sound. I stretch my hands far above my head and open my mouth as wide as possible. I pull my eyes back shut and open them again. Once I'm a little more to I step over the bed and walk towards the kitchen. Christian's office light is bright as ever and I shut my eyes instantly to sheld away from it. I open them and let them adjust before moving foward. Christian sits straight up in his chair his head tilted back and his eyes shut. I move carefully foward to make sure I don't wake him up. On the desk is a neatly written letter.

_Ella,_

_I've tried to forgive you for what you did but I can't bring myself to. I worry constantly that I will be the kind of parent you were, leave my children with no one, not be able to provide for them. Because of you I worry that I will perminitly ruin my children's lives. Ana wants to name our little girl after you, if they are girls, and I told her we could. I can't take away what she wants and every time she mentions it I see a little spark light up in her bright blue eyes. I don't want to take away that little spark. So to make her happy I will say this and convince myself of it; I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did. For getting addicted to drugs, for getting pregnant stupidly and ill ready, I forgive you for putting yourself first and leaving an innocent child to defend himself and to nearly starve to death. I will forgive you and I will let it go. Don't write back. I don't care to hear about how the drug rehab is 'working'. I'll call the doctor and check for my self. Once you are you may get to meet my beautiful wife and babies. Yes, babies, I don't know if you know about family history, but Ana is having twins. She real beautiful you know, long brown hair that's soft and feels amazing, these blue eyes that I swear take the beauty staright out of the ocean, and she's perfect. _

_-Christian_

I feel the blood rush out of me, I'm sure I turn twelve shades paler, and my heart aches. He calles his mother Ella, he's forcing himself to forgive her for me, and most of all he thinks I'm perfect. I put the note back right as I found it and move to Christian.

"Christian baby wake up." I lightly shake him not wanting to scare him.

"Huh?" He's still asleep.

"Come on, come to bed."

He smiles and pulls me to kiss him before he gets up and follows behind me. The words from the note continue to move through my mind while I lead him from the office to the nice warm bed. It's still raining and it doesn't take long before I fall back sleep. Christian wraps his arms around me before kissing the back of my head and dozing off once again.

The next time I wake up its to the sound of Christian zipping and moving across the floor. I lay there silently taking in my surrounding and listening to the rain against the roof again. I open my eyes lightly and watch while Christian folds away all the clothes and things that have been unpacked through our time here. Once one suit case is full he moves it to the other side of the house and grabs another. Finally I give in and stur to let him know I'm awake.

He is immedently at my side, "Ana baby you're awake."

I nod sleepily and smile up at him. Such a morning person.

"I hate to make you move, but you need to get up so you can get dressed. I left a few loose things out for you so you can pick." He takes my hand and leads me to the side of the bed where their are three pairs of yoga pants laid out and a few white t-shirts. I feel each of them before deciding on which to wear. It's a pair that we bought yesterday, their made of silk it feels like and I can't remember exactly how much they cost, and the smoothest shirt I can find. I change and sit back on the side of the bed while Christian moves the last two suitcases.

We move quickly and quietly out to the car where Taylor and Christain hurry to throw the suitcases in the back. Once they do Taylor hurries to the drivers seat and Christian slides in beside me. We both buckle up and Taylor drives off to the airport where the _Grey Inc _plane waits for us to fly off to Los Vegas. When we get to the airport Taylor moves the lugage and Christian moves me.

"Go on to the back room and get some sleep. I'll wake you up to eat and then you can go back to sleep till we wake up.

I nod and waddle off to the bed and lay down on my side counting little sheeps till I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the Grey INC. plane landed I was blind folded and swiped up into Christian's arms. He refused to tell me anything yet again as he carried me to the car and I stayed in his arms the entire ride. The car came to a stop and I was very carefully led out of the car and down a path. I hear a door open,

"SURPRISE!" There were multiple people that I heard before I saw.

Christian pulls the blind fold off quickly with ease and my eyes bounce back and forth to the faces around me. My family and my new in-laws are the first I see. Elena is the second, I refuse to allow her to ruin this moment. Then I start piecing together the others at the party; the people from Christian's company, a few of the doctors and nurses that I had met from Grace's doctors office, and a majority of people from the wedding. Christian smiles at me and nudges me in to the crowd.

"Ana darling you look beautiful as ever, and tanner. Maybe even a new glow." Grace pulls me into a hug as she lightly rubs my belly.

"Grace it's wonderful to see you. I missed you a lot actually."

"And I missed you daughter in law. And how is my grand baby?"

Christian steps in, "Perfect. Dr. Greene said that the baby is developing just right."

"Oh good, you seem to have gotten a little bigger during your break from us. Maybe it's just from not seeing you."

We usher around the large room though the other doors are completely closed off. I speak to lots of people in a short time before its announced we'll need to sit down to eat and then we are moved quickly into a large dinning room. Christian and I take seat and the front of the table and I talk to my mom about the honeymoon while we wait for the food to be served. She runs through millions of questions about the island, the people, the food, our new beach house, and the baby. I promise to get her a new ultrasound picture as soon as possible hoping I will push her off until we decide to tell everyone there are two babies. In the mean time drink are served and everyone talks lightly before Christian stands at the edge of the table and gets everyone's attention.

He takes a deep breath and coughs before he starts, "I just want to thank everyone for coming from me and my beautiful wife. I'm very glad everyone could join us in our brand new home to celebrate our new marriage."

Our new house? I feel my eyes turn into giant balls as the words sink into my mind more. Holy hell this is our new house and its huge and it's mine. Once the shock has gone an ear to ear grin comes to place on my face and I can't get it to go away. Christian looks down at me from where he stands at the end of the table and smiles down at me sweetly. I smile back up at him and watch while he continues his speech.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight and enjoy being here with us just as much as we will enjoy being with you."

He finished us and everyone, incluing my self, and he sits back down. They serve a Italian salad first, then a lasagna with grilled eggplant, and finally desert. They bring out a huge chocolate fountain and sat out a very large buffet style of things to deep. I grab two strawberries, a rice crispy treat, and a slice of pineapple.

When we finish our meal, all of us feeling extremely full, we move into the very large living room. Christian's grandmother moves beside me and begins talking to me.

"You look so stunning Ana, and I don't mean anything by this because I'm sure you can keep a man just fine, but I have some tips. And I also don't want to make you feel awkward."

Oh god..

"First and most important, always give him head," I'm completely shocked and she's completely serious, "you never know if some fake slut is going to try and steal your man do it every night. Second, at least try to cook once a week, even if you can't do it. Ask Christian's grandpa the first five years of our marriage he ate burnt food but he loved it. Third, watch all other women very close, never trust a hoe. And fourth, produce beautiful children because then they can't leave." Once she has finished a huge smile comes to her face and she hugs me. I hug her back but I still feel awkward and a little victimized.

She goes on about her way and I watch while she talks and hugs Christian. The night flows by and at around nine everyone slowly starts to make their way out and home. Many people stop to tell me that they think I look very good and I have a nice new tan. Once everyone has left its just me and Christian with our family. Mia pulls me over and insists that I tell her everything and that she knows about the baby now. She rubs my stomach and says she's very excited to be and auntie. Grace and my mom are the next to feel my stomach and kiss my stomach, it's obvious that they have adjusted to becoming grandparents, and seem very excited. I almost slip up and tell them that they can both watch one of them and take turns but I catch myself before I say it out loud. Bob and Mr. Grey talk business as usual and I learn that while we've been gone he has started a new project that will work from China and Bob has agreed to help him get the company started. Once Christian picks up on the business talk he's a whole new person and is in complete business mode. With in a about thirty minutes I'm completely worn out and Christian tells everyone good night and so do it.

"Sleep good honey, and watch that baby." My mom kisses my cheek before she and Bob head out for the night.

"I will mom. It's so good to see you."

When everyone has cleared out Christian leads me to our new bedroom. The bed is set high up with a thick white and black bed set. The rest of the furniture is white but the tv that is set into the wall. The bed was high off the ground with a beautiful white quilt like head board. But getting in the bed was much better, the covers swallowed me whole and the pillow felt like it must be full of feathers. Within ten minutes I was off to sleep.

* * *

October and November seem to pass within just a matter of days. Christian goes back to his routine of constant working, though he does make time for me in every way. I stop by and see him almost daily, since I have nothing to do and Mia is still in school, and the women at the office begin to act much nicer than they had before the wedding. I guess having the title _Mrs. Grey _would give them some reason to worry. I don't let it faze me at this point that all of the are beyond beautiful, if anything that's Mr. Grey's fault and something that Grace should have a talk to him about. Carrick, or Cary as he and Grace have continued to tell me, and Bob's new business has kicked off with out a slight bump and has already made at least a million dollars. It must be in his genes. Mom and Grace spend plenty of time together, constantly on lunch dates and making other plans. Mom stops by at our house often to hang out with me and go over small things for the baby, we've decided to wait till Christmas to tell them, and it always rubbing my stomach.

Kate has already gone back to Georgia with her mom but they are thinking of moving. Kate doesn't plan on starting college till this spring and could easily change schools. The only problem being her moms new man. But she's planning on coming out as soon as possible.

The front door opens and I hear a loud, "Hey sweetie." from the front.

"Hey baby." I'm sprawled out on the large couch watching American Horror Story and rubbing my stomach.

Christian walks around while he takes off his tie, he looks more tired than normal.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him from my layed position.

"Just a long day," He leans down and kisses my now more noticeable, round, and bulging belly, "Hey little peanuts, I missed you and mommy."

"We missed you do." I smile as he kisses me. He's given in to calling them peanuts, kinda a hard habit to kick.

"I think I'm gonna work from home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm sick of the office anyways."

I smile, "Okay."

He lays down beside me and we flip though movies till we decide on one. I fall asleep half way through.

The next day when I wake up Christian isn't in bed but I hear noise in the kitchen. When I waddle into the kitchen Christian's macbook is sitting on the island while he is flipping pancakes. I laugh lightly, still weird seeing him cooking and cleaning and stuff. Maybe I should just stay pregnant, I look down at my stomach in the white silk night gown my personal shopper bought, it's easy to see I'm pregnant in this.

"Morning baby."

Sneaking up on Christian never happens. He could hear you breath from a mile away but act like nothing to make you think you got him; then surprise you instead.

"Good morning Mr. Chef."

"I figured you and the babies need this. Plus we have a big day ahead of us."

I pull out a bar stool and sit down, "What are we doing?"

"Lots." He turns and winks at me.

I just roll my eyes in return, "Okay."

He smiles knowing once again he's gotten his way as he flips two pancakes of onto a glass plate, he slides it over to me along with a bowl of fruit and organic maple syrup. I pour my syrup over to my pancakes and let it soak in. Christian flips a few more pancakes and comes to sit beside me. We eat and talk about our Christmas plans all the while he gives away no hints. He tells me to go get ready while he cleans up, he's already in his clothes for the day; a light grey t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. Based on this I decide on a short sleeve white t-shirt and pull on a long dress like dark grey button up coat with lighter grey tights and black pumps. I refuse to give up looking cute in my high heels, though they are getting very tight. But I can deal.

"You ready?" He asks as I walk out of the room.

"Yes." I smile brightly.

"Heels?"

I roll my eyes, "I'll bring some flats but I'm not going to need them."

He chuckles while I walk back into the closet.

"Make sure to get your purse." He tells me and I grab it from a chair in the living room.

I notice he's decide to take the Jeep SUV today oddly. Once we're in the car he continues and continues to drive until we've reached a car dealer ship. I glance at him, what is this about? I see the large 'Mini USA' on the front of a very updated and modern building.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're getting you a car. I've heard you talk about Mini Coopers and stuff so come on. I have a surprise."

I get out without resistance, it's true I've always wanted one, but surprises with Christian come often. Just last week he gave me the new Macbook Pro, a pair of pearl earrings with a necklace to match, and diamonds. Now a brand new car off the lot. As we walk in everyone in the building turns and a man with dark grey hair and a black suit comes to greet us.

"Mr. Grey, it's wonderful to see you again. I assume you are the stunning Mrs. Grey."

"Eric, nice to see you to, and yes. This is my wife Ana."

"It's wonderful to meet you Ana, and congrats." He has a big smile full of straight and shiney white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Is it ready?" Christian jumps straight to the chase.

"Yes it is, if you'll turn around it's sitting right out front now."

Christian smiles and nudges to the door. When I turn around a white 2013 Mini Cooper Countryman is sitting outside with a giant red bow on it.

"Oh my god Christian!" The huge smile is plastered to my face.

"You need some way to get around, it's safe, good on gas, and has large back seats for the babies."

"Thank you." I grab him and his him as hard as possible with an crowd.

"No problem. Now go get in it." He has a huge proud grin on his face that takes away any anger.

The car is perfect, roomy but still a small car. It of course had that brand new car smell, which I love. Christian stands aside watching and waiting a huge grin on his face.

"You are too much!" It comes out this odd mix of a happy sign and a huff.

"I though you already figured that out?" He crosses his arms, "Well it's already paid for in full so we can go. Which is good cause we have one more stop."

He doesn't tell me anything again which at this point is normal and instead tells me to follow him. We go to a local holiday store that smells like Christmas trees and cookies right when you walk in. There are isles and isles of different sets and single ornaments Christian and I both grab shopping carts and by the end of the day both were packed full. We spent nearly a thousand dollars.

"That was too much money, we could have gone to Walmart or something."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "No, you only get the best now. So get in your new car, and drive to your house."

I stick my tongue out at him childishly not knowing what else I can do. He always wins these things. I follow him back to the house where we sit in the drive way a while and before we go in two men walk about. I turn and look at Christian before he tells me to get out. He takes my hand and leads me in all smiles. When we get inside, in the living room, there is now a huge tree placed perfectly in the corner in the view of the window. It's very tall and think, has a perfect shape to it, and is great for all the ornaments we've bought.

We spend the rest of the night hanging all we've bought on the tree and attaching the lights. When we're finished it looks like a fairy tale.

* * *

**December 14****th **

"Hello Ana." Dr. Greene is being a nice and polite as ever. I lay on the soft pink bed and Christian stands beside me in a room the smells of vanilla.

"Hi Dr. Greene."

"Now I assume that I know what you really want to find out."

I look down feeling a little like the regular pregnant woman but you can't blame me for wanting to know what my little baby will be. Two baby girls, two baby boys, or one of each.

"You caught me."

Dr. Greene smiles, "Well at nearly 24 weeks we should have no problem finding out."

She grabs that bottle of cold gel that she then spreads out along my now rounding belly. She types in the date and my name in the top corner of the ultrasound and rubs along my stomach. My two little babies lay there in a perfect position, you can now make out their little noses and button chins.

"Well Mrs. and Mr. Grey, it looks to me and out of all my years I've never gotten one wrong; you've got two little girls in there."

The biggest smile I've ever had comes to my face and tears come to my eyes. I look to Christian who is trying to sneakily wipe away a little tear that has escaped He has a huge smile on his face too and I can easily tell it is a happy tear.

"Well Mr. Grey I guess you'll get use to two little princesses." Dr. Greene has a beautiful smile on her face as well.

"I guess I will." Christian squeezes my hand tightly.

The whole way home, with Christian driving, I rub my stomach and think.

"Now we need to names."

Christian looks at me, "Yes we do. Ella Grey, and?"

I think and bit my lip for a while, "Ariel Grey. Ella and Ariel Grey."

Christian turns, smiles, and says he loves it. That night I have dreams of two beautiful little girls with long golden locks down their back with bright grey eyes and princess tiaras.


	14. A Grey Christmas

"Aw sweetie you are a mess." Christian sweetly wipes away the remains of flower and cupcake residue.

"Yeah.. I've made a _bit _of a mess."

A bit was an understatement. With the apple pie finished, the cupcakes baking. And the kitchen was a wreak. Cupcake mix everywhere from a bad mixer accident(on my part). And on the account of the bag of flour falling over.

"Well the pie is baking and the cupcakes and we have to be at Mom and Dad's house in two hours, so go get cleaned up. I'll take care of this."

He kisses my lips and I turn around and walk to our large walk in shower. I didn't even know showers could be made this big. I turn the hot water on and begin to wash away all signs of baking. I'm in the middle of washing what parts of my legs I can comfortably reach when I hear the shower door open.

I jump slightly and turn to see a naked Christian starring at me, "Oh my god you scared me."

"I'm sorry baby. You know some men don't find their wives pregnant to be actactive, but I find you to very sexy pregnant."

He moves slowly towards me until he has enough distance to cup my face in his hand. He lightly pulls me to him and pushes his lips onto mine. He pushes my lips apart with his tongue and explores my mouth.

"What about the food?"

"It'll be fine." He gives me a look before sitting on the build in bench made of marble and pulls me to his lap.

"I wanna have sex. And I'm not thinking about food, are you?" He tilts his head right as he slides himself into me and all thought of food have been thrown from a five story window.

* * *

"This pie is great Ana, as are the cupcakes." I sit across from Grace who is going out of the way to compliment my cooking. Christian must have told her it was the first time I'd ever cooked something homemade.

It's a small gathering, just Christian's family, my mom and Bob, and Christian's grandparents. So far I've gotten lucky and escaped anymore sex talks from his grandmother. Thank god. But she has asked many questions about the baby. Though tonight me and Christian plan to tell them about the twins; and the girls.

"Thank you Grace. You decorated your house so great, and you did it all your self?"

"Yes, all from my little head."

Carrick suprised Grace a few weeks after we got back from our hunnymoon with a house. Grace did all the decorating and it turned out amazing and she's clearly pleased.

"It looks wonderful Grace."

"I'm glad, I'm just happy to have a house again, living in that condo was good and all but just not the same."

"I'm sure."

Christian grew up in a large house after Grace and Carrick adopted him, guess that's where he gets wanting such a palace from.

"Now, Ana, your at least 20 weeks aren't you?" I knew my mom was dying and she's finally busted.

"Yes I am mom."

"Now you should know the gender, tell us. Put us out of our misery."

I look to Christian who nods, we've finished dinner and will be leaving shortly anyway, "Well their girls."

"It's a girl?" Mia has shot up from excitement.

"Two actually." Christian steps in.

"It's twins!?" I swear to you they all say it at once.

"Yes."

They all sit and blink while they try and put the pieces together, "Holy hell." Mia's the first to talk.

"Mia Grey you do not use that languge!"

"Sorry mom."

"So it's going to be two little girls instead of one?" Mom is double checking.

"Yes mom, so now you can babysit one and Grace can watch the other. No grandma fighting."

They both smile and it's easy to see that everyone is happy. We move on to opening gifts that we've all gotten each other and turn on Christmas movies.

"I didn't want to get anything baby related till I knew if it was a girl or a boy, but now I'll have to go crazy. Times two." It's not wonder Grace adopted so many kids, she's built for it.

"That goes for me too. Expect a lot of late Christmas gifts." Mom and Mia soon chime in. I have a feeling these little girls are going to be spoiled completely rotten.

Without any of us realizing it soon turns to eleven o'clock.

"Well I hate to leave but if we don't go, santa might not come. And we can't have that." Christan announces after checking his watch.

"We've had fun, and are glad you guys came." We hug everyone bye all the while I shoot Christian looks, I don't think Santa needs to come.

He sweetly opens the door for me to the car and I flop down to the warm seat.

"So Santa is coming to our house I hear?"

"Of course."

"Why is that?"

"Santa always comes."

"You do way too much." I say and turn to the window.

"Only for you love." He takes my hand and holds in the whole drive home.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

When Christian wakes me up I find a tray of food, french toast, a small bowl of oatmeal, fruit, and orange juice. After I've eaten all of my breakfast he insist on me going down stairs first. Under our Christmas tree full of decorations are presents out the ass. Christian makes me open every one. Most are for the babies, cute outfits, lots of already bought dipers, things that they can both lay in, sleeping clothes, cute summer dresses, little bathing suits, a pair of four tickets for a cruise, clothes for me during and after the pregnancy, Iphone cases in the millions, a t-shirt that says it's twins in bright pink, yoga pants, three pairs of Nike Free Runs, and more little things for the house. I then go to the living room closet where I have his presents; a brand new electric razor, new ties, four or five new suits, a picture frame to put on his deck with the photos from our pregnancy photoshoot, and little things he had mentioned needing.

"Thank you baby. This was a great first Christmas." I stand on my toes to kiss his lips.

"Oops theres one more." Christian pulls a small package from his pocket of his sweat pants.

It's wrapped in light pink paper with a white bow on top. After Christian fussing at me to open it I got the nerve to just rip it open. In side is a cute couple kissing under a mistletoe with our first Christmas in a beautiful cursive print on the bottom with _2012_ in a little white band.

"It's beautiful." I'm trying to keep the little tears away.

"Don't cry; there's still more." Then he grabs my hand and leads me up stairs again.

When we get to the top of the stairs; where we would make a right to our room we instead make a left to the tw bedrooms we have picked to be the babies with a playroom in the middle of both bedrooms. On the door to the left is a white sign in a light pink swirly print Ella and on the right the same oval shape white sign in the same color and font with Ariel on it instead.

"There so cute." A huge smile has taken place on my face.

"There's more." He opens the door into Ella's bedroom.

On the back wall is a light pink wall paper with a beautiful chandiler pattern, a pink chandiler in the center of the room, a mirror like chest of drawers with a large mirror behind it with white frame work, a white crib that comes to form a swirl with cute pink bows down the front and light pink sheets. By the window is a white chair and foot rest in a quilt like matterial. On the floor is a white layover carpet with EGM in pink for her initals. And a white changing table with tons of diapers already stacked inside and a pink little curtain to hide them away. The closet has been redone in to a walk in closet with two sides; one with two very spaced out racks, and one with three shelves and a lower bottom rack. There is already clothes hung up but all of the new clothes will fit in as well. He moves me through the play room that has yet to be done because like he said right now they won't need it but once they start walking we will fill it full of fun toys. Ariel's room is decorated similarly but instead with a silver color and pink instead of like Ella's with white and pink. The closets are the exact same size and Ariel's also has clothing already filled in.

"It's so perfect. It's like a little fairy tale their gonna love it." I can't help the few tears that escape. Christian pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead before he lightly rubs my stomach.

**New Years**

By New Years my mother and Grace have already gone crazy with buying baby clothes. From dresses to shorts to one pieces and even blankets and other things for them in the begining. They specially bought nonalcholic strawberry and grape wine to celebrate. Mia and I sit towards the back of Grace's house talking about the baby while we watch the MTV special for the New Years. At eleven eleven we set off a few fireworks before we head back inside to watch for the ball to drop in New York. I lay back against Christian's chest while they set the fireworks off. It's a beautiful desplay.

When the ball has dropped they pop the fake bottle's of wine and pour them into our special 2013 wine glasses. Then we head back outside to watch the other fireworks that the neighbors have set off as well as our own. Me and Christian lay out a blanket on the grass at watch the show. We end up spending the night in their extra bedroom's Christian not wanting to risk drunk drivers.

"Good night baby, happy new year." And he kisses my lips before I doze off.

_"Hello?" I can tell I'm awake instead of in a dream and hear Christian answer his phone from the back of the room._

_"She's asleep. Hold on and I'll step outside. I'm at mom's house so I defently don't want to wake up anyone."_

_"Hold on."_

_Then I hear the door to our room close and he's out of the room. I sit up but only for a minute before I can't keep my eyes open anymore._

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just a note there will be sex in this story; if you don't know she's pregnant and having lemons right now in my story isn't exactly ideal. There will be sex though. But I also have big news for ya'll in the next chapter! ;)**

**-Kayla**


	15. Chapter 15

It's around four when my phone is going off, I've been up working on a presentation I need ready when I get back to work, so sleep has been out of the question.

"Hello?" I'm sure I sound sleepy though I really am not sleepy.

"Christian. I know you're probably busy and all but I really need you." Elena's voice pulls through the phone. She doesn't sound like she's dying though and she clearly hears the pause, "Is Ana around? Can you talk?"

"She's asleep. Hold on and I'll step outside. I'm at mom's house so I defently don't want to wake up anyone." I don't know why but I can't bring myself to tell her no. I walk towrd the door.

"Hurry please." She sounds much more happy now.

"Hold on." I say as I open the door. I tip-toe down the stairs as quitely as I possibly can.

I go to the back to their screened in porch and sit on the puffy couch.

"Now what was so important?"

"I just really miss you. I understand you've started your life with someone but does that mean I just mean nothing to you now?"

"Elena really don't pull this card."

"But really Christian, do I mean nothing when if it wasn't for me you would probably be nothing."

"Elena just because I lost my virginity to you doesn't mean that you made me who I am. Your someone that if anything took advantage of me."

She switches the subject, "How is the baby?"

"Fine."

"How is Ana? Being pregnant I'm sure is hard."

"She is also fine. I'd actually rather get back to bed with her. This conversation was kind of pointless Elena and I'll be honest about that. Next time if you just want to talk, let me know, and if you're not dying don't say it's important."

"Yes Christian. But I wish you would think about seeing me. I won't push. Have a good night Christian."

We hang up and I set my phone on the glass table in front of me. Why would she call me over nothing? Why did I even answer? Before I realize it the door to the porch is open and my father is staring at me.

"Ya know son, out of all my years of marrage if it's a conversation where you have to leave the house or she can't hear. It's probably one you shouldn't be having." He sits beside me and pats my knee like I'm a little kid again.

"Thanks dad. I'll remember that."

"So how are you handling all this? I mean taking over an entire company, getting married, having babies, and buying a house is a lot for a barely eighteen year old." He has that same look I remember from my younger years when I would get in trouble and he's have to give me a talk.

"The best I can. I just worry I might end up like my mom and leave my child when their young."

"Speaking of have you told her about all this?"

"I wrote her a note, but she hasn't called or anything."

"She has her problems you know that. But just because you came from her; you aren't her. You'll be a fine dad."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see how you care for Ana, I saw how you cared for Mia as a small child. Anytime she was even a tiny bit upset you were there and ready. You could always make it better too."

"I hope I will at least."

"You will. But both of us need to get to bed. He puts a hand in my hair and pets me like a dog.

"Night dad."

"Night son."

I sit out there and end up dozing off. When I wake back up its about eight or nine in the morning. From what I can tell no one is awake yet so I go to the kitchen and pull out pancake mix and a pan. By nine thirty I have made two pancakes, a side of eggs, cut an apple and some strawberries, and fixed a glass of juice all place on the dark wood trey I remember always getting soup on when I was sick. I walk up the stairs very carefully and take it to the spare bedroom we have to our selves. I open it slowly and see that Ana is begining to stir and her eyes are fluttering. She sleeps in the same silk pj's every night, they fit her and her now increased stomach, and I'm sure they feel great.

"Love, wake up." I give her a light shake to get her to open her eyes.

Her bright blue eyes open and look at me. She blinks a few times before looking around.

"I have you breakfast love; pancakes, eggs, fruit, and OJ. Your favorites."

A smile childish smile forms on her face, "Really?"

"Yes silly. Sit up."

She pushes herself up and back onto a think pillow and smiles at me again now much more awake. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," I say and set it down at the bottom of her stomach where she can reach, "Eat up and then hop in the shower. We're going the park and I believe I heard Mia last night mention going baby shopping."

She laughs, "Oh Mia."

"Your in for a real threat I promise."

I kiss her forehead and leave her to eat after she asks how to work the tv. I turn it on and walk out. When I get down stairs Mia is already dressed and has her suit case packed.

"Ready already?" I ask in a saracastic tone.

"Of course! Mom is currently finishing up, and Carla is on the way. You and dad are the only ones not ready, mom will probably pack dads, but Ana can't pack yours."

"I know that thank you. Did you get Ana's packed?"

"Yes I did, she has a ton of cold weather ready clothes."

"Good cause if she gets sick I'll kill you for this idea."

Mia sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and continue to the coffee maker to fix myself a cup. In about ten minutes I hear the shower turn on and know it must be her. My mom comes down later carrying her light pink suit case and my dad's old worn out one. He refuses to by a new one. Behind her at the top of the stairs is my old suit case that got left at home when we moved out.

"You packed my bag?"

Mom gives me a look like I'm stupid, "Of course, do you even know how to pack?"

"Yes." I say stubbornly.

"Throwing it in the suit case then scattering it out does not count. Now go get it and help your father put these in the car. We need to hide them from Ana."

"Okay mother."

Me and my dad put them in the bag of their SUV and he slams the trunk. Ana walks out in a pair of tights, knee high boots, a white v-neck, and a light leather jacket.

"Get in the car Missy, we got places to be."

She gives me a odd look like she doesn't quite trust me but she climbs in anyway. Mia insists on sitting beside her in the car, and then my mother too. So I sit up front with my dad.

"So where brother-dearest?"

"He is in Hawaii right now with his newest fling." I can just hear my mom roll her eyes.

"That Melisa girl?"

"That's the one."

"You don't like her?"

"Not at all. I caught him trying to sneak her out just because you don't live with me, when you stay in my house, you don't have flings then sneak them out."

"Yes ma'm."

Dad shoots me a look that causes me to have to hold back a laugh. The rest of the ride to the airport I hear Mia ask about baby clothes.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! I know it's short but next chapter will be longer because the Grey's are going on a vacation!**

**As far as the news I told you all I would tell you from the previous chapter; Found out a few weeks ago that me and my boyfriend will be expecting a baby in July. I'm almost twelve weeks and I probably will not be posting too much about this. Though if anyone wants to say ask anything or talk you can private message me. Also rude comments are not needed. My boyfriend drives for a trucking company so we will have money, we have already found a house we plan to rent, and I have my own car to get to and from school. Continue to expect updates though when we begin moving (the 22nd of January) it might be a while do to not having internet. **

**If you read all of that thank you, if not that's fine to. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and Christian's phone call!**

**-Kayla**


	16. Chapter 16

The surprice was New York. We all boarded the Grey INC plan and I was allowed to use the bed. When we got there snow was on the ground and it was still falling. Christian insisted that I change into thicker clothing which Mia had luckly packed for me. This was all very well thought out, go to Grace's house for the day and night while Mia is gone nearly all afternoon and pack my stuff. Smart.

"There's so much snow."

"That's why we came. And to get away for a little while." Christian kisses my cheek before we get inside the rental car.

The hotel we stay at is very big and Christian and I have our own room so we can have privacy but we're right across the hall from Grace and Carrick's room. We get our things settled in and meet up down stairs to eat lunch before Mia, Grace, and I will go shopping. Christian explains to me before we head down to eat that my mom and Bob had to go to a meeting and hoped to join us in the next day or two. It kind of upsets me that since Bob has been having a lot of working going on lately that my mom has been tagging along. But maybe my mom says the same thing about since me and Christian got married. I don't know.

"What kind of baby clothes do you want them to wear?"

"Definantly not matching. Except once or twice, but not everyday."

"So no matching, but definanly cute?"

I give her a look, "Of course."

She gives me a award winning smile, "That I can do."

We go into so many stores I lose count. They insist on buy anything that I agree is cute, but the end of the shopping trip the rental car is pilled full of clothes. Many dresses are bought with leggings that match. We then go to a shoe store that sells only baby shoes. We buy four or five pairs of cute slippers for when they sleep and their newborns. Then we buy quite a few UGGS in multiple colors and styles for when they get a little bigger and the winter months. We stock up on bathing suits also since they'll be born at the end of April. Their all adorable and I feel like Mia is fully content on how much she has spent. Then she insist that we go shopping for me.

"You know you're totally going to need bathing suits soon right?"

"It's only January Mia." Grace says from over a few isles.

"And what if I'm not back in shape before summer time." It sounded more like a question than I had meant.

"You will. You can afford any trainer you're heart wants. You will lose any baby weight."

I let Mia drift from the topic. Thinking about how I will look after this is scary. I'm still only seventeen and I'd like to look good. Mia and Grace both buy me and themselves lots of things. I try to convense them to let me pay for myself but they refuse.

"My feet kill." I've held in all the complaints about my back and feet the last three hours of shopping but at this point I can't do it.

Grace look at Mia, "Come on honey I think that's enough shopping. We've been out for three hours and we have to remember that Ana can't go like we can."

I'm not sure if Grace has ever been pregnant. I've never asked and don't feel like that's my place to. If she has it must not have ended well. She smiles at me. She has the most caring smile, a motherly smile. If she couldn't have babies I have a hard time picturing her with out kids. Adopting was perfect for her. We walk to the car and I can't wait to get to the hotel. It isn't that far of a drive but I just want to get inside to the bath and soak my feet.

"Hey baby," Christian kisses me quickly then realizes that Grace and Mia are behind me with hands and wrists full of bags, "Good shopping day I see."

"Very." Mia is smiling so big you can't see her eyes through cheek.

We all dump the bags on the white leather couch. And I feel like I've lost five pounds.

"Wow that's a lot of bags." Christian's eye grow very big.

I looked at him, "I know."

"Ana probably needs to rest for a while so Mia and I are going to head to our room to rest up. See you two tomorrow." She kisses both of us and so does Mia before they leave.

"Are we not eating with them?"

"No I have special plans."

I smile, "Okay but I'm going to take a bubble bath now. My feet kill."

"I'm sure and I'll let you know when everything is ready for dinner." He kisses my forehead and he heads to the living room and I head to the bathroom.

I turn on the water and pour in a ton of bubbles. I then strip down and put my clothes into this nice wicker backet for our clothes. Then I tie my hair up into a high bun, pin it down with bobby pins, and slip down to my chin in bubbles and hot water. My feet and back feel instantly better. And then suddenly I feel a kick. My eyes get bigger and I squeal.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Christian is clearly getting closer. And then the bathroom door is open.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I smile, "The babies kicked."

Christian's mouth pops open, "Really?"

"Yes. They kicked." I realize I'm squealing instead of talking. Then it does it again.

"Come feel!"

I grab his hand and stick it in the water on my stomach. The water moves and suddenly there's another kick.

Christian doesn't speak, he just smiles, letting me know that he has felt it.

"Oh my god that's amazing." He just keeps smiling.

"They must like baths."

"Have you never felt it before?"

"No, or not that I knew of. Like this was really hard."

"Maybe from you finally sitting down after so much walking. I don't know but that is amazing."

He sits beside the bath tub for twenty minutes as we both feel the babies kick. You can almost tell when it's one or the other. A kick will come from the left then suddenly farther to the right. We here a knock on the door and Christian says to get out of the bath that dinner must be here.

I step out of the water and dry off and slip into my silk pj's and silk robe. When I walk out to the dining room the lights are low and their are candles set up in the middle of the table.

"Sit down."

I smile, "This is very nice Mr. Grey."

"Only the best for Mrs. Grey and little Grey's."

There's a square of steak on the plate, with mashed potatos, some odd mixture of corn, and green beans. The food is cooked amazingly and once we finished dinner Christian walks and comes back with two small chocolate cakes covered in melted chocolate.

"I need to talk to you sweetie." Christian says after I take a few bites of my cake.

"Mhm?"

"One of the other reasons that I wanted to come to New York was because I want you to meet my mom."

I'm taken back.

"I got taken from my mom when I was four because she had a bad drug habit. Mom and dad put her in one of the best drug rehabs and at the time we lived in New York. So once I turned six I would visit her every couple of months. Then when I was eight she left the rehab center and ended up back on drugs. She got reinlisted then left again when I was fifteen. She's back in there now. And it's a few miles away but I want you to meet her. Now if you'd rather not then I'll completely understand."

I stare at him, "Yes I would like to meet her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

I can't judge him or his mother for their past. Now what she did with a child is wrong but I can't judge her. And meeting her seems fair. Why take away the chance for her to meet her sons wife and know we're having babies. But I guess she already knows I'm pregnant because of the letter I read that Chrisitan wrote.

"When will we go?" Christian hadn't said anything for a while so I broke the silence.

"Wednesday?"

"That sounds fine."

"You are so perfect."

"Don't make me blush." More like don't make me feel awkward because we both know that's not true.

I yawn and he gets up from the table.

"It's a little late, and you three need sleep."

He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. There are tons of silk sheets and a thick comforter that I can't wait to climb into.

We both climb in bed and lay down. I lay on my side and we spoon till I start to doze off. Right before I fall asleep though I hear Christian's phone go off. He moves carefully hoping not to wake me and suddenly the ringing stops. I guess he ingored the call.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ella Williams."

Williams. Hum. I wonder if that's was at one point Christian's last name. Christian Williams. It fit it, but I prefer Grey myself.

"If you both will sign your names right here." The woman behind the high desk pointed to a stack of papers. It looked like a log of sorts. I watched while Christian signed his name and dated it then handed it to me. I did the same.

"Okay and you know her room number. She's in there watching TV."

Christian thanked the woman and led me down a hall to the room 184. He knocked lightly though the door was open.

"Come in."

"Ella, its Christian and I'm here with my wife." He walked in carefully until we were around the corner.

It was a nice room, wood floors, fairly large, a nice TV, and a big bed and a chair. She was sitting in the chair, she had long dark brown hair that fell into curls, she looked maybe in her mid-thirties, her eyes were deep and the brightest grey. It was clear that was where he had gotten them.

She stood, she was thin, but healthy.

"Christian," She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him, "I've missed you so much. You've gotten bigger have you been working out?"

"Yes mom and this is my wife Ana."

She turned and smiled at me, "She's beautiful like you said and boy is she pregnant."

"Yes she's twenty-six weeks pregnant with twins."

His moms eyes grew big, "Wow, I'm surprised that got passed down."

"What do you mean?" Christian sat down and looked at her from below.

"Well your great-grandmother was a twin but that's the last in our line until now."

"Oh." He sat back quietly.

"Sweetie will you go grab me a water please?"

Christian looked at her then nodded and headed out the door.

"Now we can have some girl talk. Sit please."

She was being very nice, she acted healthy, and seemed like she was sober. I'm sure she is while in here I think that Christian is more concerned with if she'll be able to finish and do good outside.

"So how has your pregnancy been?"

"The morning sickness was rough at first but now it's calmed down and is only with certain things, and with two babies my back is killing me."

She lightly smiled, "I understand, Christian kept me sick the entire first half of the pregnancy and then the other half I was just sleepy the entire time."

"I don't get too sleepy unless I've been walking too much."

"Sore feet?"

"Yes lord."

"Now what are the genders?" She had her head tilted to the side.

"Two girls."

"How does Christian feel about no boy?"

"I think he's handling it pretty good I'm sure he would've loved a boy but I think he'll love his little girls."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you bring them to see me? The girls? Or at least talk to Christian? I know he wants them to think Grace is their grandmother but I'd like to see them once or twice."

I sat there a little shocked and taken back. When I looked at her I saw something different from Christian saw I'm sure. I see a woman who is trying her hardest to get better and fight something she obviously has a problem with. To not allow her to see her grand children at least once seems unfair. Of course it would be under our watch and I'm not going to sneak over here to bring them but I can try to talk to him.

"I'll talk to him. I see no problem with it but of course their will be some rules."

"Of course."

"The main one is that you finish the program and then if you do good the rest of the way through I'll talk to Christian about moving you out to where we live. Maybe getting you a good job and a stable house. And of course we'll have to be with you and the babies I'm sure you can understand."

She smiled, "That sounds perfect. I really am trying I hope you see. I want to get better. And I don't know how to show Christian."

"He'll see, it'll just take time."

Then the door to the room opened again and Christian was carrying three-bottle waters.

"Sorry it took so long. I got a business call I had to take care of."

I looked at him and smiled, "It's fine. Everything okay?"

"Yes, there was just an error made in some papers that had to get fixed."

I shake my head not wanting to get pulled into too much business. That's just something I can't find myself interested in.

"What did you two talk about?"

Ella smiled, "Women stuff, pregnancy and sore feet."

We stay for a while and Ella talks about how the program is going. It sounds like it's going well and Christian seems to take it all in. I know he wants to still be angry with her (even after the note he mailed her) but he can't find anything to stay mad about anymore but the past. We have lunch in their cafe and then we walk around a garden they have set up. At around two we tell Ella bye and she whispers in my ear a thank you.

When we leave we walk a little down the street and he stops to buy me flowers. Pink roses and we carry on to the car that is waiting in a near by parking lot.

**Later That Night**

"Sweetie?" Christian knocks on the bathroom door. I've sat in the bathtub for about thirty minutes relaxing.

"You can come in."

He pushes about the door and walks to the counter where he leans against the white top.

"I know you want to relax and I hate to do this, but I have a business dinner. The owners of the company would like the family to come. Is that okay?"

I hold back the sign, resisting the urge to ask whether this was a family or business trip, and instead smile.

"That's fine. What should I wear? Formal?"

"You're so perfect. Yes something dressy will work."

"Okay baby."

"I'll make it up to you. I swear."

Then he walks to the edge of the bathtub and kisses my forward head before heading out. I grab the bar of soap and quickly wash before beginning to drain out the water. I push myself up, something that's become a much more difficult task these last few weeks, and grab a towel with the name of the hotel sewn in. I towel dry off and step to the mat. I grab the bottle of Aveeno lotion and start to spread it around my stomach and then the rest of my body. I wrap the towel around me and walk into the bedroom closet and begin to flip through the clothes that Mia packed. I decide on a grey flowing dress that wraps around the front and black pumps. I let my hair down from the high bun it had been in, brush threw it, and start to straighten it. It's grown a lot in the last few months, it's true what they say your hair does seem to grow faster while pregnant, and now falls to the middle of my waist. I pull my bangs to the side after its completely straight and bin it to where it has a little buff. I apply light make up and walk out of the bathroom.

"You look stunning." Christian pulls me into a kiss.

"Thank you. So do you." I straighten the tie that is in place and kiss his cheek.

We meet up with the rest of Christian's family. We get into a black SUV and drive to a five-star restaurant. It's very dark inside and the floors are a spotless red carpet, with black tables with black leather seats. On each table wine glasses turned upside down per each seat and menus, and fake candles. We move to a separate side of the building where they seem to put large parties. We showed to a table where there is a man with dark gray hair and broad shoulders, a woman with long bleach blonde hair, and a young daughter.

"Mr. Grey." The man stands up and shakes Christian's hand. It was kind of odd him addressing Christian as Mr. Grey since his dad is here too.

"Hello Mr. Engle. This is my father, you might have spoken with him when you first became interested in making a deal."

"Yes I believe I did." The man has a deep voice and is very tall.

"Well I'm very glad you're considering making a deal with us. We always look forward to blending with other businesses."

"Of course, with a company like yours and mine could do great things. I'm glad your family could join us. This is my wife Eve and our daughter Carla."

Christian reaches across and shakes their hand, "It's wonderful to meet you both. This is my wife Ana, my father who you know, my mom Grace, and my sister Mia."

We all shake hands.

"How far along are you Ana? If you don't mind me asking I always hated to have people ask." Eve asks as we get seated.

"It's no problem. I'm about twenty-six weeks."

"Ah just a couple more months. Boy or girl?"

"Twins, two girls."

"You must love that." She smiled, she's much more friendly than you would expect based on her appearance, a very motherly smile.

"Oh of course. Two little girls running around, I can't wait. I do feel bad for poor Christian though; three girls in one house oh boy."

She laughs, "He'll adjust. They're always sad in the beginning but once they get here; those little girls will have him _wrapped_ around their little pinkies."

I laugh and look at Christian. I'm sure they will have him wrapped around their finger. He sits and does business talk, along with his father. Business is something they share, something they both get. It's crazy watching Christian working, how easily he gets it, he can look at a paper and fix any mistake someone might have made or find the best deal that benefits both Grey INC and the others.

The night flies by and by the time I finish the desert that Christian insists I get I'm ready to drop. I even fall asleep on Christian's shoulder the drive home.

* * *

**I know this chapter took a while to get! I'm so so sorry but me and my boyfriend were busy moving into our new house and getting everything settled in! I'm thinking about next chapter announcing if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I don't know! Review and let me know what you think! I'm also working on another story for Fifty Shades of Grey that I'm hoping to get up soon!**

**-Kayla**


	18. update

**This is just a quick update to hopefully keep any more confusion from happening. In the last chapter I said I was thinking about telling the sex of my baby. But I guess while editing I forgot to bold it to let you know it was a personal note. I then reserved a review from a guest who was confused about what I meant; I was talking about my baby. For those who do not know I am currently pregnant. This is what I was refuring to. I reserved quite a few messages asking me to post some updates on my pregnancy and the baby. Which by the way is a girl! So excited! Hope this helps and sorry for any confusion!**

**-Kayla.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you gonna miss New York?" Christian and I stand over our suitcases while we fold away all our clothing. We leave tomorrow morning and hope to be home for dinner.

"Yes but I'm kinda sick of snow to be honest."

Christian laughs, "I can't agree more. I'm ready for warm weather."

"I think we have a way to go for that."

"Not too much longer." He kisses my forehead and moves into the kitchen. We've decided to stay in tonight and have breakfast for supper. Grace and the rest of the family is going to some play that me and Christian really didn't want to see and another very fancy dinner.

Christian makes waffles, pancakes, two small omelette, hashrounds, and grits. I'm surprised by how good he is able to make more southern food than I had assumed he knew about but it all taste great. We sit on the very cosy, cloud like couch and watch movies on Netflix all night. It turns into a fantastic night and I'm glad we stay in. Before bed we get in the bathtub filled full of bubbles and end up making love before I completely zonck out.

* * *

"Welcome home love."

"Has someone been cleaning?" My head is suddenly hurting.

"I had someone come clean yes. Why?"

"The smell of the cleaning stuff, it's really hurting my head."

"Aw baby I'm sorry. I had no idea that the cleaning stuff would bother you."

"It's fine sweetie. But will you go get me those special vitamins the doctor gave you?"

"Yeah sure."

I flop down on the couch and lay my head back looking at the ceiling. Christian comes back from the kitchen with a small pill and a glass of water. I pop the pill in my mouth and swallow a gulp of water.

"I won't hire anyone for a while and if I do I'll tell them to go easy."

"Okay, when do you have to go back to work?"

"Tomorrow unfortunately."

"Oh." It's a quite muffled sound that barely is recognizable.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay I know you have to work."

"Your so perfect." And he kisses my lips.

We eat take out Chinese food and I get my laptop and sit in the living room while Christian reviews some paper work. I check my e-mail and see I have twenty new emails and one from a personal account.

_**Ana,**_

_**I know Christian as asked you not to talk to me. But I feel like maybe you should know more about mine and Christian's relationship to maybe help you understand it more. If you would like to I'm going to Mimi's Cafe tomorrow for lunch with some friends if you'd like to meet me come at around two o'clock. I think this will help all of us.**_

_**Elena**_

I read the message a few times and then shut the computer with a slight pop. I push the computer away from me and turn the tv to Food Network. But no matter how much I try too I can't get that e-mail out of my mind. Why does she suddenly want to see me and how the hell did she know when we were back so soon? Grace must have talked to her is the only thing that can come to my mind. I wish I could tell her how disgusting Elena really is and wake her up to show her friend is not what she seems. She is not high-class or near classy. Someone like Grace shouldn't be around a person as vile as Elena. And why Christian would ever want to be with her I could never understand. And after a few minutes I push it out of my mind, strain to get up from the couch, and go into Christian's home office.

"I'm going to cook as special dinner tomorrow."

He gives an odd look, "After what happen with the deserts?"

I glance down, "I'll buy a pie this time. But yes even after that."

"Well sweetie go for it. What time would you like me home for dinner?"

I bite my lip in thought, "Hmm, 7:30."

"What will you be serving?"

"I have no idea. But I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kiss his cheek and walk off quickly.

* * *

**2 O'clock The Next Day**

_Why are you doing this Ana this is bad. You don't want or need to talk to her. You could just leave. But for some reason you keep walking. Because you're curious. Holy hell. Too late._

"Hello Ana. I'm glad you decided to come I wasn't sure if you would." Pushy. Fake. Too friendly.

"Well Elena you went out-of-the-way to e-mail me and set this up so. And I had to do some grocery shop for a dinner I'm making for Christian tonight."

"Oh really? He really likes grilled chicken and Italian salad."

I smile, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind thank you. But I think I'm going to make something more formal and romantic."

"I'm sure it'll work out well. But I'm assuming no more mixers will be used?"

"What?"

She waved her hand, "Oh it doesn't matter. No big deal. So you came I assume because you're interested in the relationship me and Christian had."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well then, first off Christian completely wanted to have sex with me Ana it was not rape. But I'm sure you know how Christian can be." She makes a snarky face, "But aside from that there is one very important thing I think maybe even you could learn to appreciate."

I hold back my urge to laugh, "And that is?"

"His relationship with me saved him from himself Ana. Christian was constantly fighting and always with the wrong people. And even though you might not see this, I helped Christian."

"Okay Elena if that's how you see it."

"Ana do you know what a submissive is?"

"Sort of."

"Well that's what kind of relationship we had. He was my submissive. And having something to put his focus on and some what of disciplinary actions to fear he straightened up. He knew if he got in fights he lost the good and got almost bad. Though he secretly enjoyed it."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"I just thought that was something you should know about him. He likes that sort of thing, do you think you can give that to him? Could you handle that life style?"

"He hasn't asked me to."

"I'm sure he wants too but well with the babies. Girls right?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"Don't worry about that dear. I saved him and to be completely honest in a way you almost should thank me. Because had it not been for me Christian would probably be in jail and you wouldn't have you babies. It's different for girls, you probably enjoy the idea more now, guys are just different. Once he meets the baby I'm sure he'll feel better about it."

"Elena you don't faze me. Christian loves me and these babies. You're his past just like I have a past. You learn to move on." I push my chair to stand up.

"Speaking of past, does Christian know about yours? Or better yet your families past? Those are things you generally talk about with your husband. I mean he let you into his past meeting his mother and what not. Why don't you do him the favor?"

"Go to hell Elena. I hope to god one day you will rot away and I can sit back and watch laughing. Good bye."

I turn around and walk away as quickly as my too expensive heels will allow. I walk down to the car where Taylor is waiting and suck in a deep breath. Hoping that the tears building in my eyes would keep in place.

"Mrs. Grey is everything alright?"

"Yes Taylor thank you. Will you take me to the grocery store?"

"Of course."

When we get to the grocery store I decide to grill salmon and make vegetables to go with it. I have the man in the meat department get me the best salmon he knows of and tells me some of the things I'll also need. I take a quick mental note and grab everything he listed. I then go to the produce section and pick up two smaller potatoes, green beans, and brocoli. I decide to get some cheese to melt and put with the broccoli and potatoes. After spending a few minutes with the deserts I decide on an American classic; apple pie. I can heat it up and put on vanilla ice-cream with it. I pay and walk to the car.

"We can go home now." I say to Taylor after buckling into the car.

"Yes ma'am."

He puts the car into gear and heads in the direction of the house.

I take a shower and put my hair in rollers before I get started cooking. Making sure everything will be done right before Christian gets home. Lucky this experience has been better than before and everything goes very smoothly. But I can't help wondering why Elena knew so much. We all agreed to not tell about the babies being girls to keep it in the family, the mixer incident she should have known nothing about, and even Grace didn't know about seeing Christian's mother. And then it hits me.

"Hey Grace will you give me Elena's number please?"

"Oh course honey; 237-4867."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, tell Christian I said hello."

"Of course."

"Well I have to get back to helping Mia, I love you darling."

"I love you too Grace."

I write the number down and find the number to the phone company.

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"Is there anyway I can find out if a phone on my plan has contacted a certain number?"

"Yes ma'am I can check back to the last three months if you would like."

"Thank you that'll be perfect."

"I'll just need the name and pin code used."

"Ana Grey and 2131."

"Thank you very much. What is the number you would like me to search?"

"237-4867." My heart is beating so loud I swear I can hear it. I have a sick feeling in my stomach. Please say no.

"Yes ma'am the number is found would you like me to send you the logs?"

"What will that include?"

"Phone calls will include how long they talked and the date and time. Text messages will include date, time, and the real messages."

"How will I get those?"

"I can e-mail them to you to the e-mail address in your name."

"Yes please. Thank you very much."

"No problem at all ma'am. You can expect those logs in just a few minutes. I hope I've been helpful."

"Yes you have. Have a wonderful night."

Ten minutes later I have the logs printed out and stabled together. I've taken all the food off and thrown it away. I go to his office and grab a pen and paper. Six o'clock, I have plenty of time.

_Christian,_

_I had a talk with Elena today and somethings she said made me wonder. After calling the phone company they sent me these. I can't believe you, after swearing to me you were done with her. I think we need some time apart I really want to do something thinking about the possible life I'm putting my children into. I'll call you. Don't call. Here's the ring for a while._

_Ana_

I leave the note on top of the papers and go to 'our' bedroom. I grab my suitcase that is still sitting in the corner of the room. I pack as much clothing as I can fit. Then grab a large Betsy Johnson purse I have that I put my vitamins and shower things in and a folder with the list of appointments I have with Dr. Greene. I throw in a couple of pairs of shoes and grab my phone.

"Mom.." I'm on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I hear the immediate sense of panic that all moms get when their child is crying.

"Can I come stay with you for a while?"

"Of course sweetie. What's wrong though?"

"I just don't think me and Christian will work."

"Oh god baby. Yes you can come stay with us. Of course. Will you be okay to drive?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you shortly. I love you baby, be careful."

"I will I love you too."

I hang up and drop the phone into the bag. I carry my things to the door and out to my car. I'll have Bob bring it back if needed. I put my things in the back of the car then head back inside and move the call logs, note, and ring to a small table you see first thing when you walk into the house. Then lock the door and get into the car. As I back out of the drive I can't help that the tears just seem to keep coming. My dream house, a family, the man I loved, all of it suddenly feels so wrong. How could he do that to me and why would he want to talk to her. He told her things about me and us and **our** babies. How dare he.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I get out of my car and walk to the front door and unlock it with my key.

"Sweetie? How is dinner going?"

Ana doesn't answer or get me like she normally does. I take my coat off and leave my briefcase at the door and walk into the room. On a round table in the middle of the house is a piece of plain paper with Ana's hand writing.

_Christian,_

_I had a talk with Elena today and somethings she said made me wonder. After calling the phone company they sent me these. I can't believe you, after swearing to me you were done with her. I think we need some time apart I really want to do something thinking about the possible life I'm putting my children into. I'll call you. Don't call. Here's the ring for a while._

_Ana_

With just a few sentences and two pages of conversations I feel like my whole world has fallen apart. I run through the house hoping maybe she's somewhere, down stairs, in the babies rooms, but she's no where. A huge chunk of her clothing is missing from the closet, her shampoo and other things I've never understood her needing are no longer there. The kitchen is spotless, fish and vegetables in the trash, the living room TV turned off, the blankets fixed perfectly. Not messed up from where she'd fallen asleep and woken up not thinking of fixing it back. The bathtub is dry and although the shower is wet any traces of a woman living here is no longer her. The folder Dr. Greene had given us is no longer in the drawer in the kitchen, her vitamins and other things Dr. Greene recommended are gone. The only thing left are a few pictures of our wedding day and the ring that she once wore every day and now doesn't feel the need to wear. Her car is gone from the garage, her macbook sitting on the bedside table as it was last night.

I fall down on the couch and take in what's happen. I grab my phone hoping that she'll answer but it's off. I call three more times to check but it goes straight to voice mail without fail. I pace back and forth. I punch into pillows. I curse Elena. I curse Ana. Then feel like an ass and want to punch myself in the face. I throw things around and even break a picture frame then feel awful. I then think that I'll have to buy a new one to make sure Ana doesn't get upset. Then I remember she isn't going to be coming home for a while. Then I run my hands through my hair, pull at it, rub at the five o'clock shadow that has filled in. The one Ana always said was sexy and turned her on. Then I get a sick feeling thinking the Elena had talked to Ana earlier today wondering what all horrible details she told her. Wondering how Ana thinks of me now. Knowing she must hate me. My mind keeps racing at ninety and I wonder if I'll be able to sleep. Then I realize I don't want to sleep in that bed or think about that. I think about calling Elena, cussing her out, wanting to hit her for completely ruining what me and Ana and my family could've had. But I know I'm not that kind of person. Instead I decide to just completely leave her alone. Convince myself she is an awful human being and that I am for talking to her after Ana asked me not to. After swearing not too.

And after too many glasses of hard liquor that I lost count I lay on the couch and finally let the tears I've held in go and pass out on the couch knowing that now Ana hates me and there's nothing I can do.

* * *

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! I worked very hard to get it up soon and when I had internet. Let me know what you think about what just happen and about Ana's actions, Christian's actions, and Elena's actions. Let know EVERYTHING. I want to know how you feel about this!**

**- Kayla**


	20. Chapter 19

**January**

The rest of January seems to go pretty slow. Depressing actually. It rains nearly every day and my mom hardly leaves the house. She always says she's worried about me and the babies and to try not to worry about Christian. But I do worry and I can't help it. I worry about how my little girls will feel about hardly ever seeing their daddy, or at all. Because until he can really stay away from that God awful woman. And I don't think that he can do that. I don't tell Grace. Though every now and then I consider it. But I decide not to. Wondering if maybe his guilt will lead him to tell her. He sends cards, flowers every Sunday. Even came over once and my mom told him that it was best just to give me some time away from him. To just wait it out. And I guess he took the hint.

**February**

February is what I like to call the month of anger. January was depression. But now I've moved on. Considering that everyone else is out with their boyfriend or husband I'm at my mom's house because my husband can't decide if he wants me and his children or a pedo. I even wake up so mad one morning I call a lawer to find out about a divorce. She told me to wait till the anger passed and have a talk. I said I could do that and then after handing up wondered when the anger became so obvious. Valintines days comes. And that morning I wake up to the buzzing of the door and a small teenage boy standing their with a cart with five dozen roses. He takes them inside and I help him with the large vase. I notice he keeps staring at my stomach and want to say I'm married you know so I'm not just some random teenage girl that got pregnant with some random douche-bag teenage guy. But I bite my tongue because at this moment; I am that story. Kate comes down with her mom and brother and they rent a room again but spend most of their time with us. Mom and Megan (Kate's mom) spend a lot of time out while Kate spends her time with me.

"Do you think y'all will work it out?" She looks at me and I can't help but glance down. I never thought divorce was an option when I got married.

"I don't know."

"What have you told everyone?"

"Just that I had found out he had been talking to another girl. I didn't give names."

"Why? You don't want to tell?"

"Oh I do. But I don't want to completely ruin him either. And I think that's his job; not mine."

"True."

I sigh.

"Come on we're going down stairs to get good food."

We go down to the dinner part of the building and sit at the bar. I have to sit back with my extremely large stomach. We sit a few seats down from a slightly older than us man with a short pony-tail and hippy look who's drinking a scotch. We order food and Kate leaves me unfortinintly to myself while she goes to the bathroom.

"How far along are you?" The man with the pony-tail asks. I assume maybe he has kids.

"32 weeks."

"About to leave the nest huh?"

I laugh, "Yes. Very. Their's two of them so I'm sure it's running out of room."

"Oh I'm sure. Boys or girls? Or both?"

"Little girls."

"That must be exciting. Poor dad though, three girls in one house will be difficult." He laughs.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be."

"I hate to leave but I've got to meet a business partner. I hope the pregnancy goes good."

"Thank you."

"By the way; I'm Jack Hyde. In case we ever see each other again."

"I'm Ana Gr- Steele."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Steele."

"You too Mr. Hyde."

And he walks off. I sit there a few minutes and then Kate finally comes back. We eat and leave going back to our room to watch movies. But I can't help feeling like something was off about Jack Hyde.

**March**

The babies have been moving around so much more lately. Constanly kicking and I can feel them trying to make more room. I go to see Dr. Greene and she tells me that at this point I could begin to have false labor pains and gives me an emergency line to always get in contact with her. She tells me to try to take it easy and lay around. I lay around for days and I can tell even Kate is sick of that. We take a few hours a day to shop or go out to lunch. On the 25th I start having a little bit of cramps but after calling Dr. Greene she says based on the way I described it I still have at least a week. On the 27th Christian calls and asks about everything after Grace told him that the babies may be here soon. I tell him everything and it feels funny talking to him again and I realized how much I missed his voice. And I think the babies did too because they started to move.

"Can you drive?"

"She said take it easy but I guess."

"Will you come over tomorrow for dinner? So we can talk."

I think, "Sure. What time?"

"Six okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye Ana."

**March 28th; 5:57**

I pull in right on time but I sit in the car. I notice a white SUV I don't reconize in the far driveway. I pull closer to the end so when I leave. I get out of the car and walk to the door. It's unlocked. When I walk in I smell food, something like steak and something sweet like pie. But I still have a bitter taste in my mouth from the last time I stood at this front door. I walk in, too pregnant for heels, my flats don't make any noice and I wonder if Christian will be in the kitchen. When I walk in to the kitchen I see food but no Christian. And then I hear laughter from the living room. A woman's laugh. I walk quickly but not too fast trying not to strain.

When I come around the corner Christian quickly straightens up and Elena hurried to pull her shirt up. Reminding me of how I use to act; immature and so not ready for that.

"Wow. And I thought you would suddenly be different."

"Ana listen to me!" Christian jumps up from the couch leaving Elena who falls slightly then stands as well.

"No listen to me. How dare you. I thought we could work this shit out and be a family. But I don't want that. I don't want you. And you will never see your kids I will make sure of that. I hope you are happy with that stupid bitch."

"Don't you talk about me like that!"

"Shut the fuck up. Right now. Thanks. And I think I know where I'm going next; Grace's house. Maybe she would like to hear about why I left you and will soon be divorcing you."

"Ana don't do that!"

"Try and stop me."

"If you do that Ana Steele you will regret that desicion." Elene stands up straight like a dog trying to scare someone away.

"Oh really? Fuck you. Grace will most definantly hear about what you've been doing with her son for years."

I turn and walk out ignoring their words behind me. I grab my stomach until I get in the car.

**6:25:**

I'm waiting at a red light tapping my left foot. When it finally turns green I go as I realize bright car lights are coming at me from my left. But it's too late to move out of the way because by the time I realize what's happing it's too late.

**7:00"**

_Everything feels wrong. Something's wrong. I can't move or open my eyes and there's an awful pain in my stomach. People are screaming to each other thing's I can't understand. The babies. A wreak. My head. Something about a window and the steering wheel. But I feel like I'm underwater and everything is too far away. But I hear labor and realize that I'm about to have my babies. I hear doors being slammed open and people rushing. I hear what I assume is a doctor tell a nurse to contact my family of what's happen. _

**7:30:**

_The pain in my stomach is gone and I feel relived. But now my head is pulsing and feel numb. A doctor says that I might not make it. They begin to work on my head and stop bleeding. From where? My head. No somewhere else. Something that's fatal. Something they can't get under control. Somewhere inside me. But they can't find where they have no idea where it's coming from but they think it's from the door hitting my ribs but it's not from my lung or kidney. I hear a doctor say they need to hurry. Then another shout that my heart rate is dropping quickly._

_Is this dying? Is it this slow? This aganizing? Why would it just keep dragging on? Why not just end. I wonder what my babies look like. This was not how I pictured my labor. This is all wrong. Why is this happening? I hear a doctor shout they found the bleeding. Then I hear a nurse say they have no idea who hit me but cops are reviewing camera's from the red lights. Hoping to see a lisence plate. But based mulitpul witnesses it was a white SUV._

_A white SUV. Someone who knew where I was going. Elena. No Christian wouldn't let her leave I'm sure. He heard her threat. But who. Who would blantanly run a red light and perfectly hit my car._

_I hear my babies are doing okay. And that's the only thing that keeps my heart beating I'm sure. I have to see their faces. Even if I die two minutes later. I have to see them once. They have nothing wrong and it's a miracle I hear a nurse say that they aren't hurt. Perfectly healthy. Ten fingers and ten toes. Even heart beat. Two cute smiles which means gas. And one pair of beautiful blue eyes and another pair of beautiful grey eyes. I swear that the nurse is saying this to make me better and I keep hoping that it works._

* * *

**Oh my gosh. Intense right? Review! And also I've now posted a poll that I want everyone to vote on my page so I can get the majority of what you want! This is the only way I will know what to do about the rest of the story. SO I will explain the options:**

**1)****Follow the babies first year:****  
By this I mean everything even the little nothings. **

**2) ****Pick up when they are a little bit older:****  
By this I mean 2/3 years old. I would have a few chapters to describe the major things (sitting up, crawling, first words, walking, and 1st birthday party) but then jump to when they are a little older and as some people may feel do a little more interesting/cute things.**

**3) ****Wait until they are young children:  
****And by that I mean 5/6 years old. Some people may not care much for anything to do with them being babies. I would include a chapter for each birthday party just to keep a flow but then pick up when they are older and some people may like that more**

**So I really need you all to vote so I know what to do! I will close the poll on April 12th so that gives about a week. Then you will see the final vote! SO GET TO IT! And review!**

**MY PREGNANCY:**

**I am 23 weeks and 4 days as of April 5th (today) and my little princess is doing just fine. Me and her daddy have gotten her room set up and have SO many outfits it's unreal! So as far as my pregnancy everything is going really good and we're super excited!**

**Bye everyone!**

**-Kayla**


	21. In Response to Reviews

It's extremely funny to me that I get three guest reviews talking about how much this story sucks and I've ruined it. Well, idiots, if you would have just waited till the next chapter for it you would have found everything out and realized what had actually happen. I even messaged someone back one time and told them everything you see from Ana's POV is not always how it really is.

**Don't bother about your toll. This story is so stupid, it's all over the place. Christian is a cheater, i am sick to death of reading cheater stories. It was a good story to read, i didn't mind it, i was actually looking forward to the next chapter. But now you have Christian bumping uglies with the dinasour. NO THANKS. THIS STORY SUCKS.**

For your review:  
If my story is oh so stupid, not read it. That simple. I'm glad you've enjoyed it and I'm sorry that you immedently jump to knowing everything that is going to happen. I dare you to read the next real chapter I update and I bet you''ll feel stupid instead. And it's all over the place? Actually I know exactly why everything is happening the way it is. There are up's and down's in every relationship. And really; bumping uglies? Nice choice of words.

**What the hell sort of Christian and Ana story is this, you have them get Married, they are having twin girls and now you have turned Christian into a cheater with a Paedophile, you have him ring Ana to come around for dinner, as if he would ask his very pregnant Wife to drive to his house to see him getting it on with bitch troll.**

**NO i am not interested in reading about Ana being a single mother, you have ruined this story, it is actually really disgusting what you have done with it. I am getting so sick of you Author who drag your readers into a story to either turn Christian into a cheater or dead. I am done reading this shit.**

For your review:  
I can understand jumping to the idea that the story is ruined. But really? Opinions are understand able but like I said before if the story sucks and is such shit. DON'T READ IT. I hope you read the next few chapters too.

And my personal favorite.

**I gather by your profile you are really young hence the childish verbiage, plot and lack of proper grammar and spelling. Not sure a 16 year old needs to be reading FSOG or even writing about it. I guess you already know how things work since you are obviously pregnant yourself. This explain a lot of why this FF is written the way it is with a lack of experience we can't expect it to be mature. Taking a poll...really?**

Pretty fucking sure that it says I'm sixteen. So your very bright. And the story does have a plot, and grammer? It's pretty much all 18/ teenagers talking. So I am not going to sit here and pretend that all teenagers sit and talk like they are a hundred years old. Because it's not true. And I can read whatever I want I'm 16 not 10. And you can leave my pregnancy the fuck out of your mouth. And the point of the poll was to find out what everyone over all would like to see as far as how the story would continue with the babies lives. And I'm not mature? Look who just wrote a review where I have no idea who you are. Pussy much?

I've never made a direct update like this but the fact that three unknown people all felt the need to review with such horrible attitudes about MY story and how I want it to go? Is a bit uncalled for. Then to push it over the edge one has the nerve to involve my baby and my pregnancy in it?

Let's see; me and my boyfriend live together, we both have stable jobs, I'm going to graduate and go to college no problem, and my baby will have a good life.

If any of the people that wrote those reviews would like to message me privately so we can talk one on one no problem. I will be continuing the story for those that would like to continue reading and can act like adults. Everyone is allowed to have and post reviews with their opinions. But the way these three people acted; uncalled for.

And I hope you all read this.

:)


	22. Chapter 20

I hear my phone ringing from the bedside table and I jump up, "Hello?"

"Christian! You need to get down to the hospital right now." Mia is freaking out on the other side and I'm instantly up from the bed.

"Why what's going on?" I'm pulling on clothes and digging for keys.

She starts to cry, "Someone ran a redlight and hit Ana."

I stop completely.

"What?"

"Ana's been in a wreak Christian!"

"Who, who hit her?"

"They don't know."

"The babies?"

"They're okay. Just get down here right now."

I speed the whole way to the hospital. After Ana left I got rid of Elena. God I hate her. Everything was going to get better and then she had to show up. Goddamn her. And then Ana gets in a wreak. I shake the whole drive too. Elena did say that if Ana told my mom she would pay but even Elena would do that. Would she... She couldn't have. It took fifteen minutes just to get her out of the house. How could she have caught up with Ana in order to cause her to get in a wreak? I pull into the hospital parking and run in.

Mia is standing there with my mom, Carla is no where to be found.

"Oh Christian." Mia grabs me and barries herself into my shirt, soaking it with tears.

"Mom please explain what's happening."

"Ana is having to have emergency surgery, the car hit her on her side, and they think based on the wound that the window caved and hit the left side of her temple, and then forced her head forward into the steering wheel. But a doctor I know says that the surgery is going great and she will be fine."

"And the babies?"

"Their in the nursery being watched. They wanted to keep a close eye but they say that since it was close to the due date that they should be fine. Carla is back there right now."

"They let her back?"

"Yes. Next of kin. But they said that within an hour or so we would get to see them. And hopefully Ana will be out soon."

Mia has calmed slightly but she's still panting.

"Do they know who hit her?"

"Not yet. But the cops are looking at videos from the red light to get a lisence plate. She was headed toward our house, do you know why?"

"Well um, can we go to a table or something to talk actually?"

My mom pulls a few strings with a doctor she's good friends with and we sit in his office.

"You know how me and Ana had been taking a break?"

"Yes."

"And how I wouldn't tell you anything about it?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be upset but this is what Ana was coming to tell you; Elena and I well we had a bit of a relationship."

"A what?" It's my mother's angry tone that I get in return.

"Elena and I had a relationship. It started when I was fifthteen and up until Ana and I met."

"Define relationship."

"We had sex."

"_She _had sex with you. And then for years acted like she was such a great friend. How dare she. And I am angry with you. Now explain how this ties in."

"Well a few months before we left for New York she started to call me a lot. Constanly. And I would ignore her a lot but she'd keep calling. And then she'd have something wrong, Jeff had done something or been cruel to her. And I was stupid. Ana found out right after we got back from New York and that's when she left. Yesterday I called Ana to find out some more about the babies and everything and I asked if she would be willing to come to dinner at the house so we could talk. I was in the kitchen cooking when the door bell rang so I thought maybe Ana was early and went to get it. It was Elena instead, saying that Jeff had hit her and that she needed somewhere to stay because she couldn't stay there. She came in without me really answering if she could but she went into the living room. I left her alone and went back to cooking. I was almost finished and it was right around six when I heard her crying. I went in there to see if she was okay and sat down. That was a huge mistake but I couldn't help it I wanted to make sure she was okay. When I sat down she leaned on me a little bit and was showing me this 'bruise' that Jeff had left. I touched it and the make-up came off. So I was about to tell her to leave and that's when Ana walked in. Elena lifted her shirt up really fast and I guess to Ana it looked like we had been doing something that we hadn't been. Ana walked out and said she was going to your house to tell you what had been going on. That's why she was on the way to your house."

Mom sits there a little while thinking it over. She looks at me.

"You will not see her again. Ever. If I find out you do I will personally see to it that Ana gets the best lawyer and divorces you. That's if she decides to stay with you now. When she gets out of surgery and is awake enough to really talk you need to tell her all of that. Explain all of it to her because right now I believe you I don't think you would sit here and lie to me like this. And when everything calms down a little bit I will go home and give Elena a nice piece of my mind."

"Mom there's one more thing."

She sighs, "Yes?"

"I think maybe Elena is the reason Ana got in the wreak..."

I could always tell when my mom was mad because she sucks in her cheek. She'll sit there and nibble a little bit while she thinks. Then she'll stop and speak.

"If that is the case; it will be bad."

She stands from the table and walks outside with Mia and me following behind her. We get out and sit for about twenty minutes before a doctor walks out.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes."

"Well the good news is that Ana is okay and will be okay. We had a few difficulties but after we got everything situated she's regulated. She'll sleep for the rest of tonight possibly tomorrow. She may even sleep till Wednesday it'll just depend. As far as the babies go; luckly she was in her final weeks so the babies were extremely close to the due date based on Dr. Greene's files. Their only a week early which is actually pretty regular since most babies are born before or a few days after the due date. They recieved no damage due to the wreak luckly but for the next few days they'll be watched in the nursery. Ana is in her room now and is asleep, you can go in there and sit and in an hour the nurses will bring the babies out for you all to spend some time with them."

"Thank you Doctor Ensley." My mom shakes his hand and he walks off to speak to a group of nurses.

I can finally catch my breath a little better knowing that all three of them are safe. We follow a nurse into Ana's room while my mom told me she had already paid for a private room that would fit all of us plus the babies when Ana is awake. I thank her and kiss her forehead.

When we walk into the room the first time I see Ana tears build in my eyes. She looks so small and weak in the huge hospital bed. I've never seen her like that before. She's hooked to three or four machines, wrapped up, and has bruises across her face and some on her arms. We all pull chairs up and sit around the bed. I lightly rub her hand and feel her skin.

"Where's dad?"

"He's on a flight here now. Same with Bob I think."

"That's good." I start to naw slightly on my bottom lip. Thinking over the last few months and wondering what the fuck happen. We had been so happy and now instead of getting to enjoy the birth of our babies Ana's in a hospital bed bruised up and unaware of what's happen and our babies are in a nursery having to be watched. If Elena did have something to do with this there will be serious hell to pay. Why couldn't she have just left well enough alone and moved on. Or better yet been faithful to her husband.

"Mr. Grey, nurse Cindy is going to be bringing your babies in shortly."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Within a matter of minutes a nurse in bright pink scrubs come in with the babies in two little beds that have surrounding walls. I stand up instantly and walk over to look at them. Their asleep but the nurse says that they can stay in here with us for an hour or two so they might wake up. They have one two little bracletes that have their names around their ankles, Ariel and Ella Grey. Ariel is in a light purple hat and onesie while Ella is in a pink hat and onesie. Carla follows behind shortly and although everything that's happen these last few months pulls me into a hug before kissing my cheek.

"I'm gonna sit over here with Ana so you guys can have some time with them."

"Thank you Carla."

"There are some diapers and wipes right under the bed so if you should have to change either or them. If you have any questions about that I've already showed Carla how to do it and she'll be able to show you. But if you need any help just push that button and either me or another nurse will come in shortly after."

"Thank you very much."

I pick up Ariel first and mom comes over to hold Ella. She's so tiny, her skins so smooth and lightly pink, she has a little bit of what looks like blonde hair on her head, and little finger nails. I find my self counting her fingers and toes just like they always say you do. I sit down on a couch by the window and lightly rock Ariel while my mom walks around with Ella. She has Ana's nose i notice while I'm sitting there looking at her. I'm lightly rubbing her cheek when her little eyes start to flutter. When they finally open two little bright grey eyes look up at me. She stares for a moment before she smiles. In one of the books Ana read while she was pregnant said any smiles this early meant they had gas but she never did. She started to look around the room taking everything in. I notice she'll look at something for a long time before she'll look back at me.

"She has my eyes."

"Really?" My mom comes over, "Well look at that she sure does."

"There beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"I was going to let it surprice you instead of telling you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Ella is still asleep."

"Well here why don't you visit with Ariel for a bit."

We lightly exchange babies and I rock Ella while my mom sits and talks to and rubs her little cheeks. I check Ella's fingers and toes just like I had done with Ariel and felt her smooth skin.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

_"Ana sweetie wake up."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You gotta get up now."_

_"Why? I don't want to. I'm sleeping so good."_

_"But you're not really sleeping."_

_"That's not possible."_

_"Yes it is."_

_Everything clears up and my dad is sitting beside me._

_"Dad?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you here? You can't be here. Your... Your dead..."_

_"I know but you're in a way inbetween that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're alive but you can see me because you almost died."_

_"I almost died?" My hearts suddenly pounding in my chest._

_"Yes sweetie."_

_"Why what happen? I don't remember that."_

_"Of course not, do you know how awful it would be to remember every time you almost died."_

_"Dad really."_

_"You were in a car wreak."_

_"My babies." I jult up but everything goes back black and then I'm laying back down again and feel very faint._

_"Their fine sweetie. Their with Christian, Grace, Mia, and your mom."_

_"Christian."_

_"Hey don't be thinkin like that. You'd be surpriced how fast he got here to make sure he was with you this whole time. And everything you see isn't always what you think."_

_"I always hated when you did that."_

_He smirks, "Did what?"_

_"You know. But I promise you that Christian is a good guy despite how bad he might seem to you right now. And when you wake up he's going to explain that all to you and I want you to know he is tell you the hundred percent truth."_

_"How do you know."_

_"I see everything that had to do with you sweetie. It's like my new job."_

_"Then who hit me?"_

_"Don't worry baby I got have them under control. And it'll all be taken care of."_

_"But will you tell me who it was?"_

_"You already know that."_

_"But,"_

_"I have to go now baby."_

_"No! You can't go!"_

_He starts to fade away and everything starts to fade back to black._

_"Dad!"_

_"Dad!"_

_And all of a sudden I feel this jerk and then I start to feel cold air and hear people talking and my eyes begin to flutter._

* * *

**I hope everyone that hated that last chapter is now half-way happy. And I know the last bit of this was corny and cliche but that will come in later and make since as to why she saw her father. Leave reviews or message me privatey if you have any questions. **

**-Kayla**


	23. Chapter 21

My eyes start to flutter and slowly they open. They try to adjust to the light but I end up pulling them back shut. I open and close them letting them adjust and when they finally do not burn from the light I take in my surroundings. It's obviously a hospital room since the bed I'm in has rails on the sides and I haven't slept in a bed with rails since I was four. I'm hooked to machines and have things hanging in my arms. On a light blue couch under a window is a sleeping Christian. There's a deck of sorts set up beside him with his Macbook and a stack of papers. I feel extremely sleepy like I haven't slept for days. My stomach feels weak to. When I look down my stomach has lowered in size dramatically. I try to stand but I can't.

"Woah, stop." Christian is suddenly up and by my side.

"What's going on?"

"Just stay right here. I'll call a nurse and your doctor."

He walks away to a point where I can no longer see him. When he comes back he has two people with him.

The doctor tells me that they are going to get me some soup and water then the nurse would help me take a shower before going to the test. The doctor then explains that since the coma only lasted three days there should be no problems but for a few days things will seem a little fuzzy. The nurse comes in with soup and water which I finish in no time. The nurse leads me to my bathroom where I sit on a bench attached to the wall while she helps me wash. Since my arms and legs are still not completely functional. She washes my hair which feels amazing since when I woke up it felt like it was completely covered in grease. I stand and she tried me off before helping me get into a hospital gown. Christian is working on paper work before I leave for testing. They put me in a giant machine that rotated around me before moving me to another machine that went in circles extremely fast. The doctor explains to me and Christian that everything looks very well and that the coma doesn't seem to have affected anything. He then tells us I'll probably be under observation for at least a week to watch my injuries as well as anything that the coma could cause later on. He tells me that they will bring the babies into the room in just a few minutes.

"So before they bring the babies in we need to talk."

"Okay." I cross my legs in the bed and put a pillow behind my back.

"Do you remember what happen the night of your wreak?"

"No."

"You remember the last few months though right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well the night of your wreak you were going to come to our house for diner so we could talk? Clicking anything together?"

I think. Slowly it does start to piece together.

"Yeah."

"Well about fifteen minutes before you walked in; there was a knock on the door which was Elena. She was crying saying that Jeff, her husband, had beat on her really bad. She just rushed in and went straight to our living room and I went back to cooking. When I had everything handled in the kitchen I went in there to look at her bruises and because she was crying so loudly. While I was sitting there looking at the bruises I realized that it was just makeup. I was telling her she needed to leave when you walked in, she yanked her top up, which to you looked like something it wasn't. I was not doing anything with her Ana, it's never been like that while I've been with you, and if you decide to give me another chance then I will prove to you that you can trust me."

I sit there and lay my head back. It was starting to get a little awkward because of my silence when lucky the nurses walked in with the girls. I feel the tears build in my eyes and spill over slowly. They are both awake and looking around. They have cute onesies with their names on them that I'm sure Mia had something to do with. I notice Ariel has Christian's beautiful grey eyes while Ella has my baby blue eyes. I pick them up, holding each of them, and feeling them against me.

"They've already started formula and need to be feed every two to three hours, there are all the things that you'll need to change any diapers they might have, and Mr. Mom can show you how to change them if you should have any questions. And now that you're awake they can stay in here from now on." The nurse shows me everything that I might need and tells us just to ring the buzzer for any milk we may need.

"Thank you very much."

I sit in the bed just holding them, looking at them, and talking to them. Christian starts to tell me about the last few days with them and how everyone in the family has taken it.

"Everyone else will be back in about an hour. I'll just let it surprise them when they walk in and see you up."

"I can't wait to see mom."

"I know baby."

"And about your question; I'll think about it while I'm staying in here and tell you. Okay?"

He smiles lightly, "Okay love."

I just enjoy the next hour with my babies and play with them. They don't cry often but make little gurgling noises that end up being really soothing. I notice they both have little white bumps which I had read about during my pregnancy but are very cute.

"Christian we're-" Grace, Mia, and mom all walk in and stop dead in their tracks when they see me.

"Aw baby!" My mom drops a few bags and rushes to my side.

I guess it's a mom thing, to want to rush to your baby, to protect them, and guard them. I guess I can relate to that now. Holding my babies and looking at them. Thinking that I will make sure nothing will happen to my babies. And if anyone wants to hurt them they must go through me. I'm sure that's what my mother was thinking this entire time, while I lay in a hospital bed, she was probably sitting going crazy wondering why it had to happen. I've always heard that's what happen. I can remember right after my dad passed, she rushed to my school and got me out, when we got outside of school she pulled me into her arms and let me cry into her shoulder. She sat there and even though she wanted to cry too, she held off, waited until I was taken care of. Later that night at home while I was laying in her bed she whispered in my ear and told me that she wished she could protect me from everything, keep me from ever feeling hurt, and wished that she could have helped this from happening. Even though my mom and dad had been divorced for years, I like to think that since my dad was my moms first love, she'll always love him. She was hurting but her mothers instinct told her to protect her baby instead of herself.

"Mom." I hand Christian the babies and pulled my mom into a warm hug.

She had light tears dripping down her face that she was constantly wiping away with the back of her hand. She held me as tight as she could still being careful still to not hurt me.

"Aw baby," Her voice was shaky, "God I was so worried about you. I worried about you so much. Twenty-four seven baby."

"I know mom. Please don't cry."

She pulled back and wiped the few remaining tears.

"Me crying of course not silly." She kisses my forehead. She stays for a while before she pulled away.

Mom just stands and smiles over me. Just radiating happiness.

"Ana sweetie I am so glad to see that you're up." Grace sits on the bed and puts her hand over mine.

It was weird being the center of attention this way, waking up from a coma, and suddenly all eyes are on me. Not knowing what to say I just smile at her. Mia finds her way to the other side of the bed while Christian stands at the foot of the bed holding Ariel and Ella. She rest her head on my shoulder.

"What has the doctor said?" She looks up at me like a little kid. Even though I'm only a year older than her.

"That everything seems fine but I have to stay here to make sure for a week or so. I also have to eat soup for a few days."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. So how have my babies been with their auntie?"

"They've been great! I've even changed a few diapers."

"I'm shocked!"

"I know!"

"I'm pretty proud of her. She doesn't even make faces anymore." Christian throws in smirking.

Christian brings me Ariel and Ella back and I rock them. While we sit there, everyone, and talk. They tell me everything I've missed and my mom even tells me that my grandmother will be coming soon. I hardly ever see my grandmother. She lives down in Charleston in South Carolina, the summer my parents split my mom sent me to stay with her for a few weeks. I stayed there all of June, I even ended up having a summer romance, and I also learned my grandmother was a wee bit crazy. She drank every night at least four bottles of wine, chain smoked like crazy, and loved to watch true-crime shows. She never really kept up with me either, I'd run around from morning till dawn, come in, and she'd be passed out.

"Is she still crazy?" I look to my mom.

"As crazy as she's always been."

"Lord help her."

We laugh while we make wine jokes and how she never is without a bottle of wine. Which is true, you never saw that house without at least one bottle of wine.

We've talked and played with Ariel and Ella for hours when there's a knock on the door. It's a cop.

"I'm sorry to bother you all but I have some important news. I see Mrs. Grey is awake that's wonderful. Do you mind if I pull up a chair?"

"Of course not." Christian moves one from the corner of the room.

"Thank you very much. Mrs. Grey do you know a man named Jack Hyde?" He pulls out a little note pad and pen.

"Yes. I met him at a bar at my mom's condo building. Back in February."

"Well Mrs. Grey we've had a break. Someone at the red-light described the man they saw in the car. Many witnesses and even street light cameras show that Mr. Hyde was in the car. Do you have any idea why he would do this?

"No, not at all. I spoke to him once and it was about my pregnancy."

"You had not met him before?"

"No that was the only time."

"Mhmm. Well Mrs. Grey there is one more thing we're interested in. Do you know a woman named Elena Robinson?"

Christian's head jerks toward me.

"Yes. We do."

"Well the car license plate from street light camera is registered to a Mrs. Robinson."

"Oh." Is all that spills out of my mouth.

"Yes mam'. We've gotten her information but according to her husband she hadn't been home in days."

"Christian.."

"Um, I was actually looking into that. I had a previous affair with Elena Robinson, she had not been very happy when I began dating Ana, and not being with her."

"Do you know anywhere she might have gone?"

"Well she has a few vacation homes; one in New York, California, Seattle, and I think Miami too."

He wrote all these things down and wrote a bunch more as well.

"Will Ana be safe?"

"Yes mam' we'll have police watching everything. Of course she's very safe here, I will get a picture of both Robinson and Hyde to the hospital security, and when you get out we'll have police watching everything."

"Thank you officer." We all say.

"I was about to tell them about Elena. God." Christian gets up and paces.

He does this for the rest of the night. And no one leaves. They all stay in the room with me. As much as I want to stay awake and play with Ariel and Ella I can't. Even though technically I've been asleep for days I still feel very tired.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I normally like for chapters to be much longer (as they normally are) but there have been lots of things going on. For anyone that has kept up with my personal pregnancy I'm currently twenty-seven weeks along and me as well as the baby are wonderful. Let me know what you guys think so far and how you think the investigation will go.**

**-Kayla**


	24. So sorry guys!

This is just a quick update as to why I have not yet posted! It's been so so long I know but just about two or three weeks ago my laptop broke(completely at random, something went wrong with something and it just died forever pretty much) and of course I lost all of the new chapters. So I'm having to completely start over now on the new chapters for both _The Grey's _and _Fifty Shades of the Hills _sadly. I would've let y'all know sooner but I was just now able to get my hands on my new laptop. I will be writing like crazy tonight to try and get at least one new chapter up for each story. Might be about to start a new story for Fifty Shades also so look for that!

Personal update for anyone wondering I'm now around 34 weeks pregnant (getting so close to the due date!)

Will be writing a lot tonight and hope to have them up soon!


	25. Chapter 22

"Mom, I can not handle her anymore."

"Oh sweetie your grandma isn't that bad." My moms fake voice that I've grown up listening to her use and could easily point out from a mile away.

"Your fake voice is showing."

She pauses for a few seconds, "What fake voice?"

"Mom, I can't handle her anymore. She's gone through at least ten bottles of wine within a week."

"You know how she is honey. She drinks but she's so funny."

"Then why is it you don't want to spend any time with her huh?"

"Because I spent 18 years with her I've spent plenty of time with her trust me."

"I'm hearing lots of bullsh-"

"Ana honey! I'm out of wine again!"

I roll my eyes.

"Could you hear me roll my eyes mother."

"No that would be weird."

"Whatever. Mom I really think she should come stay with you for a day or two ya know."

"Ana you know Bob doesn't like her but I have to go now dear. I'll talk to you later. I love you bye!" And then there's just a beep on the other end.

I throw the phone on to my bed and head toward the girls rooms. They've been asleep for a while, always taking good naps, and it's almost dinner time. Ariel is just waking up when I come in and is stretching in her crib.

"Hey baby." I say in a happy and bubbly voice, "Did you sleep good my beautiful babygirl." I rest her head on my shoulder and head through the play room into Ella's room. Ella is still sleeping soundly but will need to wake up for food. I set Ariel down in a bouncy seat and start to wake Ella up. I start by lightly rubbing her face.

"Ella it's time to wake up baby." I start to pick her up and see her eyes flutter, "Wake up babygirl." She lets out a little gurgle sound and forms a smile.

I've gotten carrying both of them at the same time down to an art at this point. I adjust Ella to my left side and pick up Ariel from the bouncy seat and put her to my right. I carefully walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sweetie will you put some bottles in the maker please."

Christian grabs two bottles of already made formula and throws them in our bottle maker. He kisses my cheek quickly as he walks past me.

"Your grandma needs more wine apparently."

"I heard. Mom still isn't willing to let her come stay with her."

"Well she leave on Sunday baby so only four more days. And don't forget Thursday the man is coming to install the new security system and Friday I have that meeting at eleven."

I nod and set the girls down in their bouncy seats where we feed them on the counter. I hand them a little stuffed toy animal and went to the calender and wrote down the information that Christian has told me. When I finish I see Christian turning around and testing the milk then handing it to the girls.

"We should go out tonight." Christian says randomly as he turns and leans against the counter.

"I don't know."

"We should. We'll have your grandma watch the babies and tell her we'll get her wine after we leave. Go get in the shower and I'll tell your grandma."

I look at him, "I just don't know, ya know Elena is still out there some where."

"We already have the normal alarm system I'll show her how to set it and everything and leave the numbers to call should she get concerned. Now go get ready. Dress nice! We'll leave at 6. Go."

"Fine!" I say playfully and walk off to our room.

I get in the shower and let the steam from the hot water surround me. I wash my hair with strawberry shampoo and let my conditioner sit while I shave my legs and under my arms. I rinse the conditioner out and wash my face. I turn the water off and slide the door open and grab my towel. I towel dry myself off and then step out onto the mat beside the shower and finish drying off. I wrap the towel around my body and throw another towel around my hair.

I put my moisturizer on and start to blow-dry my hair. When it's completely dry I plug-in my hair straightener and begin to go over my hair. It's straight and falls perfectly down my back when I finish. I leave it plugged it in but turned down while I pick out my outfit for the night. I decide on a teal dress with a lace print over it and matte black heels. Since I got out of the hospital we've had Christian's personal trainer come and do light work outs. And even though I still need to lose a bit of weight I can suck in and squeeze into some of my old clothes. To night I will just have to hold my breath and it doesn't look too bad. I pull my bangs up and out of my face while I put on my make-up. Light foundation, smokey eye, and a nearly invisible pink lipstick. I pull my bangs back down and go over then again with the straightener before unplugging it.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, "Ana honey can I come in?" It's my grandma's voice.

"Sure grandma."

She opens the door and walks beside me where she leans again the counter, "You look amazing. I wish I had looked that good after I had your mama. Lord she ruined my figure for years. Up until I had her _everybody _wanted me and after her birth I was forced to be with the shit called her father."

"Oh grandpa."

"The day I left that man's house my soul was free. And I got my men back." She winks causing me to make a face, "Now by then your mama was probably five or six so that was a problem in its own. Maybe that's why she's been married so many damn times. Always needed a man, since she was fifteen if she wasn't dating one she was breaking up with one."

I just lightly smile. What's funny is that grandma is the same way.

"I'll watch the babies good you know. I know you don't think I'm the best at raising babies and what not, and I'm not perfect, but I won't let that woman get in this house. You ain't ever seen your old granny fight." She winks again.

"Well that makes me feel better grandma. Thank you."

"It's no problem babygirl." She kisses my cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick stain, and then rubs it off. "Now y'all go have fun at dinner all right?"

"Okay grandma."

"And don't forget the wine. And none of that cheap shit either." She laughs and walks out while I just shake my head.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's pretty short but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging any longer! Let me know what you think!**

**-Kayla**


End file.
